Buku Harian Hayami Rinka
by lightstriker
Summary: Hayami Rinka, yang sudah berkeluarga kembali membuka buku hariannya, yang penuh dengan memorinya bersama kelas 3-E, dan tentu saja memorinya dengan pasangan hidupnya sekarang, kedua anaknya menemukan dia sedang mengenang memori dan membuatnya bercerita tentang memorinya bersama ayah mereka. (Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka). Sorry, DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Buku Harian Hayami Rinka**

 **Fanfic Pertama Dengan Bahasa Indonesia tentang main ship saya di Assasination Classroom, ChibaHaya.**

 **Fanfic ini rencananya akan berbentuk multichapter, dengan Genre yang menjurus pada Friendship hingga Romance, termsuk menelusuri hubungan (imajinatif) ChibaHaya di balik layar cerita di Assasination Classroom.**

 **Pairings : Chiba x Hayami (STRAIGHT, No Yaoi or Yuri)**

 **Assasination Classroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei, sebagai pengarang dan pihak lainnya yang terlibat.**

 **Gambar diambil dari Aya melalui Pixiv.**

 **Selamat Membaca, tim 'ChibaHaya Indonesia!'**

 ******SPOILER ALERT******

* * *

"Tidak terasa sama sekali, sudah dua puluh tahun sejak itu semua terjadi."

Seorang wanita, dengan usia yang sudah memasuki lebih dari 30 tahun, bergumam dengan sendirinya, saat melihat buku dengan bingkai berwarna hijau muda, warna kesukaannya yang kebetulan mirip dengan warna wanita tersebut. Ekspresi wanita tersebut terlihat bercampur-aduk, senang, malu, sedih, dan mungkin sedikit marah saat melihat buku tempat ia menumpahkan perasaannya tesebut.

Wanita itu adalah Hayami Rinka, salah satu 'sniper' terbaik pada masa sekolah menegah pertamanya, yang tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seorang mantan pembunuh, yang sudah bertobat dan mengambil jalan yang lurus, dengan rupa monster...gurita? Dia berfikir tentang mantan guru SMPnya, yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal tersebut dan ke pria yang sekarang menemaninya seumur hidup.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki, yang merupakan kedua anak dari wanita tersebut, dengan anak perempuan yang sulung memiliki rambut hitam seperti ayahnya dan mata kehijauan ibunya, dan anak laki-lakinya yang bungsu dengan rupa yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan ibunya, kecuali matanya yang tajam, mirip ayahnya. Anaknya yang pertama memiliki kepribadian yang terbuka, yang dia yakin merupakan warisan dari orang tuanya, sementara anak bungsunya memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup, mewarisi sifat dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Mama sedang apa?" Tanya anaknya yang sulung, yang bernama Risa.  
"Buku itu...buku harian ya?" Anaknya yang lelaki, bernama Hayama menambahkan, dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Iya, ini buku harian mama..." Rinka menjawab sembaring membuka-buka halaman dari buku hariannya itu . Tangannya kemudian membuka isi buku harian saat dia kelas 3 di sekolah menengah awal di Kunugigaoka JHS. Rinka menatap dan wajahnya mulai merona karena ia baru menyadari bahwa hampir setengah dari curahan hati pada bukunya itu, adalah masalah dengan rekan sniper—yang sekarang menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Anak perempuannya yang melihat itu langsung memiliki ide untuk menggoda ibunya.

"Wah, mama kelihatannya suka sekali dengan papa sejak dahulu ya?" Anak perempuannya, yang memiliki kepribadian seperti Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio, dengan senyumnya mencoba menggoda ibunya.

"Er..." Rinka terdiam, tidak dapat menjawab anaknya, mukanya memerah lagi dan ia tampaknya kehilangan kata-kata.  
"Wah, mama mukanya merah!" Goda anaknya lebih lanjut.  
"Hei, Risa nee-chan, jangan menggoda mama lebih jauh lagi..." Anaknya yang lelaki mengingatkan. Anaknya yang sulung tidak menghiraukan omongan adik lelakinya. "Mama, ceritakan kisah cinta dengan papa kepada kami!" Anaknya, dengan antusiasme yang tinggi dan mata berbinar meminta kepada mamanya.

"Ta-tapi kan mama malu menceritakan hal...cinta seperti ini di depan kalian berdua." Rinka, dengan muka yang masih memerah mencoba menjelaskan, sayangnya anaknya tidak peduli dan tetap mendesak ibunya kali ini dengan sebuah ide.  
"Mama sudah berjanji, _kan_? Kalau aku masuk 5 besar di sekolah mama mau memberikanku apa saja? Aku minta mama menceritakan!" Anaknya yang perempuan berusaha menggunakan senjata rahasianya. Rinka kembali mulai gugup, lebih dari sebelumnya, karena memang ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya. Anaknya memang terkenal pintar, tetapi memiliki sifat yang menurut dia cukup aneh, yang mirip dengan nenek anak itu, dari pihak Rinka tentunya. Sifatnya yang itu mengingatkan pada temannya di sekolah yang bernama Nakamura Rio...dengan wujud Chiba Ryuunosuke..ugh.

"B-Baiklah, karena mama sudah berjanji, terpaksa mama ceritakan, bukan berarti mama ingin kalian tahu tentang kisah romantis ini ya! Sama sekali bukan! Dan bukan karena mama ingin terlihat romantis dengan papa! Bukan!" Rinka kembali ke mode tsunderenya, yang masih dibawa hingga usianya sekarang. Anaknya yang perempuan antusias melihat, sementara yang lelaki hanya diam, tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga sangat tertarik dengan cerita cinta kasih papa dan mamanya.

"Baiklah, mama akan bercerita mulai dari awal mama bertemu dengan papa" Rinka, dengan rasa malu yang masih menghantui dirinya, bersiap untuk bercerita tentang masa mudanya yang penuh liku tersebut.

FLASHBACK...

* * *

"YAY, FLASHBACK!" Suara narator (dan penulis fanfic ini. Nyahahahahaha)

Kata-kata 'yay flashback', terinspirasi dari Cosmo dari Fairly Odd Parents.

Please Rate & Review.


	2. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama

Bab 1 : Pertemuan Pertama.

21 Maret, 2013

Rinka mulai membuka buku hariannya pada hari pertama ia masuk ke kelas 3-E yang penuh dengan depresi yang berat. Mereka semua memulai flashback dengan kata-kata eksak yang ditulis oleh Rinka.

"Sial" gumam Rinka yang datang pada gedung kelas 3-E sebelum jam pelajaran, sambil menaruh barang dalam loker pada gedung tua tersebut. Pada jam itu, sekitar jam 6.30 AM, belum ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang datang, ia pun tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah, tidak membantu orang lain terlalu banyak lagi seperti sebelumnya yang membuat ia jatuh ke kelas diskriminatif itu. Yang ada di fikirannya adalah kembali ke gedung utama dengan belajar lebih tekun kembali.

Gadis itu melihat nama guru kelas 3-E nya. "Yukimura Aguri... aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya." Gumam gadis tersebut. Rinka berfikir kalau guru yang dimasukkan ke kelas ini pun pasti tidak dapat mengajar dengan baik karena kelas ini adalah kelas yang terbuang. Ia harus bersiap untuk belajar sendiri. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk sesuai dengan denah yang ada.

Gadis itu duduk terdiam, memikirkan banyak hal yang terjadi, dengan orangtuanya, kekecewaan mereka dan ketidak berdayaan gadis itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang dengan nilai seperti ini, Rinka! Mama menyesal percaya padamu!"  
Teriakan ibunya mendengung di telinga gadis itu. Malam itu, setelah mendapat surat peringatan, Rinka dinasehati dalam waktu yang lama oleh ibunya dan ayahnya.

"Kamu kalau tidak mengerti pelajaran, jangan hanya diam, Rinka, tanyalah pada temanmu, beban itu tak harus kamu pikul sendiri, bukan? Kamu bisa juga tanya pada ayah, meskipun ayah bukan guru, ayah masih mengerti paling tidak pelajaran sekolah menengah" Ayahnya dengan serius menasihatinya. Rinka pada waktu itu hanya diam, karena memang sifatnya yang tertutup menghalangi dia meminta bantuan ke orang lain.

Tanpa sadar, beban berat Rinka membuat matanya berair dalam kelas itu, ia ingin sekali menangis sendiri, menumpahkan perasaan yang dia tahan selama ini, tetapi kepribadiannya yang tangguh menghalangi dia melakukan hal itu. Saat dia mulai menghapus air matanya, ia melihat seseorang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Laki-laki yang berponi panjang, berambut hitam dengan matanya yang tidak kelihatan dengan suara yang pelan bertanya. Rinka terkejut melihat pria itu ada di dekatnya. Ia cepat-cepat mengusap matanya dan menetralkan wajahnya.  
"Hsk..aku tidak menangis. Hanya ada debu di mataku." Rinka menjawab dengan nada yang kosong. Pria yang ada di sebelahnya mengerti dia berbohong, dan memang dia menangis dan terlihat sedih sebelumnya. Rinka tidak menyangka saat dia berfikir dengan dalam, ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Kamu menangis, dan mukamu terlihat sedih sebelumnya..." Pria itu mendesak Rinka untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.  
"Aku tidak menangis, seandainya aku sedih pun, itu urusanku, bukan masalahmu." Jawab Rinka, denagn sedikit ketus, ia merasa bersalah sedikit atas sikapnya itu, pria itu hanya menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memiliki kesamaan dalam bersikap, sulit menyatakan perasaan ke orang lain.

"Namaku Chiba Ryuunosuke..." Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku...juga dibuang ke kelas 3-E ini." Rinka mengamati tangannya sebelum akhirnya membalasnya.

"Namaku Hayami Rinka..salam kenal." Gadis itu membalas, dengan senyuman kecil, tetapi senyuman yang tulus.

END Flashback.

"Wahhhh, mama dulu ternyata ketus juga ya?" tanggapan anak perempuannya membentuk panah dan menusuk bagian dada Rinka.  
"Papa pasti sedih..." Hayama yang pendiam berkomentar dan menusuk dada ibunya pula.

"Tapi papa menikah dengan mama, Risa-nee chan."  
"Benar, pasti mama memiliki perubahan karakter yang banyak juga, seperti tokoh komik! Contohnya Sasuke dari Naruto!" Gadis itu, mereferensikan bacaan komik manga yang sudah lama, namun legendaris hingga era itu.

Rinka hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar tanggapan anaknya yang terlalu tajam untuk level anak sekolah itu. "Ryuu, apa yang kamu ajarkan ke anak kita?" Rinka bergumam.

"Baiklah! Kalian berdua, mau menggoda mama atau mau diteruskan?" Jawab Rinka dengan rasa kesal.  
"Tentu saja mau." Sahut anak perempuannya.  
"Ya, tapi jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tertarik dengan ceritanya, sama sekali aku tak tertarik dengan kisah cinta mama dan papa." Sahut anak laki-lakinya dengan mode tsundere yang diwariskan dari Rinka.

Rinka kembali sweatdrop dan memicingkan matanya karena komentar anak lelakinya, yang merupakan pinang dibelah dua...secara mental dan fisik itu.

"emm, baiklah, selanjutnya ini adalah tentang guru mama pada sekolah menengah.."

Chapter 1 selesai. Di sini Chiba dan Hayami sudah menikah sebagai prolognya (tentu saja). Di dalam sini mungkin Rinka sedikit OOC, tapi sudah kubuat agar sama seperti Tsundere, karena beberapa Tsundere di anime lain, memiliki saat 'vulnerable' atau sensitifnya. Rinka tidak terkecuali, dan rasa sensitif Rinka terpampang pada episode di Anime dan Manga, meskipun hanya sekali sih...


	3. Chapter 2 : Koro-Sensei

Guru Korosensei.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 adalah pengenalan si guru mesum.  
Assasination Classroom tetap milik Matsui Yuusei  
Please Rate and Review!  
Warning : SPOILER ALERT  
Pairing : Still ChibaHaya only  
**

* * *

17 April, 2013

Rinka terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya, yang dilihatnya adalah guru yang berbentuk seperti alien...gurita? Rinka berfikir atas hal yang baru saja terjadi, tentang bulan meledak, sekarang ini makhluk yang mengklaim dia telah meledakkan bulan. Rinka bingung melihat makhluk itu, dan masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Karasuma-sensei pada jam itu.

Guru gurita tersebut mengatakan ingin mengajar kita, kelas 3-E yang merupakan kelas terbelakang atas izin pemerintah. Rinka merasa aneh dengan ini semua, mengapa orang yang ingin meledakkan dunia, mau mengajar kita. Asal-usul makhluk ini pun tak jelas, tetapi dia mengatakan dia lahir dan besar di Bumi, bukan alien.

"Apa sebenarnya makhluk ini?" gumam Rinka. "Mengapa ia menggantikan Miss Aguri yang menjadi guru kami? Dan menyuruh kami mengassasinasi dia? Apa ini semua gila?" Gumam Rinka lebih lanjut, matanya terbelalak setelah mendengar hal ini, dan tidak hanya dia, tetapi seluruh kelas juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ini gila." Sahut Rinka pelan.

"Baiklah, semuanya, jangan takut atau apapun padaku, semoga kalian bisa mengasasinasiku ya, meskipun tampaknya mustahil, Nurufufufufufufu!" Gurita tersebut tertawa dengan khas.

Sepulang sekolah, Rinka masih mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh guru gurita tersebut, ia pulang terlambat sedikit pada hari itu, mencoba berfikir tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Pada saat dia keluar dari gedung tua itu, pria—dan orang pertama yang bicara dengannya, dan berkenalan denganya terlihat berdiri dekat jalan turun ke kota.

"Kamu...Chiba Ryuunosuke, _kan?_ Mengapa kamu masih ada di sini?" Rinka berkata dan pria itu melihat ke arah mukanya. "Oh...Hayami-san. Aku hanya berfikir soal yang terjadi hari ini. Gila bukan?" Chiba berkata sambil menyentuh poni rambutnya yang panjang tersebut.

"Bukan hanya kamu saja yang berfikiran seperti itu...Chiba-kun. Aku juga masih perlu mencerna apa yang terjadi hari ini." Rinka berkata dengan tatapan kosong, dengan nada yang menunjukkan kebingungan dalam kalimatnya. Rinka melirik ke arah Chiba yang terdiam saja selama beberapa lama. "Chiba-kun.."

"Aku merasa...perasaan dia murni." Chiba berkata, dengan yakin  
"HAH?" Rinka, tanpa sadar berkata dengan keras dan wajah yang bingung.  
"Oh, maaf, makhluk itu...memiliki rasa lembut yang tulus, dibalik semua itu." Chiba, berkata dengan kering, tetapi memiliki nada yakin.  
"Bagaimana kamu tahu, Chiba-kun? Apa kamu ini Esper atau semacamnya?" Tanya Rinka, kali ini dengan muka heran.  
"Aku...memiliki bakat atau mungkin.. insting untuk dapat menilai ketulusan seseorang... aku dapat merasakan ketulusan seseorang dalam berkata." Chiba berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, sambil berjalan turun gunung dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Angin sore hari bertiup di muka kedua murid sekolah tersebut dalam keadaan hening. Rinka masih memikirkan perkataannya Chiba dan Rinka pun menanggap, pria ini serius penuh dalam perkataannya. Chiba kembali membuka mulutnya dan melihat ke arah Rinka.

"Kamu juga... orang yang tulus, Hayami-san." Mendengar ucapan Chiba, hati Rinka bergejolak dan berhenti berdetak sejenak. Pipi Rinka mulai memerah mendengar tanggapan dan pujian Chiba, bukan berarti dia memiliki perasaan atau semacamnya pada pria ini, tetapi tentu saja dia tak dapat memprediksi perkataan Chiba yang kelewat jujur ini."

"Chiba-kun...seperti apa aku, itu bukan urusanmu." Dengan sedikit rasa malu, Rinka membalas perkataan Chiba. Chiba hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya.  
"Kau sulit menyatakan ketulusanmu itu sama sepertiku...aku belum selesai menjelaskannya tadi." Perkataan Chiba menusuk Rinka sangat dalam. Pada saat itu, dia menyadari, pria di sebelahnya ini, ternyata lebih dari pada orang lain lihat dari luar. Ia sangat mudah membaca orang.

Dalam hati Rinka, dia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah bisa mengerti satu dengan yang lain.

END FLASHBACK

Rinka sendiri merasa malu setelah menceritakan momen itu ke kedua anaknya itu. Ia mulai merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya itu, tapi anaknya tidak akan membiarkan ia berhenti di situ saja. Rinka merasa malu karena, meskipun ia tidak rutin setiap hari menulis catatan hariannya itu, pada hari yang normal ia tidak menulis apa-apa, tapi banyak dari yang dia masukkan menyenggol interaksinya dengan Chiba.

"Mama, lanjutkan!" Risa menarik dengan pelan lengan ibunya.  
"Baik, baik... Cerita selanjutnya..."

* * *

Phew Chapter 2 selesai! Ini hanya Chapter pengenalan si guru gurita mesum saja. FYI di sini sikap Chiba yang analitik dan perasa sebenarnya terlihat dalam manga saat Takebayashi meninggalkan kelas 3-E, ia dapat melihat 'bloodlust' Takebayashi yang meragukan keputusannya. Yang detailnya tidak akan dispoilerkan terlalu banyak.

Lightstriker, out!


	4. Chapter 3 : Bento

**Bento**

* * *

Chapter 3 Tentang background adanya Sniper Pair di Kelas 3E dan sisi lain Rinka  
 **Warning : Rinka sedikit OOC di sini, tapi diharapkan tidak terlalu banyak menyimpang**

 *****SPOILER ALERT*****

Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei  
Penulis tidak memiliki karakter apapun  
Selamat Membaca

* * *

17 Mei 2013

Rinka menghela nafas saat Koro-sensei, atau itulah nama yang diberikan teman sekelasnya Kayano Kaede, kepada...makhluk tanpa kejelasan itu. Rinka sudah mengalami cara pengajaran oleh Koro-sensei yang membuatnya...kagum, mungkin? Gurita itu, diluar dari sifatnya yang mesum, ternyata memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi dan memiliki cara belajar yang baik. Rinka sangat tidak mengerti pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan Fisika dalam Sains, tapi gurita itu dapat membuatnya mengerti dengan baik dalam waktu singkat.

"Mungkin memang harusnya aku bertanya, seperti kata Papa..." gumam Rinka, dengan rasa menyesal. Ia ingin mengubah dirinya mulai sekarang tentang tidak menyembunyi ketidaktahuannya tentang pelajaran. Ia menjelaskan ke guru gurita kelas 3-E itu, bahwa subjek pelajaran yang disukainya adalah Events, yang didapat dari kesukaannya melihat acara dan situs berita di internet. Saat dia berjalan menuju sekolah, tiba-tiba Karasuma-sensei, guru olahraga mereka memanggil namanya.

"Hayami Rinka-san" Karasuma-sensei memanggil gadis itu tepat di depan halaman sekolah gedung tua itu. Rinka melihat sejenak gurunya itu dan mulai membuka mulut. "Karasuma-sensei? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Mari, ikut saya sebentar." Karasuma sensei, dengan _trademark_ keseriusannya, mengajak gadis itu ke arah lapangan penembakan. Di situ ada seorang lagi...Chiba? Hayami terbingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.  
"Karasuma-sensei..ada apa ini?" tanya Rinka dengan bingung. Karasuma-sensei tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan alasannya.

"Kalian, saya melihat kalian memiliki bakat tersembunyi dalam asasinasi menggunakan senjata pistol dan senapan. Saya ingin membuat kalian menjadi penembak jitu kelas assasinasi ini. Di depan kalian ada target yang berayun dan target yang diam. Sekarang kalian coba menembak target itu. Hayami-san, anda menembak yang bergerak, dan Chiba-kun, anda menembak yang diam." Tutur guru yang sekaligus komandan pasukan elit Jepang itu.

Kedua murid itu menatap satu yang lain dengan bingung, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang guru olahraga mereka lakukan. Seperti biasanya, hasil tembakan mereka membuat Karasuma-sensei tersenyum kecil yang menandakan kepuasan. Setelah melihat sasaran yang dipasang olehnya, ia memuji kedua sniper itu.

"Kerja bagus, ternyata protocol yang kujalani untuk mencari bakat di unit elit masih belum berkurang…kalian akan kuberikan latihan khusus saat pelajaran P.E. nanti. Lebih baik kalian masuk, karena kelas akan mulai. Terima kasih."

"Terima Kasih, Karasuma-sensei!" Kedua sniper itu membungkuk dan berlari masuk gedung tempat belajar mereka bersama. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, murid lain sudah duduk dan Koro-sensei baru mau memulai pelajaran.

"Oh, kalian tepat waktu sekali, Chiba-kun, Hayami-san, silahkan duduk." Kata Koro-sensei. "Hmmm, sangat tak biasa kalian datang tepat waktu seperti ini,biasanya kalian datang sangat awal, ada apa yang terjadi?" Guru gurita itu tersenyum jahil. "Oh, apa ada skandal dibalik kalian berdua?" Satu kelas sweatdrop memperhatikan tingkah laku gurita itu, Jika itu orang yang ekstrovert seperti Rio dan Sugino yang masuk, kemungkinan kelas akan bersorak meledek mereka, tetapi karena mereka tahu sifat Chiba dan Rinka yang dingin dan pendiam, mereka tidak berfikir hingga kesitu…atau mungkin belum. Chiba dan Rinka tetap santai dan Chiba yang kali ini menjawab.

"Tidak seperti itu, kami hanya diminta Karasuma-sensei untuk mengukur kemampuan tembakan kami. Permisi Koro-sensei." Dengan jawaban itu, Chiba dan Rinka duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Korosensei mengangguk dan mengumumkan hal yang sama, seperti kemarin di depan kelas.

"Baik, semuanya, hari ini, seperti sebelumnya, sensei akan mempercepat belajar kalian untuk sampai pada 50 besar pada ujian Mid-Semester!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Korosensei kembali membuat duplikat yang mengajar semuanya. Ia mengajar semua materi pelajaran dengan kecepatan itu. Saat beberapa lama, Rinka bertanya sesuatu.

"Koro-sensei, bisa tolong jelaskan bagian ini?"  
"Ah! Hayami-san! Kamu sangat baik dalam studi sosial bidang sosiologi dan etika, tetapi kurang mengerti untuk Fisika, bukan? Baiklah biar sensei lihat." Setelah melihat soal, sepertinya tentang temperatur, ia menjelaskan dengan singkat ke Rinka. Rinka yang lemah di bidang ini mengerti penjelasan Korosensei, ia harus mengakui, gurita ini sangat pintar menjadi guru, karena sejak ia mengajar, Rinka mengerti bagian materi yang ia lemah dalam memahami.

Rinka melirik ke meja Chiba, dan ia menanyakan hal ke Koro-sensei soal Fisika dan Matematika. Rinka tahu, rekan snipernya itu sangat pintar memahami ekuasi dan hitungan, tetapi ia sedikit lemah dalam menghafal sesuatu yang kompleks, seperti Biologi dan pelajaran sosial sejarah, tetapi logika matematika Chiba sangat tinggi, hanya satu tingkat mungkin, dibawah Akabane Karma di kelas ini.

"Aku sedang melihat soal tentang sniping, Koro-sensei." Ujar pria poni panjang itu dengan serius, dan sedikit antusias.  
"Ahhh, Chiba-kun, tampaknya kau menyuruhku mengajar hal yang bisa membuat kau mengambil nyawaku…Nurufufufufufufufu! Aku suka! Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku." Chiba, dengan senyum yang jarang orang lihat, memperhatikan Koro-sensei mengajarinya. Gurita itu mengajari Chiba berbagai kalkulasi dan hitungan tentang soal itu.

"Hayami-san! Perhatikan saat aku menjelaskan!" Duplikat Koro-sensei di hadapan RInka protes karena tidak dihargai penjelasannya. Rinka kaget dan meminta maaf pada monster gurita itu.  
"Maaf, Korosensei…"

Setelah bel berdering tanda selesai jam pelajaran, dan memasuki jam istirahat, Rinka mengambil bento dengan tatapan kosong, dan pergi ke luar, tempat ia biasa makan, di bawah pohon yang sedikit rindang dekat lapangan mereka berlatih. Banyak yang makan di kelas pada jam istirahat itu. Rinka memilih menyendiri pada hari-hari tertentu, biasanya dia makan bersama orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya, seperti Okano, Hara, dan Fuwa dalam satu meja.

Saat dia membuka bento dan mengucap syukur, ia dikagetkan dengan suara Chiba yang berasal dari atas pohon itu. "Hayami-san?"

"Kamu—sedang apa di situ, Chiba-kun! Aku kaget sekali, jantungku seperti akan berhenti!" Rinka, setengah berteriak, meskipun dalam suara yang pelan secara pandangan normal masih terdengar pelan.

"Ini tempat favoritku, RInka." Chiba menjawab dengan suara yang datar. Ia sedang membuka isi bentonya, yang terdapat steak daging sapi, yang tampaknya bukan buatan dari benua Asia, tetapi dari Eropa. Rinka secara refleks melihat isi kotak makanan Chiba dan menelan ludah, Rinka sangat menyukai masakan daging, yang ia lihat ala Perancis itu. Ia melihat ke muka Chiba sedikit lama, karena terlena atas lauk pauk bento Chiba itu.

Chiba tampaknya mengerti tentang apa yang gadis itu fikirkan dan mengarahkan sumpitnya, mengambil daging itu. "Kau mau ini, Rinka?" Chiba menawarkan ke Rinka dengan nada yang setengah serius, setengah bermain.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya melihat uniknya daging itu, bukan mau makan bekalmu." Ucap Rinka dingin, mengelak bahwa yang dibawa Chiba itu adalah makanan favoritnya, Beef Storganoff. Tapi tentu saja, sebagai wanita, ia tidak membiarkan lelaki itu mengira ia mau makan lauknya itu.

"Tak usah malu, Hayami-san. Ini untukmu." Chiba dengan tulus mengambil porsi yang cukup banyak dari bentonya itu. "Aku sering memasak ini bersama orang tuaku." Jadi aku tidak keberatan kau mau ini.

Rasa tulus dan nafsu makan Rinka membuat gadis itu menyerah pada keinginannya. "B-baiklah, jangan salah paham ya tapi. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya." Chiba meletakkan daging sapi itu pada kotak lauk pauk Rinka yang berisi salad dan eggroll. Rinka tampak senyum, tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya dari Chiba.

"Chiba-kun, terima ka—" Ucapan terima kasih Rinka dipotong oleh suapan daging itu ke mulut Rinka. Rinka terkejut dan merasakan wajahnya memanas dan pipi gadis bermata hijau itu memerah, karena disuapi oleh lelaki..yang dapat disebut masih temannya.

"C-C-C-Chiba-Kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan baru saja tadi?" tutur Hayami terbata dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena tingkah laku teman snipernya itu. Bisa dibilang itu adalah pria yang pertama kali menyuapinya, selain ayahnya tentu saja.

"Kamu terlihat lucu dengan tingkah lakumu itu. Kamu seperti buku yang terbuka, mengelak tapi mudah ditebak. " Balas Chiba dengan tawa yang bernada jahil di situ. Rinka tak menyangka, Chiba memiliki Akabane Karma di dalamnya juga.

"D-Diam, Chiba-kun!" Hayami membalas.

"Oke, tenang, itu hanya bercanda saja. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau memang suka. Kalau begitu, aku tak akan 'menghukum' seperti itu." Jawab Chiba datar, sambil menaiki pohon yang ia panjat untuk duduk di rantingnya.

Kedua orang itu kemudian memakan bento mereka masing-masing dengan sunyi..yang menjadi canggung untuk mereka berdua. Rinka masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi baru saja, dan Chiba tampaknya tidak mau berkata apa-apa soal apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Rinka merasa perasaannya bercampur aduk, ia merasa kesal dan malu, tapi di sisi lain ada perasaan senang yang timbul dalam hati Rinka,entah kenapa. Rinka ingin memarahi pria yang menyuapinya tadi baru saja, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena toh, ia sudah diberikan makanan favoritnya itu. Jika Rinka adalah Kurahashi Hinano, mungkin ia sudah memasang muka _excited_ saat memakan masakan daging perancis itu. Tapi karena ia bukan Hinano, ia menyembunyikan antusiasmenya itu sambil memakan bekalnya.

Beruntung bento mereka cepat habis, sehingga mereka dapat langsung kembali ke kelas itu untuk mempersiapkan diri dan melepaskan diri dari kesunyian canggung itu. Chiba turun dari pohon itu, dan Rinka mengikutinya. Rinka akhirnya membuka suara untuk melepas kesunyian itu.

"Chiba-kun…" Hayami memanggil dengan suara pelan.  
"Ya?"  
"Yang kamu bicarakan dengan Koro-sensei itu." Sebelum menuntaskan kata-katanya Chiba langsung menjawab gadis itu.  
"Hanya hitungan jarak dan kalkulasi untuk stabilitas penembakan dalam pistol, kenapa?"  
"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja."  
"Oh. Jadi kamu menyukai kalkulasi, bahkan dalam aplikasi yang…unik seperti itu?"  
"Tentu saja, Hayami-san. Aku memang menyukai kalkulasi seperti itu. Ilmu eksak adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditentang oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh Korosensei.

"Selamat berjuang, Chiba-kun." Hayami menyudahi pembicaraan mereka berdua.  
"Untukmu juga, Hayami-san." Chiba membalas ucapan rekannya itu.

Rinka masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan Chiba. Sudah lama ia tidak dapat seterbuka itu pada orang lain, tapi pada saat itu ia lebih menggunakan perasaan dalam tindakannya. Dalam hati Rinka, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia senang telah mendapatkan teman dimana ia dapat sedikit terbuka dalam perasaannya. Sedikit.

END FLASHBACK.

Wajah Rinka kembali memerah saat menceritakan kisah itu, ia memang belum terbiasa mengucapkan hal…memalukan itu ke orang lain, apalagi ke anak-anaknya tersendiri. Mata anak perempuannya itu semakin berbinar mendengar cerita Rinka, sementara anak laki-lakinya, meskipun menyembunyikan antusiasnya, tetap menahan wajah seriusnya.

"Jadi…talenta dari papa menular kepadaku." Ujar Hayama dengan bosan. "Dan talenta mama…menular ke Risa nee-chan, sepertinya." Anak bermata tajam itu menambahkan, ia bingung mengapa mukanya dan sifatnya yang mirip dengan ibunya itu tidak membuat dia mendapatkan keahlian jurnalistik ibunya, tetapi mendapat fleksibilitas otak ayahnya.

Saudara perempuannya mengabaikan perkataannya adiknya itu, dan bertanya sesuatu ke ibunya.

"Mama, apa mama sudah mencium bibir papa pada saat itu?" Anak perempuannya dengan polos bertanya. Rinka yang kaget dengan pertanyaan anaknya itu langsung tersedak dan batuk.

"K-Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu, Risa?" Rinka dengan wajah yang masih merah setengah berteriak menjawab anaknya dengan pertanyaan.

"Dari novel yang kubaca, kalau orang sudah menyuapi seperti itu, berarti kalian sudah jadi sepasang kekasih. Dan pada saat dia jadi kekasih, er..dia mencium bibir pasangannya" Anaknya menjawab dengan polos kembali. Rinka menetralkan emosinya dan menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Belum, sayang. Mama belum sampai pada tahap itu dengan Papa pada saat itu." Jelas Rinka. "Darimana ia tahu hal macam seperti itu. Anak ini sudah tajam juga pikirannya…" gumam Rinka dengan wajah yang masih terlihat gugup.  
"Hmm, begitukah? Baiklah, lanjutkan ya ma, aku tidak sabar melihat kisah cinta kalian!" Anak yang perempuan itu berkata dengan antusias, Rinka hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas, tanda mengalah pada anaknya itu.

Rinka kembali membuka halaman baru dari buku hariannya itu. Batinnya " Oh, bagus, hal yang memalukan lagi…Apa aku sudah suka dengan Ryuu sejak aku bertemu dengannya, ya? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku hampir selalu menulis tentang dia di catatan harianku.."

TBC

* * *

Phew! Chapter 3 Selesai.  
Note :  
\- Rinka menyukai Current Events dan Chiba menyukai Matematika adalah dari wikia Assasination Classroom  
\- Keahlian Chiba : Kalkulasi Spasial adalah dari anime dan manga.  
\- Keahlian 'memasak' Chiba adalah pure spekulasi dan karangan penulis.

 **Please Rate and Review**  
ChibaHaya forevar!

Lightstriker, out.


	5. Chapter 4 : Wisata Kelas

**Wisata Kelas**

 **Copyright Assasination Classroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei dan yang terlibat didalamnya, penulis tidak memiliki apapun.**

 **Timeline : Wisata Kelas Bulan Juni yang dilakukan setelah test mid-semester**

* * *

14 Juni, 2013

Rinka menghela nafas dalam setelah para wanita, termasuk B*tch – sensei mengejar Koro-sensei untuk memaksanya membuka kehidupan pribadinya di depan kita semua, tentu saja, guru gurita super cepat yang mengajar mereka itu lolos….lagi. Rinka berjalan bersama Kurahashi dan Hara kembali ke kamar tidur untuk istirahat.

"Huh…hari ini lelah sekali." Kurahashi, gadis yang fanatik pada Biologi itu berkata sambil menguap. Bagaimana harimu, Rinka-chan? Hara-san?

"Aku sangat kagum dengan penembak jitu itu, grup Terasaka ternyata asyik juga, kalau kalian sudah mengenal mereka dengan dekat." Lanjut Hara, berkata, Hara dan grup Terasaka pada hari itu, berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati kuliner yang direkomendasikan Hara dan Muramatsu di daerah Kyoto itu.

"Hahaha, ternyata anak berandal memiliki sisi lembut juga ya." Balas Kurahashi. "Rinka-chan, kamu bagaimana?"

"Buruk dan Baik, Okajima terbuka memotret gadis-gadis yang berbentuk badannya yang memakai yukata yang terbuka. Kami sempat meninggalkan dia karena malu." Hayami berkata dengan nada yang sedikit malu dan risih atas sikap teman sekelompoknya yang mesum itu.

"Hmm, kemudian baiknya?" Kurahashi yang penasaran bertanya pada Rinka.

"Kami melihat atraksi yang Koro-sensei sabotase dan kultur klasik…itu saja." Jawab Hayami tanpa antusias ke Kurahashi. Kurahashi berfikir sejenak dan menyeringai, ia bermaksud untuk menjahili temannya itu sedikit.

"Bagaimana dengan Chiba-kun?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kurahashi, Rinka mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda bingung. Gadis itu menatap temannya yang menyukai binatang itu.  
"Bagaimana dengan Chiba-kun? Maksudnya?" Tanya Rinka dengan heran.  
"Hmm…kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu berdua, Hayami-chan?" Tanya Hara dengan serius, matanya menatap iris hijau Rinka, Kurahashi juga mengikuti. "Bukankah kalian dekat? Dia satu-satunya anak lelaki yang kamu ajak bicara, bukan?" Hara melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Jangan salah paham, Hara-san…aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Chiba-kun." Jawab Hayami sambil membuka pintu masuk kamar tidur mereka, yang lain sudah ada di kamar tidur, bersiap untuk mendengar cerita lanjutan B*tch-sensei tentang karirnya menggoda laki-laki untuk assasinasi.

Rinka hanya terdiam dan bosan mendengar cerita B*tch-sensei tentang kegiatannya pada masa lalu, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu menyukai sifat guru beretnis Slavik yang mesum dan er…memiliki tampak yang liberal itu. Dia mengagumi kemampuan berbahasanya, tapi sifatnya tidak ia sukai. Rambutnya yang panjang pernah dikatakan mirip B*tch-sensei oleh beberapa temannya, membuat ia terkadang berfikir untuk mengganti mode rambutnya…mungkin setelah beberapa minggu, ia akan memotong rambutnya.

Setelah B*tch-Sensei bercerita panjang, ia tertidur karena Alkohol yang diminumnya. Rinka kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya…meskipun ia lebih sering menjawab dengan jawaban singkat ketimbang masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka.

"Jadi, Megu-chan….di kelas 3-E siapa yang kau tertarik untuk sekarang?" Gadis dengan wajah cerah, Kurahashi Hinano bertanya kepada ketua kelas itu.

"Emm…" Kataoka mulai memikirkan teman laki-laki yang paling membuat ia tertarik. Beberapa lama kemudian ia menjawab.  
"Isogai-kun, sepertinya." Dia menyebut nama Ikemen kelas 3-E.

"Isogai-kun? Ah, terlalu biasa." Jawab Yada, "Isogai-kun tampaknya dilirik oleh banyak wanita di kelas kita…dan kelas lain di gedung utama. Hmm, bagaimana denganmu, Hinano-chan?"

"Hmm. Jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik oleh siapapun, tapi yang paling baik, kubilang Isogai-kun. Atau Sugino-kun, karena ia pintar olahraga." Jawab Hinano dengan polos.

"Fuwa, kamu bagaimana?"Hara bertanya ke penggemar manga berat itu.

"Hmm…Mimura dan Sugaya, karena mereka sama menyukai manga/anime." Jawab Fuwa dengan tertawa yang sesuai dengan gaya karakter manga.

"Kaede-chan?"

"Aku? Sepertinya Nagisa-kun. Dia feminine tetapi memilki wajah yang lucu." Gadis berkuncir dua itu menjawab hingga tertawa.

Rinka mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan hal yang…buruk baginya. Ia tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan hal yang asing seperti ini, paling tidak bagi dirinya. Pria..bukan hal yang pernah ia pikirkan, tapi ia tidak dapat mengelak dalam hati memang ada pria yang membuat dia tertarik akhir-akhir ini, meskipun tidak secara cinta romantis.

"Rinka-chan bagaimana?" Yada tiba-tiba bertanya, Rinka menggerutu dalam hati, akhirnya giliran dia yang harus mengakui hal memalukan ini. Semua gadis di kelas 3-E langsung menatap dirinya, penasaran dengan jawabannya, maklum kelas 3-E semuanya mengetahui dia adalah salah satu yang paling dingin di kelas itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Rinka singkat.

"Hah? Yang benar? Bukankah kamu dekat dengan pria ITU, Hayami?" Nakamura Rio, yang terkenal sebagai Akabane Karma versi perempuan, berkata dengan nada menggoda untuk membuat Rinka mengakui yang ingin dia dengar.

Muka Rinka memerah sedikit karena ucapan Nakamura tadi, ia tahu kalau yang ia maksuda adalah Chiba.

"Pria? Siapa?" Rinka mengelak, dengan menjawab pertanyaan Nakamura dengan pertanyaan.

"Tak usah pura-pura, Hayami."seringai Nakamura bertambah lebar. "Kamu tahu siapa yang ku—kita maksud. Hehehehe."

"Iya, apa hubunganmu dengan Chiba-kun, Hayami?" Tanya Fuwa dengan penasaran. Untung saja Fuwa mendahului menjawab nama itu.  
"Kamu yang pendiam tampaknya bisa dekat dengan dia, seorang laki-laki, bahkan." Lanjut Hara.

"Kita hanya menyukai hal yang sama dan memiliki keahlian yang sama…itu saja, kita hanya teman." Jawab Rinka dengan datar.

"Kamu tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan dia?" Kataoka mencoba menggali.  
"Ceritakan saja Rinka-chan, kita semua perempuan di sini, bukan?" Hinano menambahkan.

"Hmm..mungkin ya. Sedikit tertarik…dibandingkan pria yang lain di kelas kita." Hayami, dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah karena malu, mengakui hal itu. "Tapi jangan salah paham, aku tidak menyukai dia atau punya perasaan special ke dia. Sama sekali tidak."

"Hahahahaha, kami tahu…Hayami-chan." Ujar Nakamura dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar, ingin jalan sebentar." Ujar Rinka. Intovert Rinka sangat tinggi, hingga jika ia dipaksa mengeluarkan isi hatinya, kebiasaan seperti ini yang dilakukannya.

"Hayami malu sepertinya…" tutur Nakamura.

"Ya, gara-garamu." Jawab Kataoka dengan senyum ditambah sweatdrop.

"Apa dia suka dengan Chiba-kun?" Kayano bertanya.

"Tidak, tapi dia pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih ke Chiba-kun…mungkin bukan sesuatu yang sesensitif suka romantis, kalau suka seperti itu lebih tepatnya mungkin belum." Okano menjawab pertanyaan Kayano.

"Kau tahu darimana, Okano-san?" Tanya Yada heran.

"Aku pernah mengalaminya." Jawab Okano dengan senyum yang kecil.

"Ohhh, Okano pernah mengalaminya? Mari kita interogasi dia sekarang, kelitiki ia, semuanya!" Nakamura memulai kembali jahilnya, kali ini ke Okano.

"Ahhh, lepaskan!." Teriak Okano pada saat banyak wanita kelas 3-E menahan dia dan menggelitiki dia.

Rinka berjalan ke arah balkon penginapan itu, mukanya sedikit kesal dan lelah, menahan rasa tidak enak dalam hatinya. Ia memang selalu begini tiap kali dipaksa mengakui hal yang memalukan. Ia berfikir untuk merasakan udara malam sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Namun ternyata saat dia mencapai tempat balkon itu, ada seorang pria yang familiar dengannya.

Chiba.

Pria berponi panjang itu belum sadar ada teman, rekan snipernya yang mendekati dia, tatapannya melihat ke arah atas yang merupakan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang…dan bulan sabit permanen yang dihancurkan Korosensei. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa lama dan sesekali senyum, mungkin mengapresiasi keindahan ciptaan yang kuasa.

Rinka tanpa berbicara langsung berdiri dekat dengannya, tangannya memegang pagar balkon yang ada di situ. Chiba baru menyadari ada rekan snipernya itu, tetapi mereka tetap diam untuk beberapa lama. Diam mereka tidak terlihat canggung dan membosankan, dan keduanya tampak mengerti apa yang sama-sama mereka sedang lakukan.

Chiba akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Rinka bicara. "Jadi yang wanita belum tertidur juga?"

"B*tch-sensei saja yang sedang tidur." Jawab Rinka dengan pelan.

"Pasti kalian melakukan apa yang kita lakukan ya?" Tanya Chiba.  
"Hah?"  
"Membicarakan _love-life_? Yang laki-laki semua membicarakan itu, aku tak tertarik, jadi aku keluar. Tampaknya Nagisa juga tidak tertarik dan dia ke bawah untuk berbicara dengan Koro-sensei."  
"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu? Esper atau cenayang ya?" Tanya Rinka heran, dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir.  
"Heh, kalau satu gender berkumpul dengan umur seperti kita, apalagi yang dibicarakan? Matematika? Politik Jepang?" Balas Chiba dengan nada sindiran, tetapi tersirat humor di dalamnya. Rinka menyadari bahwa rekannya ini memiliki rasa humor juga, meskipun..hampir tidak ada.

Mereka kembali diam untuk beberapa saat, kali ini diam secara canggung, karena mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa topic yang dibicarakan sudah mulai ke arah yang mereka tidak sukai. Kali ini Rinka yang mencoba mengakhiri kesunyian canggung itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?  
"Oh, tentang wanita yang kalian sedang tertarik untuk sekarang. Kanzaki-san yang paling banyak, tentu saja."  
"Oh…wajar itu."  
"Okajima memilihmu, sekedar info saja." Tutur Chiba datar.

"Apa?!" Rinka jujur tidak menyangka teman sekelasnya yang paling mesum itu tertarik padanya. Sekarang ia harus menjaga jarak lebih darinya, untuk menghindari ia memotret dirinya, terutama dalam keadaan yang memalukan, dan menjauhi dirinya….meskipun sulit karena ia duduk sebelah Okajima.

"Okajima juga menjelaskan alasan dia memilihmu, tentu saja, hal itu bukan yang mau kudengar, saat itu juga aku keluar dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat." Chiba menjelaskan dengan datar.

"Ugh, aku tahu alasannya, pasti lekuk tubuh atau ukuran lagi. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya." Jawab Rinka dengan risih

"Yah, dia orang yang paling antusias mengikuti pelajaran ero Koro-sensei." Chiba menambahkan. Ia tahu bahwa Okajima dan terkadang lelaki yang lain seperti Mimura, Maehara, dan Kimura memiliki sesi belajar 'privat' setelah pulang sekolah tentang hal kewanitaan setiap hari Jumat.

"Apa? Pelajaran ero? Kamu tahu darimana—jangan-jangan pernah ikut juga ya?" Selidik Rinka dengan mata yang lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Tentu tidak." Chiba menjawab dengan yakin sambil sweatdrop. "Okajima dan Maehara pernah…menggodaku, Nagisa, dan Isogai untuk ikut, tapi kita tak pernah mau. Tapi kata Mimura, Okajima dan Maehara sering berdiskusi tentang hal kewanitaan anak kelas 3-E di situ.

"Uh, dasar laki-laki…apa hanya mesum saja di otak mereka?" Gerutu Rinka. Chiba mengabaikan gerutu Rinka dan menjelaskan kejadian di ruang laki-laki.

"Koro-sensei melihat catatan kita tentang wanita yang kita tertarik dan keluar."

"Hmm. Kejadiannya hampir sama, kalau di ruang wanita, saat kita sedang bercerita tentang kisah B*tch-sensei, dia tiba-tiba ada dan menghindar saat kita memaksa dia membongkar kisah cintanya." Rinka menjelaskan dengan sedikit senyum, dalam hatinya ia mengira kejadian itu sedikit lucu juga untuk wisata ini.

"Jadi, Hayami-san, kamu keberatan kalau kutanya sesuatu hal yang personal?"  
"Tergantung apa yang kamu tanyakan."  
"Jadi….kamu sedang tertarik dengan siapa?" Chiba bertanya dengan polos, Rinka terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chiba yang tiba-tiba itu. Tak disangka, ternyata Chiba orang yang jujur dan langsung juga dalam berkata.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Rinka.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja…dan mungkin memberimu saran..itu yang teman lakukan, bukan?" Jawab Chiba dengan tulus. Rinka terkejut sedikit dengan jawaban Chiba itu. Dibalik rasa pendiamnya, Rinka melihat sesuatu yang berharga dalam diri temannya itu, ketulusan.

"…" Rinka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mentalnya belum cukup untuk langsung mengakui ia tertarik dengan Chiba, meskipun tidak secara romantis, atau belum, tepatnya, akan canggung sekali mengakui hal tersebut, apalagi pria yang ia tertarik ada di sebelahnya.

"Kalau aku menjawab, kamu juga harus menjawab, oke?" Rinka akhirnya meminta Chiba agar adil dalam mengakui ini. Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali selama beberapa menit, Rinka akhirnya mengakui isi pikirannya.

"Aku tertarik padamu." Jawab Rinka datar. Chiba menaikkan alisnya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan? Kaget? Senang? Bingung? Tapi Rinka sulit mengetahuinya karena ekspresinya disembunyikan poninya itu/

"Jangan salah paham! Aku tidak tertarik secara romantis atau apapun. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri, ya!" Rinka mengingatkan Chiba a la tsunderenya. Setelah menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit labil sesaat, ia menatap muka Chiba.

"Baiklah, sudah kukatakan, sekarang giliranmu."

"Ternyata kita sama…aku juga tertarik padamu. Hanya tidak secara romantis…dan juga tidak secara mesum." Chiba berkata, kata-kata terakhirnya itu ia ucapkan dengan nada yang risih, melihat beberapa temannya menyukai wanita karena pikiran yang mesum.

Rinka terdiam mendengar jawaban rekan snipernya itu, ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata orang yang dia…sedang tertarik juga tertarik padanya. Tidak ada yang buruk saat orang yang kau tertariki…merasa tertarik pada dirimu juga.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku, Chiba-kun?" Gadis itu bertanya kembali. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia penasaran juga dengan alasan Chiba tertarik padanya.

"Hmm…kepribadianmu, mungkin. Di balik kedinginanmu itu, kamu memiliki hati yang hangat dan tulus. Rasa seriusmu juga…sepertinya cocok denganku. Kamu juga langsung dalam berbicara. Aku rasa itu yang membuatku tertarik.

Rinka tertegun atas jawaban rekannya itu, tak disangka dia sudah membuat dirinya bagaikan buku yang terbuka. Gadis itu merasakan pipinya sedikit memerah, tidak banyak pria yang sampai seterbuka ini dengannyam apalagi memujinya…Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Rinka menjadi….puas? senang? Entahlah yang pasti bernilai positif. Mereka kemudian hanya terdiam, menikmati angin malam dan suasana langit yang indah. Tidak lama kemudian, lampu penginapan mulai dimatikan, tanda mereka harus kembali.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ya, selamat malam." Chiba melambaikan tangannya, dengan senyuman yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Iya, selamat malam juga." Balas Rinka dengan senyuman, yang Rinka sadari hanya ia berikan untuk orang tertentu saja.

Mungkin lebih tepat mereka dikatakan BELUM memiliki perasaan satu dengan yang lain, membuka hati perlu waktu, tentu saja.

END FLASHBACK

Rinka selesai membacakan buku hariannya kepada anaknya. Ia melihat sudah pukul 2.00, tak disangka hampir satu jam ia membacakan buku hariannya itu kepada kedua anaknya. Kedua anaknya masih antusias mendengar cerita ibunya.

"Ma, apa mama dulu tidak langsung suka pada papa?" Risa bertanya dengan melirik muka ibunya yang bingung dengan pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Hmm… mama mungkin sudah suka pada papa kalian sejak bertemu pertama…tapi mungkin belum menyadari rasa suka setelah beberapa lama." Jelas Rinka. Rinka menggenggam tangan anaknya itu.

"Tapi kalian berdua masih terlalu kecil, jadi jangan berfikir tentang ini dulu, OK?"

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal….menjijikan seperti itu."Anaknya yang bungsu, Hayama, langsung menjawab ibunya.

"Ok, ma. Hmm….rasanya ceritanya makin menarik! Seperti drama saja" Risa dengan antusias menunggu cerita berikutnya. "Ayo, ma lanjutkan cerita berikutnya!" Anaknya menarik-narik tangan ibunya.

* * *

Phew, update selesai. Di cerita ini, kalau Okajima tertarik pada Hayami bukan karangan, tapi berdasarkan character chart. Okajima memang menyukai Rinka, tapi tidak jelas 'suka' ini berarti apa, di guidebook, 'suka' Okajima lebih cenderung 'tertarik' yang lebih cenderung secara seksual (memiliki badan yang bagus, dll).

Rinka tidak menyukai Irina juga official dari guidebook yang mengatakan kalau model rambutnya diganti karena mirip dengan Irina yang membuat ia kesal, di situ disebutkan juga kalau Rinka malu pada Okajima karena sifat mesumnya.

Lightstriker Out.


	6. Chapter 5 : Alasan

**Alasan**

 **Copyrights, Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan segala pihak yang terlibat**

 **Timeline : Setelah Wisata Kelas, Ritsu sudah ada pada saat ini**

* * *

17 Juni 2013

Rinka menghela nafas dalam…waktu di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 3.30 PM, yang sudah lewat sekitar 1 jam, setelah waktu bel pulang berdering di gedung tua itu. Koro-sensei pergi ke Negara di Asia Tenggara untuk membeli makanan…yang sepertinya Rinka ingat bertulisan 'Tempeh Mendoan' di selebaran yang ia tunjukkan yang Koro-sensei pamerkan kalau itu berasa seperti daging, untuk orang yang vegetarian sangat cocok. Rinka hanya melamun di atas ranting pohon besar itu, menikmati sore hari.

Kebiasaan ini terkadang dilakukan gadis bermata hijau itu, sikapnya yang introvert membuat ia sering termenung sendiri. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya bersyukur, tempat ini sangat melegakan, di tengah gunung. Melihat jam sekali lagi, gadis yang berbadan kecil itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia sudah memberitahu orang tuanya, tampaknya orang tuanya paham atas kelemahan gadis ini, jadi mereka mengizinkannya, asal tidak terlalu malam pulangnya.

Saat dia menuju jalan turun, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Pria yang berponi panjang dan berbadan tinggi….Ryuunosuke Chiba. Ia langsung menghampiri teman dan rekan penembak jitunya itu, ia merasa lega juga ada yang ia kenal. Pria itu duduk di atas tanah sambil merenungkan hal yang…Rinka tidak bisa tebak…kemungkinan kalkulasi matematika, karena memang temannya itu sangat suka dalam pelajaran yang bersifat hitungan.

"Chiba-kun.." Gadis itu memanggil, tapi sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melihat Chiba menyendiri seperti ini, sebelumnya ia pernah melihat Chiba menyendiri saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Pria itu tersadar dan melihat ke belakangnya.

"Hayami-san? Kamu baru pulang jam segini?" Chiba menaikkan alisnya , matanya yang disembunyikan itu nyaris kelihatan.

"Kamu sedang apa di sini?" Rinka bertanya.  
"Hanya sedang memikirkan saja…soal matematika yang tadi diberikan." Jawab Chiba. Rinka dalam hati mengangguk dan berpikir 'Benar, kan?' "Aku baru saja ingin berdiri dan pulang." Jawab Chiba dengan nada yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga mau pulang." Jawab Hayami.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turuni bukit ini." Chiba berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Kedua sniper terbaik di kelas itu mulai menuruni gunung. Hampir setengah dari perjalanan mereka dipenuhi kesunyian yang canggung, hal yang sudah biasa bagi kedua orang itu. Keduanya memang tidak suka berbicara dan mengobrol seadanya. Dalam hati, mereka saling mencari topic obrolan yang akan berlangsung panjang, tentu saja. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat mereka berfikir terlalu lama.

Akhirnya Chiba membuka mulutnya. "Hei, Hayami-san?"

"Apa?"  
"Boleh kutanya sesuatu? Tentang pengalamanmu?"  
"Hm. Tergantung pertanyaannya."

Chiba menelan ludah sebelum membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Apa yang membuatmu jatuh ke kelas 3-E?" Pertanyaan Chiba membuat mata Rinka sedikit melotot, tentu saja pertanyaannya itu membuat dirinya mengingat memori yang tidak ingin dia ingat lagi.

"Aku ceritakan, tapi kamu harus menceritakan alasanmu." Jawab Rinka dengan pelan. Chiba mengangguk.

"Baiklah, karena kamu sudah jadi temanku, akan kuceritakan" Hayami menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sejenak, untuk menghilangkan rasa minder. "Nilaiku turun karena orang terlalu mengandalkanku." Jawab Rinka dengan emosi yang ditekan, tapi masih memiliki nada pahit dalam ucapannya.

"Mengandalkanmu?"  
"Ya, aku dahulu salah satu class-rep seperti Isogai-kun dan Kataoka-san. Sebenarnya nilaiku tidak terlalu buruk awalnya, aku berhasil masuk kelas B. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi berlebih, jadi aku dinilai bertalenta oleh kelasku. Padahal aku sama saja seperti yang lain. Di Klub Ski, di kelas, di kerja kelompok, aku yang dipercayakan mengerjakan banyak hal." Rinka berkata dengan pahit, kali ini emosi kesalnya terlihat di mukanya.

"Aku tidak melawan, karena…entah kenapa? Malas, Tidak peduli, atau memang aku terlalu pendiam dan sulit mengekspresikan diri. Nilaiku turun karena aku tak bisa focus, dan…kamu tahu." Rinka menutup matanya sesaat, raut sedih terlihat di wajahnya. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu." Lanjut Rinka.

"Oke..alasanku masuk kelas 3-E. Mungkin karena lebih aku pemalu. Dulu aku satu kelas dengan Kataoka-san, jadi aku tidak dipercaya menjadi ketua kelas. Ada yang mirip sepertimu, tapi dalam kerja kelompok, aku yang diminta mengerjakan banyak hal." Ujar Chiba dengan muka yang terlihat datar, tetapi ia tahu dari lekukan dari sela-sela poninya, Rinka melihat ada kekesalan dalam diri Chiba.

"Tapi yang fatal adalah, aku sangat lemah dalam…menghafal, terutama hal yang sulit. Biologi contohnya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengajariku…dan akupun juga tidak dapat bertanya, alasannya karena aku sulit mengekspresikan diri. Kurang lebih sama denganmu…" Ujar Chiba dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku mengerti…masalahmu." Ujar Rinka pelan.

Setelah itu, kedua orang itu menuruni gunung dengan sunyi, tetapi kali ini sunyi yang ada tidak canggung, karena mereka tampaknya sedang merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Chiba tampaknya pribadi yang unik juga. Ternyata mungkin ini rasa saling mengerti yang mereka rasakan sejak mereka bertemu…mereka memiliki masalah yang sama dan kelebihan serta kekurangan yang mirip juga. Rinka tampaknya sedikit tersentuh dengan cerita Chiba. Ia membuka mulut untuk memberikan dukungan mental.

"Hei, Chiba— Ah!" Saat memanggil Chiba, Rinka tak sadar ada batu di dekat kakinya, membuat dia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Hayami!"Beruntung Chiba segera menangkapnya dengan menahan pinggang gadis itu. Melihat pose yang sedang mereka lakukan dan posisi gadis itu menatap mukanya, wajah Chiba dan Rinka sama-sama merona, menyadari kontak tubuh dan posisi muka mereka yang sudah dekat.

"A-apa yang -? L-Lepaskan aku!" Rinka melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Chiba itu. Muka Rinka langsung merah kembali saat mengingat apa yang terjadi baru saja. Setelah beberapa lama diam, ia menetralkan nafasnya.

"T-Terima kasih. Maaf tadi aku hanya shock." Ujar Rinka dengan wajah yang masih merona. "Jangan salah paham…aku tak butuh bantuanmu, tapi karena kamu sudah berbaik hati, yah…"

"Er, Sama-sama, Hayami-san." Ujar Chiba dengan sedikit terbata, ia dapat melihat bahwa Chiba ternyata malu juga berada di…posisi tersebut. Rinka langsung mengusir pikiran tadi jauh-jauh. Setelah…kecelakaan barusan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada halte dekat kaki bukit itu, mereka menunggu bus, dengan kesunyian lagi…kali ini kesunyian yang ada lebih canggung, karena kejadian baru saja yang membuat mereka sangat malu.

"Apa yang kurasakan tadi barusan?" Pikir Rinka dengan diam. "Saat aku ditangkap Chiba-kun tadi aku memang malu…tapi ada rasa yang belum pernah kurasakan.." Gumam Rinka. Gadis itu mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Apa itu rasa suka—ah tidak mungkin." Gumam Rinka mengusir pikirannya yang macam-macam. "Bagian diriku ada yang berkata aku nyaman dalam posisi yang tadi…mungkin ini rasanya memiliki teman." Gumam Rinka, dengan tersenyum dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, bus mereka datang dan mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu dengan sunyi tanpa ada omongan. Tampaknya Chiba juga masih memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Bagi mereka yang pendiam dan jarang merasakan emosi, rasa dan kejadian seperti itu melekat di pikiran mereka dalam waktu yang lama.

Setelah bus mereka sampai di daerah dekat rumah mereka, mereka akhirnya membuka suara untuk berpamitan satu dengan yang lain.

"Aku pulang dulu ya…" Sahut Chiba dengan pelan. "Sampai besok.."

"Ya, Chiba, terima kasih…atas yang tadi." Rinka berkata, Chiba hanya mengangguk. Selam perjalanan, RInka kembali memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilaluinya tadi…bersama Chiba.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rinka disambut oleh ibunya.

"Rinka, bagaimana harimu?" Ibunya bertanya. Rinka hanya diam, tidak memperhatikan kalau ia sudah di dalam rumahnya.

"Rinka! Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu?" Suara keras dan tepukan ibunya membangunkan RInka.

"Oh, ah, tidak ma, tidak ada apa-apa." Rinka, dengan terbata-bata dan muka yang masih sedikit merah menjawab ibunya.

"Kamu sedang memikirkan apa, Rinka?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Emm, tidak ma, hanya memikirkan…em,…pelajaran. Aku ke kamar dulu, ya." Rinka langsung berlari ke tangga.

"Anak aneh…" Ujar ibunya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Rinka duduk di mejanya dan kembali berfikir tentang apa yang sudah dilaluinya baru saja. Tiba-tiba gambaran dimana Chiba memegangnya untuk mencegahnya jatuh terekam di pikirannya. Wajah Rinka kembali merona, membayangkan mukanya yang sangat dengan Chiba seperti tadi. Ia tidak menyangka, dibalik sifatnya yang keras, ternyata ada sisi seperti ini juga di dalam dirinya.

"Mungkinkah aku suka dengan Chiba-kun?" Pikirnya dengan wajah yang kembali merona.

END FLASHBACK.

* * *

Rinka dalam masa kini, menceritakan hal yang dialaminya bersama pria yang jadi suaminya sekarang dalam masa lalu membuat mukanya menjadi merah kembali. Ia mulai berfikir apakah kisah seperti ini cocok diceritakan ke mental muda anaknya.

"Wahhh! Papa romantis sekali! " Ujar anak perempuan sulungnya yang mewarisi mata hijau dirinya dan rambut hitam ayahnya itu.

"Hmm…mama punya masalah dalam sekolah dahulu? Menarik juga." Anak laki-lakinya berkata dengan antusiasme yang ditekan.

"Mama, apa mama sudah suka dengan papa pada waktu itu?" Tanya anaknya. Rinka yang mendengar itu langsung mukanya memerah.

"Em…itu.." Rinka terbata dalam menjelaskan. Anak perempuannya tersenyum jahil.  
"WAHH! Muka mama memerah, pasti mama dulu saat itu sudah suka ya dengan papa?"

"Risa, kalau sekali lagi kamu menggoda mama, uang sakumu akan dipotong." Jawab Rinka dengan perempatan di kepalanya, dengan senyuman yang tajam.

"Ah! Maaf!" Anaknya sadar dan menutup mulutnya. Hayama, anak Rinka yang lelaki hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Maaf, mama, jangan potong uang saku Risa." Ujar anaknya dengan memelas. "Jangan marah ya ma, lanjutkan dong." Anaknya memohon sambil mengelus dada Rinka.

"Uh, baik, baik" Rinka menjawab. "Tapi kamu harus diam kali ini, Oke?"  
"OKE!" anaknya tersenyum.

* * *

Phew, Updated. Kali ini hanya oneshot biasa tanpa ada kaitan dengan jalan cerita lainnya, dalam fanfic ini, Rinka sudah mulai memiliki perasaan pada Chiba. Tapi memang belum yakin tentang rasa sukanya.

Rate and Review Please

Lightstriker out.


	7. Chapter 6 : Musik

**Musik**

 **Dislclaimer : Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei, dan orang yang terlibat di dalamnya**

 **Timeline : Setelah Ritsu datang tapi sebelum Itona dikenalkan dalam seri manga**

 **Pairings? Still ChibaHaya**

* * *

28 Juni, 2013

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong._

Bel tanda kelas selesai telah berbunyi, semua murid kelas 3-E merapikan barang mereka masing-masing dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Rinka juga memasukkan semua alat belajarnya ke dalam tas. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Rinka berencana untuk langsung pulang hari ini, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap privasi untuknya. Rinka menoleh ke belakang, mendapati mesin pembunuh yang di-install oleh perusahaan yang terkait dengan pemerintah Jepang, yang satu kelas sepakat dengan Kataoka, memanggil mesin itu Ritsu. Setelah murid memberi hormat, Korosensei siap untuk pergi juga, seperti biasanya, memakan makanan eksotis.

"Nurufufufufu…sampai jumpa besok, semuanya. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang sensei berikan. Sensei akan pergi ke turki, untuk makan kebab domba dahulu! Sayonara!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, Sensei keluar lewat jendela dengan kecepatan Mach 20nya, bagi satu kelas, hal ini sudah biasa. Rinka bergegas pulang, sebelum itu ia melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya berkumpul, Yuzuki Fuwa, Nakamura Rio, Hinano Kurahashi, Touka Yada, Kaede Kayano sedang berkumpul di meja Fuwa.

"Kita jadi ke pameran buku komik lama, 'kan?" Gadis berambut pirang, Nakamura dengan rasa antusias, seperti biasa berkata ke teman-temannya itu.

"Tentu saja, jadi! Hari ini grand openingnya! Kita bisa membeli buku lama 50% off di situ! Aku tak sabar, akhirnya aku bisa mendapat manga-manga lama yang ada sebelum aku lahir!" Fuwa, berteriak dengan antusias, hingga beberapa orang yang masih ada di kelas melihat ke arahnya. Rinka melihat dan tersenyum kecil, melihat temannya berlaku TERLALU antusias dengan kesenangannya itu. Tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga, begitu benak Rinka, ia pun memiliki…Obsesi yang hampir sama dengan Fuwa dalam tingkat antusiasmenya.

"Wah! Kamu bilang pameran komik lama, Fuwa? Aku mau ikut! Boleh 'kan? Aku mau sekali melihat buku-buku komik lama untuk inspirasi gambarku!" Sugaya, sang artist kelas 3-E berteriak dengan nada yang tak kalah antusias dengan Fuwa, memang anak ini senang sekali dengan seni. Ia langsung berlari ke meja Fuwa.

"Sugaya-chan, tentu saja boleh! Benar kan semuanya?" Hinano melirik ke arah Sugaya dan semua temannya.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi apresiasi kita pada komik! " Fuwa berkata sambil tertawa, yang lainnya mengangguk. Tampaknya Fuwa memiliki partner dalam obsesinya.

"Tentu saja, komik merupakan seni, tiap zaman memiliki style yang berbeda-beda…" Sugaya mulai berceramah tentang hal seninya, Rinka tampaknya tertarik pula dengan ucapan Sugaya. Dalam hati, ia juga ingin ikut, kalau tidak ada hal yang ingin dikerjakannya hari ini.

"Ikutlah Sugaya-kun! Aku juga mengajak Sugino dan Nagisa, mereka ingin ikut juga." Kayano menambahkan. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka sadar Rinka masih belum keluar dari kelas. Mereka pun juga mengajak Rinka. "Sayangnya Karma-kun bolos hari ini…mungkin dia juga ingin ikut."

"Rinka-chan bagaimana?" Hinano bertanya. "Mau ikut?"

"Kau tak ada acara kan, Hayami-chan? Ayo ikut!" Ajak Fuwa dengan antusias.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada keperluan hari ini…" Rinka tersenyum kecil dan menolak mereka dengan sopan. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak dapat mengatakan 'keperluannya ' itu.

"Ah! Pasti janji dengan Chiba, ya?" Nakamura dengan seringai jahilnya berusaha meledek Rinka. Tetapi sesuai dengan julukan Takebayashi dan Okajima, nature tsundere Rinka tidak termakan dengan ledekan Nakamura Rio.

"Tidak. Maaf ya aku pergi dulu." Rinka berkata dengan langsung dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hayami memang pendiam ya..terkadang dia harusnya tak berlebihan dengan keseriusannya."

Rinka langsung membuka smartphonennya, dan menghubungkan headsetnya dnegan ponselnya, mendengar lagu Jazz yang merupakan jenis lagu favoritnya. Ia sesekali menepuk dan menggerakan badannya mengikuti irama lagunya, dengan senyuman yang manis—yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan ke orang lain. Ia naik bus menuju arah rumahnya, tetapi ia berhenti dahulu, ke tempat 'keperluannya' yaitu, CD Store yang baru dibuka dekat rumahnya.

Ia dengan antusias masuk ke dalam genre lagu Jazz kesukaannya, ia memang menaruh obsesi yang rahasia pada lagu dan dansa Jazz, di luar dugaan, Rinka sangat mengerti dan lihai dalam berdansa ala lagu jazz, yang merupakan rahasia kelenturan badannya dan keseimbangannya dalam menembak. Belajar tarian dari video dan menirunya, melatih pula penglihatan kinetic Rinka yang berguna buat assasinasi. Di luar dugaan, ada orang yang ia kenal di tempat itu juga, yang memperhatikan ia mendengar dan melirik album Jazz dari tadi, termasuk melihat gerakan dansa kecilnya sambil mendengarkan lagu jazz dari sampel earphone yang ada.

Laki-laki berponi panjang , yang melihat dia dari tadi menepuk bahunya dari belakang, Rinka terkejut dan secara refleks menoleh ke belakang, mendapati teman snipernya….Ryuunosuke Chiba.

"Chiba-kun…sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanya Rinka dengan bingung, ia benar-benar tak menyangka temannya itu ada di tempat yang sama…kenapa hal ini sering sekali terjadi di antara mereka berdua, seperti karakter dalam manga saja.

"Melihatmu, dong." Goda Chiba dengan seringainya, emosi yang sangat langka pada Chiba yang selalu serius dan hanya tersenyum dalam waktu tertentu saja, kali ini membuat seringai jahil yang mirip dengan Karma.

"…" Muka Rinka tertunduk, ia tak menyangka 'Rahasia'nya akan terbongkar. Tapi untung Chiba yang mengetahuinya, kalau Okajima atau Maehara, hal ini pasti akan jadi gossip di kelas, tentang sisi Rinka yang tak pernah dilihat semuanya. Rinka melanjutkan bicaranya . "Kamu melihatnya semua?" Tanya Rinka dengan gugup.

"Tentu, gerakanmu sangat bagus, Hayami-san." Tutur Chiba, masih dengan sedikit seringai jahilnya. Rinka mulai memiliki rona dengan warna yang muda di wajahnya.

"Jangan.." Kata-kata Rinka tertahan di mulutnya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan beritahu kepada siapapun….tolong." Rinka berkata dengan datar. Ia tidak ingin sisi ini diketahui semua orang. Sisi liar Rinka yang pendiam dan tsundere, memliki rasa antusias yang tinggi di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai gantinya.." Chiba melanjutkan.

"Ganti? Ganti apa?" Tanya Rinka, heran.

"Rahasiakan ini ke Okajima dan Mimura. Aku mengelak dari mereka untuk pergi ke sini juga….Mereka ingin melihat-lihat toko kamera dan…kamu pasti tahu kelanjutannya." Chiba berkata sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Rinka melihat dan tersenyum ke arah Chiba.

" _Deal._ Meskipun aku jarang juga berinteraksi dengan mereka….Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Chiba-kun?"

"Tentu saja melihat-lihat album juga. Apa yang orang lakukan di toko CD dan album ini?" Jawab Chiba datar. Matanya yang tersembunyi oleh rambutnya melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Oh. Musik apa yang kamu sukai?" Rinka penasaran juga dengan selera orang misterius ini.

"Aku suka musik dari negara Eropa klasik. Karangan Bach, Beethoven, dan lainnya." Tutur Chiba, sambil melihat CD kumpulan lagu klasik yang ia ambil. Rinka menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Ia tidak menyangka, orang misterius ini bisa menyukai music klasik seperti itu.

"Oh. Itu…menarik juga." Rinka berkata sambil melihat CD yang Chiba ingin beli. "Aku memang menyukai Jazz dari dulu."

"Ya, aku tahu, kamu pernah melakukan tarian Jazz setelah pelajaran P.E. waktu itu 'kan? Saat itu yang lain sudah masuk kelas, tapi aku sempat melihat ke belakang saat jalan, kamu bersama Fuwa-san, Hara-san, dan Kurahashi-san. Kamu sedang memperlihatkan tarian Jazz itu, badanmu lentur juga." Ucap Chiba dengan senyuman yang kecil. Dalam hati, ia mengagumi juga, kelebihan Rinka itu, ia tahu kenapa keseimbangan dan kinetic visionnya memiliki level yang tinggi, untuk anak SMP.

Wajah Rinka sedikit memerah. Ia tak menyangka ada siswa lelaki yang melihat ia berdansa a la Jazz itu. Untung saja itu bukan si mesum Okajima Taiga atau si pecinta wanita Maehara. Bisa diakui, gerakannya sedikit…meningkatkan daya tarik tubuhnya yang kecil tetapi ber- _tuned_ itu. Kalau mereka berdua yang melihat, pasti sudah berfikir yang aneh-aneh, apalagi Okajima.

"K-Kamu melihatku? Ugh…aku tak menyangka ada laki-laki yang melihat.." Rinka sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gerakanmu bagus.". Puji Chiba. "Tampaknya, kamu berbakat juga dalam seni menari, aku tak menyangka sama sekali, serius, Hayami-san." Rinka membuang muka, karena sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa malu yang berakumulasi tiap pujian yang Chiba berikan.

"Uh..T-terima kasih. Aku rasa." Mode Tsundere Rinka mulai menunjukkan dirinya. "Tapi jangan salah paham! A-aku tidak melakukannya karena aku menyukainya, hanya gerakannya bagus, aku kira dapat melenturkan tubuhku untuk kemudahan assasinasi, jangan salah!"

"Ya, baiklah." Chiba tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Rinka seperti ini, ia tahu kalau yang benar isi hatinya adalah yang ia sangkal dalam kalimatnya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah selesai? Aku mau membayar ini ke kasir?" Tanya Chiba.

"Hmm..aku juga sudah selesai. Ayo kita bayar ke kasir dan langsung pulang." Rinka tampaknya tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lagi di sini, kehadiran Chiba tampaknya membuat moodnya hilang.

Setibanya di kasir,saat Rinka meraih dompetnya untuk membayar, tangan Chiba menghalangi dirinya dan meraih sejumlah uang di tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar." Ujar Chiba dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa? Tidak! Kenapa kamu mau membayar barang yang kubeli?" Protes Rinka. Gadis itu memang tidak suka diberikan perlakuan…special oleh orang lain.

"Sudah, diam saja, biar aku yang bayar."

"Tidak, Chiba-kun. Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri!" Rinka melanjutkan protesnya. "Aku tak mau berhutang dan merepotkan orang lain!" Perdebatan mereka membuat kasir yang ada bingung dengan keadaan yang dia hadapi.

"Er…maaf, dapat diselesaikan nanti? Ada pelanggan lain yang mengantre di belakang kalian." Kasir itu berkata dengan nerves.

"Maaf, biar saya yang membayar. Ini uangnya." Chiba bergerak cepat saat ia melihat Rinka sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Rinka bermaksud untuk protes, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, agar tidak menghambat lebih jauh.

Setelah itu Chiba segera membayar barang yang ia beli. Setelah barang yang ia beli dibungkus dengan plastik dan karton, kasir itu tersenyum.

"Ini barangnya. Kalian sepasang kekasih ya? Lain kali tolong jangan berdebat dengan lama seperti itu, ya. Membayar barang kekasih anda itu wajar, tapi jangan menghambat kerja saya. Mendengar itu, wajah Chiba dan Rinka sama-sama menimbulkan rona yang kecil. Keduanya menjawab dengan kompak.

"Bukan." Jawab keduanya.

"Maaf, sudah menganggu, sampai jumpa." Chiba berpamitan dengan kasir itu dan pergi keluar toko bersama Rinka. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Rinka mengakhiri kensunyian mereka berdua itu.

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu, tahu." Protes Rinka dengan muka yang cemberut. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Chiba karena sudah membayarnya. "Biar aku ganti sekarang—" Ujar Rinka sambil merogoh dompetnya, tetapi diinterupsi oleh Chiba.

"Tidak usah." Chiba menahan bahu Rinka. "Kita teman, bukan? Teman wajar melakukan hal itu." Jawab Chiba. Rinka bisa merasakan ketulusan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan anggap itu hutang, karena aku ikhlas memberikannya bagimu." Rinka cukup kaget dengan ucapannya. Mendengar ucapannya itu ia memutuskan untuk menerima pemberian Chiba.

"B-Baiklah. Tapi jangan salah paham. Aku tetap merasa berhutang padamu, dan CD ini tidak kunilai lebih hanya karena kamu memeberikannya. Jangan salah." Rinka, dengan muka yang sedikit memerah, mengaktifkan mode tsunderenya lagi.

"Tapi..aku tak menyangka kamu menyukai musik klasik. Dari mukamu, kau tampaknya lebih menyukai musik yang depresi atau emo begitu." Ujar Rinka dengan datar.

"Ya..setiap orang memiliki keunikannya masing-masing, dengan kepribadianmu kukira kamu menyukai music dengan jenis yang sama denganku." Chiba kemudian menepuk bahu Rinka. "Setiap orang memiliki keunikannya sendiri, itu yang membuatmu jadi individual.

Rinka sedikit terkejut dengan ceramah Chiba, ia sadar juga kata-katanya benar, karena ini juga sisi Chiba yang belum pernah ia lihat. "Benar juga katamu…buktinya kamu sendiri memiliki hati filosofik seperti itu, orang memang memiliki keunikan masing-masing." Chiba hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya mendengar tanggapan Rinka.

"Baiklah, aku akan lewat jalan sini, sampai jumpa besok." Tak terasa, mengobrol bersama Chiba membuat mereka berjalan terasa cepat. Rinka tersenyum kecil dan menjawab Chiba.

"Iya, sampai jumpa Chiba-kun." Balas Rinka. Dalam perjalanan pulang ia menyadari, tampaknya ia bisa lebih terbuka dengan rekan snipernya itu. Tampaknya rasa suka bukan hal yang mustahil juga bagi mereka berdua, karena sudah memiliki bibit perasaan yang tertabur dalam diri mereka berdua, meskipun keduanya belum ada pada tahap hubungan sejauh itu.

END FLASHBACK.

* * *

"Mama menyukai jazz juga?" Anaknya yang bungsu, Hayama bertanya pada ibunya, dengan antusiasme yang ditahan, tampaknya anaknya yang bungsu ini menyukai tipe music yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Iya, kamu menyukainya juga?" Tanya Rinka.

"Erm…iya, sedikit." Jawab anaknya, masih menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, ia bermaksud untuk melihat koleksi album jazz ibunya, mungkin dengan diam-diam di lain waktu.

"Ada benarnya juga, buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya itu…" Gumam Rinka sambil tersenyum, ia memahami sifat anaknya yang mencerminkan dirinya itu.

"Hmmm..ceritanya kurang menarik kali ini! Lanjutkan ma!" Anaknya yang sulung berkata sambil menarik bahu ibunya.

"Baik, baik, berhenti menarik bahu mama, Risa." Rinka membalikkan lagi buku hariannya.

* * *

Akhirnya update selesai juga. Mudah-mudahan pembaca sekalian menyukainya. Di sini keahlian dansa Jazz Rinka berasal dari wikia. Tetapi music klasik Chiba murni karangan. Maaf kalau kurang romance di sini, tapi chapter ini lebih ke arah Friendship.

Rate and Review, please, terutama dari fandoms Chiba Haya :D


	8. Chapter 7 : Es Krim

**Es Krim  
**

 **Disclaimer : Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan pihak yang terlibat**

 **Timeline : Ulang Tahun Rinka (12 Juli), setelah episode Terasaka dan Shiro  
**

 **Pairings : ChibaHaya**

* * *

12 Juli, 2013

Ulang Tahun.

Siapa yang tidak menyukai hari ulang tahun? Mungkin hanya sebagian kecil sekali orang yang tidak menyukai hari ulang tahunnya di dunia ini. Salah satu orang itu adalah Rinka Hayami. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pagi pun tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Saat dia bangun, keluarganya, mamanya, papanya, dan adik laki-lakinya berkumpul di kamarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rinka-chan!" Ketiga keluarganya berteriak dengan serentak. Rinka hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah gadis yang biasanya terlihat cemberut itu. Yah, meskipun ia tidak suka perayaan seperti ini, karena sikap introvertnya yang akut, dia tetap menghargai rasa sayang keluarganya.

"Rinka, mama akan memasak makanan Perancis favoritmu malam ini, jangan pulang larut ya? Anakku sudah besar sekarang…" Ibu Rinka memeluk anaknya dan mengelus pipinya. "Mama senang nilaimu sudah naik kembali, tampaknya masuk ke kelas akhir ada baiknya juga." Rinka sweatdrop dengan komentar ibunya yang terakhir.

"Nee-chan, selamat ulang tahun!" Adik laki-laki Rinka memeluk kakaknya dengan rasa sayang. Papanya hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya.

Ini alasan Rinka tidak begitu menyukai hari ulang tahunnya. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan ayahnya, bisa dibilang ayahnya salah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar mengetahui isi hati Rinka, secara emosi ia lebih dekat ke ayahnya, meskipun ia mewarisi rupa dari ibunya, yang diturunkan juga ke adiknya.

Setelah beberapa lama 'menghadapi' perayaan ulang tahunnya, ia pamit ke kedua orangtuanya, dan pergi ke sekolah…di atas bukit lagi yang sejauh 1 kilometer dari gedung utama sekolahnya itu. Hari ini, ia sengaja datang tidak terlalu awal, tidak seperti biasanya. Karena akan dimulai lagi jalan berliku pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia menggeser pintu kelas dan menghitung sampai 3 detik.

"3….2…..1…" Hitung Rinka dengan suara pelan. Sementara ia menghitung, Hinano berlari dari posisi berdiri di depan kelas dan berlari ke arah Rinka.

"Kyaaahhhh! Selamat ulang tahun, Rinka-chan!" Hinano Kurahashi, siswi kelas 3-E yang paling tulus dan berbinar langsung memeluk gadis tsundere bermata hijau itu. Rinka memasang senyum datar dengan sweatdrop sambil berteriak kemenangan dalam hati karena prediksinya benar, Hinano akan bereaksi dan memeluknya setelah hitungan ke-3.

Murid perempuan yang lainnya, juga ikut mengerubungi Rinka dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Rinka.

"Hayami-chan, selamat ulang tahun!" Hara dan Fuwa ikut memeluk Rinka.

"Hayami, selamat ulang tahun, nanti kubuatkan kue ya, untukmu!" Kayano memeluk Rinka .

"Hayami, selamat ulang tahun, semoga beruntung ya, dengan Chiba!" Goda Nakamura dengan sengiran yang jahil seperti biasanya.

"Hayami-chan, selamat ulang tahun." Kataoka menjabat tangan Rinka.

"Hayami-san, selamat ulang tahun." Dengan elegan, Kanzaki menjabat tangan Hayami. Ia menyodorkan buku cerita Jepang yang pernah ia katakan ke Kanzaki. "Itu hadiahnya, aku membelinya di Toko Buku kenalan ayahku. " Gadis elegan itu tersenyum tulus, yang dibalas juga oleh Rinka. Ia memang menyukai buku yang direkomendasikan Kanzaki dari awal.

"Hayami, selamat ulang tahun, ajarkan aku jazz ya?" Okano menepuk bahu Rinka dari belakang.

"Terima kasih semuanya.." Ujar Rinka dengan senyum tulusnya. Meskipun Rinka adalah gadis tsundere, dalam waktu seperti ini, dia bisa tersenyum dengan hangat kali ini.

Setelah semua perempuan menyelamati Rinka, dan beberapa laki-laki seperti Sugino dan Nagisa menyelamati Rinka, ia langsung duduk pada bangkunya. Dalam benak Rinka, ada orang yang ia ingin dengar mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun baginya. Siapa?

Tentu saja, pria berponi panjang dan yang matanya tertutupi oleh poninya itu. Ia (mungkin) tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada lelaki itu, tapi ketertarikannya pada kepribadian dan ilmu penghitungan pria itu yang membuat dia ingin mendengarkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya.

Chiba Ryuunosuke.

Sayangnya anak itu, dan TEPAT pada hari ulang tahunnya saja, tampaknya telat hadir, sehingga otomatis, mungkin ia belum tahu ini hari ulang tahun Rinka. 5 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Rinka mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hayami." Rinka menoleh ke arah asal suara yang SANGAT ia kenal itu, dan langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tanda insting defensif pada tubuhnya. Yang dilihat Rinka adalah muka yang setengah formal, dan setengah mesum (yang berusaha orang itu sembunyikan, mungkin karena merasa tidak enak.) Orang itu adalah Okajima Taiga, yang menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uh…" Gumam Hayami. "Kenapa harus dia?" Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tindakan dan pikiran mesum teman sebelahnya itu. Bukan berarti ia menganggap Okajima sampah atau apapun, tapi ia hanya merasa risih dengan sifatnya. Rinka dengan setengah merinding menjabat tangannya secepat kilat dan melepaskannya. Ia TERPAKSA senyum ke arahnya.

"Terima Kasih Okajima-kun." Bisa dikatakan itu adalah kata yang pertama diucapkan ke pria penikmat majalah porno dan dada wanita yang besar itu (bersama dengan Koro-sensei), dan kata-kata pertama, itu adalah HARAFIAH. Dalam kerja kelompok pun, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun ke orang itu, Okajima juga mengerti sifat Rinka, jadi ia pun jarang memanggilnya.

"Yes! Hayami memanggil namaku, akhirnya.." Ia berbisik, tapi telinga Rinka yang terlatih, berhasil menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Okajima. Rinka hanya sweatdrop dengan reaksi teman sebangkunya itu.

"Sebagai hadiah aku akan memotretmu pada pelajaran renang—" Kata Okajima dibalas dengan tatapan dan nada dingin Rinka.

"Mencoba lakukan hal itu, lensamu akan kupecahkan di kepalamu, Okajima-kun." Okajima menutup mulutnya setelah itu dengan sedikit ketakutan, tapi ia pun paham dengan reaksi Rinka itu. Semua kelas juga paham.

Setelah itu, Koro-senseipun masuk ke dalam kelas. "Selamat Pagi, semuanya! Mari belajar dan bergembira hari ini, jangan lupa assasinasinya!" Koro sensei melihat muka Rinka dan berkata lagi.. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hayami-san! Yang lain boleh mengucapkannya saat istirahat nanti, nurufufufufu."Rinka hanya tersenyum kecil pada senseinya dan mengangguk membalas ucapannya.

Koro sensei mengabsen murid satu per satu, Akabane Karma dan Chiba tampaknya absen hari ini. Setelah Koro-sensei mengabsen semuanya, ia bertanya pada yang lain tentang absen hari itu.

"Karma-kun tidak heran dia absen, ada yang tahu di mana Chiba-kun?" Tidak ada yang menjawab satu kelas. Seperti kebetulan yang hampir menembus ranah Mujizat, Chiba datang, dengan menghela nafas dalam tanda ia kelelahan, tampaknya ia berlari.

"Koro-sensei, maaf aku terlambat."  
"Nyu, Chiba-kun tak seperti biasanya kamu terlambat, ada apa?"  
"Maaf, tadi aku ada keperluan sebentar.."  
"Dan keperluan itu adalah…? Chiba-kun, apapun keperluanmu itu, disiplin harus dibiasakan—" Chiba tersenyum dan memperlihatkan voucher atau brosur, yang seisi kelas tidak dapat melihat apa di depan lengannya.  
"Nyuaa! Voucher Es Krim bermerek bonafide itu? Kau dapat darimana, Chiba-kun?" Korosensei bertanya, sambil menahan air liurnya. Satu kelas sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku Koro-sensei.

Chiba menetaskan ide dan berbisik ke Koro sensei. "Satu untukmu, dan aku duduk sekarang, bagaimana?" Mata Korosensei berbinar dan mengambil brosur itu dari tangan Chiba. "Nurufufufufu, kau tajam juga, Chiba-kun, baiklah aku terima perjanjian ini." Chiba langsung duduk di tempat duduknya setelah memberikan satu brosur berisi voucher itu ke Koro-sensei.

"Mudah sekali dia disogok….." Batin satu kelas, Nagisa langsung mencatat kelemahan Korosensei yang baru tersebut : 'Mudah menerima suap'.

Chiba duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran seakan tidak ada apa-apa, memang mungkin ia tidak melihat Rinka diselamati Korosensei dan satu kelas siswi…dan Okajima, jadi mungkin ia tidak tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Rinka.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, dan Koro-sensei seperti biasa pergi entah ke mana, tampaknya untuk menukar voucher yang diberi Chiba tadi. Satu kelas (kecuali Chiba) sudah menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Rinka, kelompok Terasaka yang sudah menerima kelas 3-E setelah insiden Itona dan kolam renang itu bahkan semuanya sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Tinggal satu pria yang berkepala keras ini. Entah kenapa Rinka kesal atas sikapnya yang tidak peka. Bukankah mereka berdua teman? Dia saja sudah tahu hari ulang tahunnya kapan, meskipun telat karena ia baru tahu awal Juni kemarin saat Kataoka dan Isogai membuat kalender ulang tahun murid kelas 3-E, dan Chiba melihat juga kalender itu. Dia kan' Rekan sniper dan temannya, masa tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, sementara orang seperti Terasaka, TERASAKA saja mengucapkan dia selamat ulang tahun.

Rinka bergegas mengetuk kepala laki-laki yang menurutnya tidak peka itu. Ia berfikir jangan-jangan otaknya memiliki poni panjang juga.

"Chiba-kun." Panggil Hayami pada Chiba, yang sedang memakan bentonya di dekat lapangan lari yang Korosensei buat sebelum tes mid-semester lalu. Ia duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka bentonya, yang ternyata salah satu makanan favoritnya, kara-age dengan salad. Chiba membalas pertanyaan Rinka.

"Hayami-san? Ada apa?" Makan bersama seperti itu sudah menjadi pandangan yang umum bagi kelas 3-E , meskipun orang seperti Maehara dan Nakamura membuat rumor tidak sehat antara hubungan mereka, kelas 3-E tahu mereka hanya teman dekat dan rekan kerja professional yang memiliki etika kerja dan integritas yang tinggi dalam hal assasinasi.

"Kenapa kamu telat hari ini, Chiba-kun?" Tanya Rinka dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Ia ingin tahu juga, kenapa orang yang selalu datang lebih awal itu terlambat dan berlari ke atas bukit.

"Aku mengantre untuk ini, Hayami-san." Chiba menunjukkan voucher Es Krim brand, yang ternyata juga sangat disukai Rinka. Rinka hampir menelan ludah melihat gambarnya. Tampaknya Chiba tahu hal ini, dan ia tersenyum melihat rekan snipernya menunjukkan sisi anak-anaknya. Sekeras apapun luarnya, wanita memang sangat suka makanan 'manis' seperti es krim.

"Kamu…dapat dari mana?" Tanya Rinka sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Di dekat rumahku ada outlet baru, aku mengantri dari jam 5 pagi untuk dapat antrian depan, Tokonya dibuka jam 6.50. Jadi aku berlari ke sini setelah naik bus. Aku dapat 5 voucher, karena mengantri pertama, aku mendapat 7 voucher, Lucky seven katanya. " Jawab Chiba sambil tertawa, dengan kata terakhirnya, lucky seven. "Empat untuk makan bersama keluargaku, papa antre bersamaku, 1 sudah kuberikan ke Korosensei." Lanjut pria berponi panjang itu, ada senyuman puas menghiasi wajah misteriusnya.

"Lalu, sisa 2 nya mau kauapakan?" Tanya Rinka, dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya ia ingin sekali meminta voucher itu, tapi pikiran itu tidak akan diizinkan berubah menjadi kata-kata.

"Oh, papa bilang untukku, karena keluargaku punya kupon diskon yang dibagikan ke sekitar kompleks rumahku, katanya sebagai promosi." Jelas Chiba. "Mungkin aku akan mengajak temanku makan di outletnya." Mendengar hal itu, mata Rinka melotot sejenak. "Teman? Siapa yang dia maksud?" Entah kenapa, Rinka merasa kesal saat mendengar kata teman itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong…Kamu tahu hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Rinka. Ia mengingat tujuan utamanya, untuk mengetuk kepala keras orang ini.

"Hari ini? Ada apa hari ini? Hari Kamis, bukan? Hari di mana tidak ada pelajaran B*tch-sensei? Pantas kamu terlihat senang, benar tidak?" Jawab Chiba dengan muka polos dan nada datar yang biasa Rinka dengar. Urat nadi Rinka sedikit mengembang tanda naiknya level emosi. Ia tidak menyangka temannya sekeras ini kepalanya.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Aku salah melihat hari ternyata. Aku pergi dulu ya." Ujar Rinka, dengan rasa kesal yang ditahan. Dengan kata-kata itu, Rinka berdiri dan meninggalkan Chiba sendiri.

"Tidak peka…" Gumam Rinka sambil berjalan ke arah gedung. "Sudahlah, tak ada bedanya ia mengucapkan selamat atau tidak." Gumam Rinka meyakini dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah kelas selesai dan murid-murid pulang. Rinka berjalan ke luar. Rinka merasa akhirnya hari ulang tahunnya akan selesai setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya. Dan akan berputar lagi hingga 1 tahun untuk ulang tahun berikutnya…kalau Bumi masih ada. Ia baru sadar bahwa mungkin hari ini hari ulang tahun terakhirnya, karena bisa saja dunia kiamat karena Korosensei Maret tahun berikutnya. Mungkin ada rasa..penyesalan? pada hari ulang tahunnya ini? Tapi Rinka tentu tidak akan mengakui hal itu, apalagi soal penyebabnya.

"Hayami-san." Panggil Chiba tepat pada saat ia ada di pintu masuk gedung kuno itu.

"Chiba-kun? Ada apa?"

"Kamu ada keperluan tidak sepulang sekolah ini?" Tanya Chiba, tangan kanannya menggaruk lehernya, untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ah, tidak ada sampai sore nanti, kenapa?" Rinka mengangkat alisnya. Tiba-tiba Chiba mengeluarkan vouchernya dari tasnya.

"Eh, emm, kamu mau es krim dulu di outlet dekat rumahku sebelum pulang? Aku mau mengajakmu." Susunan kata Chiba menjadi berantakan karena rasa gugupnya. Ia tahu bahwa mengajak jalan perempuan pada umuran mereka lazimnya adalah mengajak 'kencan', meskipun tentu saja, bukan itu yang Chiba maksudkan.

Dalam hati Rinka ingin segera berteriak 'Ya' tapi ia menahannya, ia sangat menyukai es krim brand itu. Ia bermaksud mengajak bicara Chiba untuk sebentar lagi.

"Lho, katanya kamu mau mengajak temanmu?"

"Ya, memangnya kamu bukan temanku?" Balas Chiba dengan rasa gugup yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya. Ia sempat menelan ludah sebelum mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. "Erm, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hayami Rinka." Chiba menarik nafas dalam saat mengucapkannya.

"…" Rinka terdiam, dalam hatinya, banyak emosi tercampur, senang, terkejut, kesal, dan malu menjadi satu. Muka Rinka merona karena rasa malu, terutama dengan ajakan Chiba yang pertama, wanita dan pria seumuran mereka berdua makan di tempat outlet Es Krim Italia itu kan…seperti-seperti..

"Seperti Kencan, bukan?" Pikir Rinka dengan muka yang masih merona.

"Terima kasih, Chiba-kun atas ucapannya." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Rinka. Gadis bermata hijau itu masih bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya soal ajakan Chiba.

"Ya, maaf aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang, aku memang mau membuat hal ini jadi kejutan untukmu, jujurnya aku mengantre pagi-pagi untuk memberikan voucher ini sebagai hadiahmu, itu sebagai salah satu alasannya." Chiba dengan muka yang masih tersipu, berkata dengan kalimat yang berantakan susunannya.

"Chiba-kun..." Rinka berfikir apa yang harus diucapkan sedikit lama..akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Terima Kasih." Ujarnya sambil menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman yang tulus. Melihat itu, Chiba kehilangan rasa gugupnya dan tersenyum kembali. Rinka mengambil voucher itu dari tangannya.

"Sama-sama, Hayami-san. Jadi? Apa kita akan pergi?" Rinka mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Chiba. Tak disangka ternyata ada yang memperhatikan ucapan mereka dari jauh, yaitu guru jahil mereka, Koro-sensei.

"Nurufufufufu, Chiba mengajak Rinka untuk…kencan ya? Ini bahan novel yang menarik untuk Bab 8 : Pasangan penembak." Korosensei berkata dengan pakaian penulisnya. "Harus kuikuti, untuk mengawasi keamanan mereka, bukan mengintip privasi mereka, tentunya..Nurufufufufu."

.

.

.

Chiba dan Hayami sampai di outlet Es Krim brand Italia itu, seperti yang ia duga, tempatnya cukup ramai, tapi serving di outlet itu terkenal sangat cepat, jadi meskipun ramai, mereka cepat mendapatkan pesanannya. Pelayan di tempat itu menyambut mereka.

"Selamat Siang. Meja untuk berdua? Apakah anda pasangan, mungkin?" Pelayan itu menawarkan tempat duduk…romantis yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan anak sekolah atau mahasiswa yang belum menikah . Brand ini memang terkenal dengan promosinya yang berkaitan dengan romance. Di tempat itu, kalau mengatakan pasangan, akan diberikan ruangan terpisah dari meja biasa, ke ruangan dengan alunan music romantis.

"Err..Em, bukan, kami berdua hanya teman." Chiba yang menjawab pelayan itu. Rinka melihat ke samping untuk menahan rasa malunya. Mereka mendapat sangkaan seperti ini bukan untuk pertama atau kedua kalinya, sudah cukup sering mereka disangka pasangan. Tentu saja, mereka berdua tidak, atau lebih tepatnya BELUM berfikir sampai ke arah sana.

"Oh, baiklah meja regular untuk berdua?Silahkan." pelayan itu membawa mereka ke meja untuk berdua. Pelayan itu menyerahkan menu dan pergi. Mata Rinka berbinar melihat menu yang dipaparkan di buku itu. Semuanya membuat Rinka ingin menelan ludah. Dengan voucher gratis satu es krim tanpa batas harga itu, mereka sepakat untuk memakan es krim yang normalnya bisa berharga hingga ribuan yen sekali makan. Mereka memanggil pelayan untuk memesannya.

"Saya pesan Four Seasons Memory." Rinka memilih es krim dengan empat rasa itu.

"Saya, Tropical Banana." Chiba memilih es krim a la Banana split itu.

"Maaf, apa kalian berpasangan? Kalau berpasangan, saya rekomendasikan menu khusus es krim satu mangkuk untuk berdua." Pelayan itu menawarkan. Rinka dan Chiba sedikit terkejut dan menurunkan pandangannya, timbul rona di wajah mereka. Lagi-lagi mereka dikira pasangan.

"TIDAK." Jawab mereka berdua dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Pelayan itu menangguk dan pergi.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Di meja itu, meskipun ada pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka terlihat rata-rata sudah tua dan menikah atau saudara karena kemiripan mukanya. Rinka sedikit gugup, karena kebetulan hanya mereka pada saat itu, yang duduk berdua dan tampak seperti pasangan. Sesekali ada yang melihat heran mengapa mereka tidak ke ruangan besar khusus pasangan di outlet itu.

"Maaf, Hayami-san, aku lupa brand ini memang memiliki kebiasaan begitu." Ujar Chiba setengah berbisik.

"Iya, aku tahu, tidak apa-apa, Chiba-kun. Hanya kurang nyaman saja seperti ini." Balas Rinka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Koro-sensei yang menyamar duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Menulis novel kisah 'cinta' anak kelas 3E di bukunya, sesekali memotret mereka. Tidak beberapa lama, pesanan mereka datang, memang pelayanan cepat mereka tidak perlu diragukan.

"Silahkan menikmati, tuan dan nona." Pelayan itu menaruh order mereka.

Rinka menelan ludah sebelum memakan es krim itu. Jika dia Hinano Kurahashi, pasti ia sudah berteriak kegirangan hingga seluruh outlet mendengar teriakannya itu, mungkin ia akan memeluk Chiba juga sebagai tanda terima kasih (tanpa maksud romantis, tentunya). Tentu saja, karena ini Rinka Hayami dan bukan Hinano Kurahashi, maka antusiasme Rinka hanya terlihat dalam hati saja, Rinka hanya tersenyum kecil menikmati es krim yang ia pesan.

Chiba mengamati gadis bermata hijau itu dari tadi, Ia sweatdrop saat melihat antusiasme tersembunyi Rinka. Ternyata sisi anak-anaknya lumayan manis juga, begitu gumaman pria berponi panjang itu. Matanya sesekali melihat antusiasme implisit gadis itu. Rinka sadar akhirnya karena ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam antusiasmenya, dan kembali menyusun wajah dinginnya kembali. Tiba-tiba Rinka mengingat ada klarifikasi yang harus disampaikan.

"Es krimnya enak sekali…" Kata Rinka. "Tapi jangan salah paham ya. Aku tidak suka seperti itu padamu atau semacamnya, meskipun semua orang di sini mungkin menganggap kita pasangan…Aku menerima ajakanmu sebagai teman, bukan kekasih…oke?"

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu juga, Hayami-san…Kita hanya teman. Teman wajar melakukan hal ini, bukan?"

"Benar." Rinka mengangguk setuju dengan Chiba.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menghabiskan es krim yang mereka pesan. Rinka tidak sadar ada noda es krim bekas ia makan di dekat mulutnya, ia terlalu antusias menyantap es krim yang dipesannya tadi, brand dari negara Italia itu memang terkenal menyajikan es krim yang sangat enak. Chiba melihat nodanya, mengambil tissue yang ada di atas meja dan mendekati muka Rinka.

Secara refleks, Rinka terkejut dan bergerak mundur dengan tindakan Chiba yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Chiba-kun, mau apa kamu?" Tanya Rinka dengan muka gugupnya. Ia terkejut saat merasakan tissue membersihkan noda es krim di dekat mulutnya. Melihat tindakan Chiba itu, pipi Rinka sedikit memerah, jantungnya pun sempat mengalami percepatan sesaat.

"Ada noda di dekat mulutmu, kamu terlalu semangat ya, memakannya?" Chiba berkata dengan nada datar khasnya, tampaknya ia sadar dengan kesalahpahaman yang ada pada diri Rinka dan mengklarifikasinya. "Aku hanya ingin membersihkan noda itu..bukan mau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok." Ujarnya dengan santai.

"K-kamu kan bisa bilang saja ada noda es krim di dekat mulutku, kenapa harus membersihkannya seperti itu?" Ujar Rinka dengan gugup, setengah berteriak, meskipun karena suaranya sangat pelan, ucapannya hanya sekeras bunyi percakapan normal. Pipi Rinka masih memerah karena tindakan Chiba baru saja.

"Kan kamu ulang tahun, wajar kalau aku yang membersihkannya, bukan?" Chiba berkata dengan nada santai dengan seringai jahilnya. Tampaknya ia mulai suka meledek teman dan rekan sniper 3-Enya ini.

"Uh…" Rinka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia kehabisan argumen. Mata gadis itu menatap poni panjang lelaki di depannya. "Baiklah, terima kasih…tapi jangan salah paham, aku bisa sendiri membersihkannya." Katanya, dengan mode tsunderenya yang sedang keluar.

"Jadi, kita sudah selesai, kan? Sebaiknya kita agak cepat, kamu ada makan malam bersama keluargamu, kan?" Chiba lekas berdiri, Rinka mengikutinya. Chiba bergegas ke kasir dan membayar dengan voucher di brosur yang ia dapat pagi tadi. Mereka keluar, dengan muka yang puas setelah menyantap es krim yang harusnya berharga ribuan yen itu secara normal.

"Hari ini menyenangkan juga..maksudku es krim tadi itu, enak sekali. Terima kasih, Chiba-kun." Rinka tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan bersama Chiba. Chiba mengangguk . "Sama-sama, Hayami-san." Mereka berjalan hingga mencapai perempatan jalan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Rinka berkata sambil menatap muka Chiba.  
"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini…Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat menyenangkan sekali." Rinka berbicara, setengah berbisik.

"Maaf? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Chiba, ia tidak mendengar karena sangat kecil suara Rinka saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Sudah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Rinka menoleh dan berjalan meninggalkan Chiba, tetapi pria itu menahan tangannya. "Hari ini menyenangkan juga, kita harus melakukannya lagi, lain kali." Chiba berkata sambil menahan tangannya. Muka mereka berdua sama-sama memerah karena kata klise yang Chiba ucapkan.

"B-Bodoh, kenapa kamu katakan hal seperti itu? Seperti sepasang kekasih saja…Jangan salah, aku hanya pergi denganmu karena aku merasa tak enak padamu, tahu! B-bukan karena aku senang pergi denganmu atau apapun…Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri, b-bodoh!" Ujar Rinka dengan muka yang masih memerah, sambil meninggalkan Chiba. "Sudah, aku pulang dulu, j-jangan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu lagi, menjijikan tahu! Kita Cuma teman tahu! Ugh, bodoh!" Rinka menggunakan tenaga lebih sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chiba.

"Apa yang si Chiba bodoh itu katakan? Membuatku gugup saja, dia hanya temanku, yang memiliki kesenangan sama denganku dalam beberapa hal, tidak lebih." Batin Rinka sambil berjalan pulang.

Chiba hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya itu, ia memang masih hanya menanggap Rinka sebagai teman, tapi dalam lubuk hati Chiba dan Rinka tentunya, mereka tidak menyangkal bahwa hubungan yang lebih dari teman itu…bukan hal yang mustahil juga.

.

.

.

.

Rinka melihat langit cerah yang terbuka lebar di atasnya, sambil berjalan ke arah rumahnya, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Ia tidak akan mau mengakuinya secara verbal, tapi dalam hatinya, gadis berambut oranye itu akhirnya berkata-kata dengan tulus.

 _Ulang tahun…mungkin bukan hari yang buruk juga._

 _._

 _._

Namun sebelum penulis cerita lupa, ending humor akan disisipkan untuk menawarkan momen barusan.

Tanpa disadari, momen mereka sudah diliput oleh si guru gurita yang usil, memasukkan setiap perkataan mereka ke buku catatannya.

"Nurufufufufu, untung saja mereka tidak melihatku, dan tampaknya narator fanfic ini terlupa akan keberadaanku, nurufufufufu. Kisah cinta anak SMP memang menarik sekali." Gurita itu melesat ke udara, untuk pergi ke pulau di Asia yang bernama Sumatera, untuk memakan masakan yang bernama 'rendang'.

END FLASHBACK.

"Wah, papa gentleman sekali ya…padahal mukanya misterius seperti itu." Ya, pada masa ini pun, muka Chiba masih terlihat misterius, poninya masih dibiarkan panjang, meskipun tidak sepanjang dahulu, tapi masih dapat dibilang menutupi matanya.

Tak terasa Rinka sudah dua jam menceritakan kisah buku hariannya dengan anaknya. Memori Rinka kembali pada masa SMP bersama ayah mereka dahulu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00.

"Kalian sedang apa, kenapa semua di kamar ini?" Terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi mereka, Chiba ternyata sudah pulang dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Rinka dan dirinya. Ia bingung kenapa Risa, anaknya yang perempuan tidak menyambut dan memeluk dia seperti biasa, dan kenapa Rinka tidak ada di ruang tamu tempat ia biasanya bekerja paruh waktu secara online, membuat artikel yang dimuat di beberapa majalah, atau di dapur menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Oh! Ryuu…kamu sudah pulang?" Wajah Rinka memerah, melihat er..suaminya sekarang ada di belakangnya. "Pekerjaan sudah selesai?" Tanya Rinka.

"Rin, aku sudah katakan di personal chat, kalau aku pulang lebih awal karena tugas rancanganku sudah selesai.." Chiba berkata dengan sweatdrop. "Lagipula apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Buku apa itu?" Chiba berkata sambil berlutut untuk melihat buku yang Rinka pegang. Wajah Rinka memerah dan tertunduk karena malu. Ia mengambil buku itu dan membuka-buka halamannya. Chiba tersenyum malu melihat isi buku hariannya itu, sementara Rinka sudah memerah hingga wajahnya semerah apel atau tomat, karena hampir semua catatan penting hariannya di kelas SMP 3 memiliki nama Chiba di dalamnya.

"Kamu….menulis drama SMP tentang kita? Dan kamu tak pernah bilang tentang buku ini, kepadaku?" Tanya Chiba, matanya yang biasanya tajam kali ini terlihat rileks, tanda keheranannya. Wajah merah Rinka menatap muka Chiba

"Ugh, jangan salah paham! Buku ini buku harianku, tahu. Ini privasi dan aku tidak hanya ekslusif menulis tentangmu di buku harianku!" Rinka langsung berubah defensif, mode tsundere yang dulu sering diperlihatkan kepada Chiba keluar kembali.

"Tapi….saat kelas 3-E, peristiwa yang kamu catat hampir semuanya memiliki namaku… Kamu sudah suka denganku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Rin?" Tanya Chiba dengan menyebut nama sayangnya pada Rinka.

"Uh.." Rinka kehilangan kata-kata. Ia merasa malu, karena hal ini terjadi di depan anak-anaknya.

"Aku tak tahu, Hayama, ternyata mama bisa kehilangan kata-kata seperti ini kalau hal memalukan diberitahu padanya." Risa berbisik ke Hayama, adiknya.

"Risa nee-san, kita mendapat kelemahan mama kita." Adiknya itu menimpali kakaknya dengan seringai jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu? Salah? Kita sudah menikah sekarang, bodoh." Muka Rinka masih mengernyit, tampaknya ia sangat kesal, karena rahasia memalukan yang selama ini ia simpan terbongkar. Chiba hanya menatap muka istrinya itu dengan senyuman jahil yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hahahaha, sisi rahasia mama sudah ada sejak kita bertemu, tampaknya dia juga sadar akan itu." Chiba menoleh dan melihat kedua buah hatinya. "Ia seperti Hayama, tapi hatinya lembut sekali, kalau kalian sudah dekat dengannya."

"Ryuu! Jangan kamu racuni anak-anak kita!"

"Baiklah, selanjutnya yang kamu catat apa, Rin? Oh…ini…tak kusangka..kau mencatat hal memalukan ini? Untung saat itu tidak ada yang melihat kita…" Chiba mengingat kembali peristiwa masa kecil mereka..

"K-kembalikan buku itu Ryuu !" Rinka berteriak sambil mencoba mengambil buku itu, tetapi Chiba yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, hanya menaikkan posisi buku itu di tangannya agar tidak bisa ia raih, sambil membacakan cerita selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, ini salah satu momen memalukan kita…untuk kita belum jadi pasangan waktu itu.."

"J-jangan baca yang bagian itu, Ryuu!" Rinka dengan sia-sia terus mencoba meraih buku hariannya dari tangan Chiba.

* * *

Phew selesai, setelah berkutat dengan tugas di kehidupan nyata. Chapter kali ini agak panjang, dengan sentuhan genre romance yang kecil seperti biasa.

Please Rate & Review


	9. Chapter 8 : Belajar Bersama

**Belajar Bersama**

* * *

 **Bab berikut dari kumpulan 'drabble' bersambung ini**

 **Disclaimer : Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan pihak yang terlibat**

 **Timeline : Beberapa hari sebelum ujian tes akhir semester**

 **Pairings : Still ChibaHaya dengan sentuhan IsoMegu pada akhirnya**

* * *

19 Juli 2013

Ujian Akhir Semester.

Itulah yang ada di bayangan siswa dan siswi kelas 3-E…dan tentu saja semua murid sekolah di Jepang pada saat itu. Seperti biasanya, Koro-sensei mengajar murid kelas 3-E dengan kecepatan maksmalnya untuk membuat klon. Dan seperti biasanya, orang yang harusnya paling dapat diandalkan membolos lagi….Karma Akabane. Pria jenius berambut merah itu mungkin adalah orang yang terpintar di kelas dead-last itu, yang level berfikirnya hanya dapat disaingi oleh Nakamura dan Takebayashi dalam kelas itu, sementara Isogai dan Kataoka memiliki ketekunan yang menyaingi nilai Pria jahil itu. Sayangnya, ia meremehkan tes akhir ini, karena kejeniusannya itu. Tampaknya kelas 3-E tidak berharap banyak lagi pada Karma kali ini dan memacu secara maksimal belajar mereka.

Kelas E telah membuat taruhan dengan Kelas A untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kelas masing-masing inginkan. Beberapa orang di kelas E, termasuk Rinka sudah memprediksi, bahwa kelas A pasti akan menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Mereka bertarung untuk mendapatkan posisi teratas masing-masing subjek terpenting. Tentu saja, Rinka bukan salah satu 'andalan' kelas itu, karena kemampuan belajarnya yang cenderung hanya di atas rata-rata saja, dan minatnya yang seimbang pada setiap pelajaran. Rinka berfikir sejenak soal lelaki jahil berambut merah itu. Kalau saja ia memiliki otak sepintar dia, ia tidak akan malas seperti anak itu.

Rinka menghela nafas dan mengingat andalan kelas untuk memperoleh nilai tertinggi, dan tentu saja memenangkan taruhan yang satu lagi, menembak tentakel Koro-sensei dengan Cuma-Cuma, untuk proyek assasinasi mereka Rinka mengingat dan berfikir tentang andalan kelas tersebut.

.

Untuk Bahasa Inggris…Nakamura dan Nagisa.

Untuk Ilmu Sosial…Isogai

Untuk Ilmu Sains…Okuda dan Takebayashi

Untuk Bahasa Jepang…Kanzaki dan Kataoka

Untuk Matematika…Karma dan Chiba

"Tampaknya Karma tidak begitu bisa diandalkan untuk matematika kali ini…" Gumam gadis berambut orange itu. Ia memiliki bakat, sebut saja seperti insting, untuk mengetahui kejadian yang mungkin terjadi. Tes di sekolah itu memang terkenal sangat sulit, level soalnya akan meningkat dari mid-semester ke akhir semester.

Hari di sekolah itu berlangsung seperti rutinitas menjelang tes akhir. Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Korosensei tampak akan pergi lagi. Gurita itu memang sangat santai, meskipun hari sedang tegang untuk murid-muridnya. Ia berkata sebelumnya ingin pergi ke Malaysia, untuk mencoba makanan eksotik, apa namanya? 'Roti Canai' sepertinya.

Semua murid cenderung sudah memulai rasa tegangnya untuk serius belajar. Bahkan orang yang biasanya easygoing dan santai seperti Okajima , Maehara, Kimura, dan Hinano mulai serius belajar. Okajima, Sugaya, dan Mimura akan belajar bersama Isogai dan yang lainnya hari ini. Kelompok Terasaka pun juga (di luar dugaan) mulai serius belajar, tapi tampaknya, dari hasil catatan yang Rinka lihat, mereka konsentrasi belajar Home EC. Entah mengapa mereka tampaknya niat sekali belajar mata pelajaran sekunder yang…kurang penting itu.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, beberapa murid keluar setelah merapihkan alat sekolah mereka. Isogai dan Kataoka tampaknya mengajak beberapa murid untuk belajar bersama, termasuk Karma, tetapi sang _prankster_ berambut merah itu tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk belajar lagi. Beberapa murid tampaknya tetap berada di kelas untuk belajar lebih lama lagi.

"Hayami-san." Terdengar suara datar memanggil Rinka, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chiba berdiri di dekatnya. "Jadi 'kan hari ini?" Chiba menjulurkan tangannya, terdapat selembar kertas – tiket reservasi tempat duduk perpustakaan untuk 2 orang. Rinka tersenyum melihat tiket itu.

"Tentu saja. Ah tapi ini bukan berarti aku mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu atau semacamnya ya. Karena aku membutuhkanmu mengajariku Fisika, dan kamu membutuhkanku mengajarkan ilmu sosial, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus belajar berdua seperti ini." Rinka menjelaskan ke rekan snipernya itu. Chiba hanya tersenyum, ia tahu yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Mereka jauh lebih mudah berkomunikasi satu dengan yang lainnya daripada dengan orang lain, maka dari itu mereka, mau belajar bersama.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang?" Chiba mengajak sambil menangkat tasnya. Rinka pun menangkat tasnya dan mengangguk berjalan bersama Chiba keluar kelas. Beberapa murid yang ada di kelas tampaknya sadar akan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan mulai bergosip sendiri.

"Mereka berduaan lagi ya…" Nakamura tersenyum jahil sambil memandang mereka berjalan bersama dari jendela. "Tampaknya atmosfir mereka menjanjikan juga. " Nakamura berkata sambil terkekeh, matanya dipenuhi keusilan.

"Nakamura-san…mereka hanya rekan professional yang berkomunikasi baik..tampaknya tidak perlu membuat gossip lagi…" Nagisa mengingatkan temannya yang memiliki level otak dan kejahilan yang setara dengan Karma itu.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun! Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa! Skandal dan hubungan romantis dimulai dari hal seperti itu! Mereka mungkin bertindak professional seperti itu, tapi pasti kamu pun dapat membaca _chemistry_ di antara mereka, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering sekali berdua, sudah begitu mereka terlihat encer juga, padahal Rinka hampir tak pernah berbicara dengan laki-laki di sekolah, sama dengan Chiba juga, tapi kalau mereka berdua, tampaknya mereka seperti orang yang sudah kenal sejak lama. Skandal, tentu saja!" Nakamura menjelaskan dengan seringai jahilnya. Nagisa dan yang lainnya sweatdrop, tetapi mereka sadar juga bahwa penjelasan Nakamura masuk akal. Duo sniper handal itu, memang bukan orang yang suka berbicara, tetapi mereka selalu terlihat luwes saat berbicara satu sama lain. Tidak heran, hubungan seperti itu akan digosipkan oleh orang-orang usil di kelas mereka.

* * *

.

.

Rinka dan Chiba menuruni bukit tempat sekolah mereka. Di jalan turunan tersebut mereka tampak membicarakan soal ujian akhir semester mereka, terutama soal taruhan yang diberikan oleh Koro-sensei dan kelas 3-A.

"Hei, Chiba-kun. Apa kamu yakin dapat memenangkan pertaruhan ini?" Tanya gadis bermata hijau itu, sambil berjalan berhati-hati pada turunan bukit itu.

"Hm? Untuk mencapai peringkat satu di subjek ya… Tidak aku rasa." Chiba, yang seorang realis jujur memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kamu tidak yakin?" Tanya Rinka heran dengan sifat pesimistik Chiba itu.

"Ya. Kamu tahu Gakushuu Asano? Level kecerdasannya hanya bisa disaingi Karma di kelas kita. Kudengar nilai total tes mid-semester lalu sekitar 497. Dengan nilai matematika sempurna." Jelas Chiba dengan tenang. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan menambahkan kembali. "Tapi kalau 5 besar lainnya, aku masih yakin dapat mengalahkan mereka. Karma yang sekarang…mungkin tidak dapat diandalkan." Rinka sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan langsung Chiba. Tampaknya ia baru mengerti di balik muka misterius Chiba, ia memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Tapi dalam hati, Rinka tampaknya tahu kalau analisis Chiba ada benarnya juga, terutama dalam bagian Karma.

"Hmph." Rinka terbatuk ringan dan memasang seringai di mukanya ke arah Chiba. "Yakin sekali kamu, Chiba-kun. " Rekan snipernya itu hanya tersenyum dengan hawa menantang ke arah Rinka.

"Hayami-san…tentu saja aku yakin. Aku tidak suka menghafal, tapi hal seperti itu mudah sekali dianalisis. Aku juga yakin bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan Karma yang sekarang." Ujar Chiba dengan penuh percaya diri. Tatapannya masih ke depan dengan senyuman menantangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu katamu, jangan sampai rekan sniperku memalukan dirinya sendiri." Rinka berkata dengan nada menantang pula. Chiba tersenyum, dalam hati ia mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai ke depan gedung utama sekolah.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Meskipun tampaknya Rinka tidak tahu, Chiba terkadang melihat Rinka di ruang perpustakaan itu, makanya ia mengenalnya saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya ke Rinka pada hari pertama mereka masuk ke kelas 3-E.

"Hayami-san.. kamu dulu terkadang masuk ke perpustakaan untuk belajar 'kan?" Tanya Chiba sambil menyerahkan tiket reservasi kursi belajar 2 orang di perpustakaan. Tiket itu biasanya banyak digunakan oleh orang yang ingin belajar privat, yang banyak digunakan oleh anggota klub seperti sains, matematika, dan lainnya. Chiba dahulu sering mengurus reservasi klub logika aritmatikanya, yang biasanya ia belajar dengan seniornya, yang sudah lulus ke SMA Kunugigaoka.

"Hah? Tahu darimana?" Rinka terkejut juga mendengar kata-kata Chiba itu. Ia tak menyangka dia pernah melihat dirinya sebelum masuk ke kelas 3-E.

"Aku sering melihatmu…kamu sering belajar sendiri, 'kan?" Jawabnya datar.

"Kamu melihatku? Tak kusangka kamu mengenalku sebelum masuk ke kelas 3-E."  
"Ya, tapi aku tak pernah tahu namamu, aku bahkan tidak tahu sebagian nama teman sekelasku.."

Setelah mereka menyerahkan tiket reservasi itu, mereka mengambil tempat duduk berdua, yang berada di dekat pojok ruang perpustakaan itu. Mereka mengambil buku mata pelajaran utama dan mulai belajar bersama mereka. Mereka tampaknya merasakan belajar bersama lebih efektif dari belajar sendiri..yang merupakan kesalahan mereka hingga jatuh ke kelas 3-E. Dengan belajar seperti ini, mereka bisa menutupi kelemahan subjek mereka masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

Setelah mereka belajar beberapa subjek bahasa Jepang, mereka memutuskan untuk belajar Matematika, salah satu subjek yang Rinka lemah, selain Fisika. Rinka sesekali mengeluarkan sweatdrop, karena pada saat Chiba membuka buku matematika, ekspresi Chiba yang terkadang tersenyum sendiri karena antusiasme yang berlebihan (sampai melupakan Rinka ada di depannya) membuat Rinka…sedikit takut. Ekspresinya mirip…pikiran yang ingin dibuang Rinka jauh-jauh dari otaknya.

"Mirip Korosensei saat melihat majalah porno di ruang fakultasnya…" Batin Rinka. Ia melihat Chiba terkadang kehilangan kontrol nafasnya karena antusiasmenya, ia memutuskan untuk menyadarkannya sebentar, sekalian bertanya tentang soal yang tidak ia bisa.

"Chiba-kun." Rinka sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Chiba sedikit terkejut dengan suara Rinka yang melepaskannya dari antusiasme berlebihannya.

"Oh, Hayami-san…ada apa?"

"Boleh tolong jelaskan padaku soal ini?" Rinka bertanya.

"Oh, soal ini…cara yang harus digunakan adalah dengan… ini…dan menggunakan cara ini, untuk mendapatkan hasilnya." Chiba dengan santai menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soalnya. Rinka tampaknya cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan Chiba. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka Chiba dapat selihai ini mengajarkan subjek terkuatnya.

"Dia ternyata pintar juga." Pikir Rinka dengan sedikit rasa kagum. Ia mengerti dengan cara yang dijelaskan temannya itu.

"Hayami-san. Tampaknya kita harus mencari soal yang sedikit lebih sulit. Yang tadi cukup menantang, tapi kamu tahu sekolah kita bagaimana…" Chiba, dengan mode normalnya menjelaskan dengan serius ke Rinka. Rinka mengerti maksud Chiba dan menangguk, sekolah elit mereka memang suka memberikan tes yang makin sulit sejalan dengan perkembangan semester. Apalagi kepala sekolah mereka tahu taruhan mereka, dia pasti akan mempersulit soalnya.

"Baiklah, Chiba-kun, kalau begitu soal ini…" Rinka menunjukkan soal yang membutuhkan penalaran dan logika lebih tinggi.

"Baik Hayami-san…ini caranya adalah begini…." Chiba menjelaskan banyak cara ke Rinka dengan seksama dan sabar. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Rinka mengerti soal yang dia tanyakan. Setelah mereka mengerjakan beberapa soal lagi, mereka beralih ke studi Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial.

Saat mereka membuka buku subjek Ilmu Sosial, raut muka Chiba tampak berubah. Antusiasme yang ia pasang di mukanya sebelumnya berubah menjadi muka iritasi. Ilmu Sosial bukan pelajaran yang Chiba sukai, selain Biologi, karena perlu banyak menghafal. Chiba mengernyitkan dahinya berkali-kali, sesekali terdapat ekspresi kesal sesaat di wajahnya.

Rinka tampak sedikit kesal melihat temannya itu. Dalam hatinya ia berharap pria berponi panjang itu bertanya padanya, Rinka tentu saja tahu banyak tentang hal yang dikeluhkannya itu. Ia menatap dan berharap rekannya itu mau bertanya kepadanya. Tentu saja itu karena dia hanya ingin membalas budi Chiba yang sudah mengajari dia, bukan berarti ia peduli atau apapun. Sungguh.

"Hayami-san." Chiba akhirnya membuka mulut. Akhirnya.

"Akhirnya…" batin RInka.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku soal ini?" Ia menunjuk soal sosiologi, salah satu subjek yang tidak ia sukai. Meskipun Rinka termasuk orang yang pendiam, kesukaannya pada jurnalistik merambat ke Ilmu Sosialnya.

"Hmm? Tentang Etika Moral Jepang ya? Baiklah, ini berkaitan dengan sejarah sosial Jepang…" Rinka menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang soal yang Chiba tanyakan. Chiba tampaknya masih memiliki kesulitan memahami penjelaskan Rinka. Ia baru paham setelah beberapa lama.

"Uh, sulit sekali tentang etika moral Jepang ini…" Keluh Chiba. Rinka tiba-tiba memiliki ide untuk membantu rekannya memahami itu.

"Chiba-kun…kamu bayangkan saja kelas kita." Rinka menjelaskan.  
"Kelas kita?"

"Ya, di dalam etika sosial Jepang, grup dan kelompok adalah hal yang terpenting. Seperti kamu dan aku…dan seluruh kelas. Kita bekerja bersama untuk assassinasi Korosensei. Dan sekarang kita belajar bersama, untuk menutupi masing-masing subjek terlemah kita." Rinka menelan ludah dan menjelaskan, setelah membalikkan halaman buku teksnya, ia melanjutkan. "Jadi, dalam etika moral Jepang, individual bekerja sama untuk mencapai common goal dalam grup. Tujuan bersama adalah segalanya, bukan tujuan pribadi yang dikejar." Lanjut Rinka.

"Hmm…berarti intinya, kita tidak individualistik, begitu bukan?"

"Benar sekali. Itu lebih ke etika sosial di negara Barat, di mana ekspresi individu dihargai." Jelas Rinka sambil mencatat beberapa uraian di buku teksnya.

"Hmm, terima kasih. Aku mengerti sekarang. Kamu ternyata…paham sekali soal ini Hayami-san." Puji Chiba. Mendengar pujian Chiba, pipi Rinka memerah, tampaknya ia masih kurang terbiasa mendengar pujian. Chiba hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku rekan snipernya itu.

"I-itu hanya pengetahuan umum, bukan hal yang besar atau apapun…" Jawab Rinka dengan mode tsunderenya, rona merah masih terlihat sedikit di wajahnya. "Sudah, sekarang soal berikutnya.." Rinka dan Chiba melanjutkan belajar mereka.

* * *

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan belajar mereka beberapa lama hingga hari terlihat sudah sore. Rinka melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul 17.27. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sore hari. Rinka yang terkejut melihat jam di ponselnya segera memberitahu Chiba, karena tampaknya mereka sudah lupa waktu belajar bersama. Rinka heran, kenapa ia mudah lupa waktu bersama manusia berponi aneh ini?

"Chiba-kun, sudah jam lewat 5 petang! Sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan ditutup! K-kita harus pulang, ini sudah terlewat sore ! " Jelas Rinka. Ia dan Chiba melihat sekeliling, memang hanya tinggal sedikit (baca : tinggal mereka berdua) siswa yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Chiba panik secara refleks dan segera mengembalikan buku yang mereka ambil ke raknya masing-masing.

"3 menit lagi akan ditutup…Tak kusangka belajar dapat membuat lupa waktu juga." Chiba berkata dengan keheranan, ia tak menyangka, BELAJAR dapat membuat lupa waktu juga. Chiba segera merapikan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tas mereka dan keluar dari perpustakaan setelah berpamit dengan penjaga perpustakaannya. Rinka dan Chiba berjalan di koridor gedung utama sekolah, yang sudah sepi, tampaknya kecuali beberapa anggota klub, semua murid sudah tidak ada di gedung sekolah.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa lupa waktu dengan belajar." Ujar Rinka, ekspresi kesal dan bingung terpampang di wajahnya.

"Iya, akupun tak pernah sampai seperti ini kalau belajar, bahkan saat di klub aritmatika aku tidak pernah sampai lupa waktu seperti ini." Chiba setuju dengan kata-kata partnernya. Ia keheranan, tapi dalam hatinya ia tahu Rinka adalah alasan dia lupa waktu belajar. Entah kenapa belajar dengan Rinka membuatnya merasa lebih antusias. Kemudahan komunikasi mungkin? Tapi supaya tidak membuat gadis di sebelahnya malu, ia tidak mengeluarkan kata apa-apa.

"Gara-garamu Chiba-kun, menanyakan banyak hal seperti itu." Setengah meledek, Rinka 'menuduh' Chiba. Seringai kecil tampak di wajah seriusnya.

"Hei, kamu juga menanyakan banyak di Matematika dan Fisika, kita sudah impas." Chiba membalas dengan datar. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah penembak terbaik di kelas 3-E itu. Ia dan Rinka sudah biasa begini, saling 'meledek' satu dengan yang lain. Jujurnya, hanya Rinka orang yang pernah ia lakukan seperti itu di kelas 3-E, sama pula dengan Rinka, hanya Chiba yang melihat sisi usilnya dari semua murid di kelas 3-E.

Mereka berjalan dengan sunyi untuk beberapa saat, sampai Rinka teringat dengan teori soal Fisika yang belum ia mengerti. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Chiba, mumpung masih ia ingat soalnya yang tadi mereka bahas.

"Chiba-kun. Untuk so—Ahhh!" Sebelum Rinka sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia terpeleset oleh genangan air yang ada di depan ruangan klub memasak. Tampaknya anggota klub mereka telah ceroboh menumpahkan air untuk memasak di depan ruang klub mereka, sehingga menimbulkan genangan kecil di depan ruangan mereka.

"Hayami!" teriak Chiba secara refleks. Melihat temannya terpeleset, ia juga secara refleks, dengan cepat merangkul pinggang dan bahu Rinka. Yang membuat mereka—um, ada pada posisi yang sangat canggung, untuk pria dan wanita. Dada mereka bersentuhan sesaat, dan untuk waktu yang singkat, mereka dapat merasakan detak jantung mereka masing-masing yang cepat. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik hingga Rinka melepaskan diri dengan muka mereka masing-masing yang sudah sangat merah.

"B-bodoh! S-sampai kapan kamu mau m-merangkulku seperti itu, bodoh!" Protes Rinka dengan suara yang keras sambil memberontak keluar dari rangkulan Chiba, hal yang langka untuknya mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu hingga menggema di satu koridor itu. Mukanya masih merah pekat, begitu juga dengan Chiba.

"M-maaf, a-aku…" Chiba tampaknya tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan baik, yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat sedang gugup. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai beberapa detik merangkul Rinka seperti itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat sudah merangkul rekan snipernya itu. Ia benar-benar baru melakukan hal seperti itu ke wanita pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya ia memang pernah menahan punggung Rinka, tetapi tentu saja tidak sampai er—terkesan memeluknya seperti itu.

"K-kamu kan tidak perlu sampai lama seperti itu tadi ! M-memalukan sekali tadi, tahu!? Untung tak ada yang melihat!" Protes Rinka terus berlanjut, mukanya masih memerah, meskipun mereka berdua sudah menetralkan nafas masing-masing. "Ugh, dasar bodoh!" Rinka menatap ke bawah sambil melayangkan protesnya ke Chiba, tentu saja ia tidak berani menatap rekan snipernya itu di wajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hayami-san." Muka Chiba masih semerah Rinka, tanpa sadar hanya perkataan maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini ekspresi malu bercampur marah dan kesal menghiasi muka merah Rinka.

"K-Kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu? J-jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Ini tidak berarti apa-apa, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa kepadamu, jangan terlalu percaya diri! Sudah, aku pulang duluan, daripada kamu melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu lagi kepadaku!" Jawab Rinka dengan panik dan kesal, ia berjalan dengan cepat duluan meninggalkan Chiba yang masih bingung sendirian. Dalam hatinya Rinka memutuskan tidak akan berinteraksi dengan 'Si bodoh berponi panjang' itu selama beberapa hari karena kejadian hari ini.

"Sudah, aku tidak akan berbicara padanya untuk beberapa hari dengan pria bodoh berponi panjang itu…" Gumam Rinka dengan rasa kesalnya.

Sementara itu, Chiba hanya terdiam membeku di posisinya sebelumnya, membayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

" _ **Mukanya saat tadi manis juga.."**_ Chiba mengakui isi hatinya (dan alasan mengapa ia memeluk Rinka dalam waktu yang cukup lama) sambil berjalan pelan keluar sekolah. Tanpa disadari terdapat siluet dua pria dari kelas 3-E memperhatikan mereka dari sudut pertigaan koridor, Maehara dan Isogai.

Kedua pria yang mengurus tiket reservasi yang tentu saja tidak Chiba dan Rinka lihat itu tercengang dengan situasi yang mereka lihat baru saja.

"I-Isogai, kamu melihat semuanya tadi kan?" Playboy pecinta wanita itu berbicara ke sahabat kentalnya.

"Ya, aku tak menyangka….mereka tadi..berpelukan seperti itu." Ujar Ikemen kelas 3-E dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"Jadi kapan kamu seperti mereka, Isogai?" Goda Maehara.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak dekat secara khusus ke salah satu perempuan. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Maehara." Jawab Isogai lugas sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bersama sahabatnya.

"Ah, jangan pura-pura, bukannya yang itu dekat denganmu?"

"Siapa?"

"Kataoka, teman ketua kelasmu! Dia menyukaimu, jelas-jelas! Mukanya merah tadi saat kamu memegang tangannya!" Teriak Maehara dengan rasa sok tahu.

"Ah, jangan buat gosip, tadi aku tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya karena mengambil pensilnya yang terjatuh, tahu!" Balas Isogai dengan tegas.

"Tidak dia menyukaimu, Isogai! Tidak peka kamu! Kataoka hanya begitu kepadamu, tahu!"

"Ah, sudah lupakan saja, Maehara…"

.

END FLASHBACK.

* * *

.

.

"Ryuu, bodoh! Kembalikan buku harianku!" Rinka masih berusaha mengambil buku hariannya yang dinaikkan tinggi-tinggi oleh Chiba.

"Kamu….memasukkan hal memalukan ini ke buku harianmu? Terus apa soal poni bodoh tadi? Kamu saja suka denganku juga akhirnya, kenapa menghinaku seperti itu?" Chiba masih mengangkat buku hariannya sambil memasang muka kesal ke istrinya itu. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata istrinya suka menghina dirinya di belakangnya. Anak-anaknya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku orang tuanya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Hayama…kamu mau jadi dewasa? Aku tidak mau melihat mereka seperti itu?" Jelas Risa dengan memandang kedua orang tuanya yang masih 'bertengkar' karena hal sepele. Adiknya menggeleng.

"Tidak, membosankan jadi orang seperti mereka, tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaan mereka." Jawab adiknya dengan datar. Rinka menghela nafas dan berkata ke Chiba.

"Huh! Kamu pasti berfikir mesum tentangku saat itu kan? Makanya kamu tidak melepaskan pelukanmu saat itu! Kamu dipengaruhi Okajima ya?" Tutur Rinka, untuk menutupi rasa malu dan kekalahannya berargumen dengan Chiba.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin aku berfikir hal seperti itu tentangmu, Rin!" Jelas Chiba dengan muka yang memerah, meskipun ia tidak berfikiran mesum..Ia teringat memang berfikir yang aneh saat memeluk pinggang Rinka.

"Jangan bohong, kamu pernah berpikiran mesum tentangku!" Rinka, telah membalikkan keadaan perang kata-kata menuduh Chiba dengan tuduhan-tuduhan dirinya adalah Okajima Taiga.

"Uh…" Chiba kehilangan kata-kata, kali ini dia kalah bertarung kata-kata dengan Rinka. Ia memang pernah berpikiran mesum tentang Rinka sekali setelah mereka menjadi pasangan, tapi itu adalah cerita untuk nanti. (4TH Wall break alert) Anaknya menepuk jidat melihat tingkah laku memalukan orang tuanya.

"Mama, Papa? Boleh dilanjutkan ceritanya?" suara Hayama menyadarkan Chiba dan Rinka.

"Uh, ini gara-garamu, kita bertengkar di depan anak kita." Cetus Rinka dengan sedikit ketus.

"Hah? Yang menuduhku siapa?' Balas Chiba. Jujurnya anaknya tidak mempermasalahkan mereka 'bertengkar' di depan mereka, malah 'pertengkaran' mereka seperti atraksi humor yang membeberkan sisi usil kedua orang tua mereka yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada satu sama lainnya.

"Uh, hampir seminggu hari kosong…kamu benar-benar mendiamkanku ya…selama beberapa hari itu." Ujar Chiba. Ia membalikkan buku harian Rinka ke halaman berikutnya. "Baiklah, selanjutnya apa? Oh, ini saat kelas dibubarkan ya…Uh, kenapa kamu mencatat tentang hal ini?"

Rinka mengingat hal klise yang ia tulis dan berusaha kembali merebut buku itu dari tangan Chiba.

"R-Ryuu bodoh! Jangan baca yang itu, kembalikan!"

* * *

P.S : Chiba pintar matematika adalah dari civil war dan peringkat Chiba di ujian tinggi juga (9) sehingga di sini dibuat seperti sedikit nerdish untuk Chibanya. Hayami tetap tsundere manis yang luluh dekat Chiba, heheheheh :v

YAYYYY! UPDATE! Fiuh hari yang sibuk membuat jadi sulit update, mohon dimaklumi.

Kali ini ada sentuhan IsoMegunya, di chapter yang lebih lanjut mungkin ada referensi IsoMegu dan pairing lainnya.

Rate and Review akan selalu dinanti


	10. Chapter 9 : Rekonsiliasi

**Rekonsiliasi**

 **Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan yang terlibat dalamnya**

 **Pairings : ChibaHaya**

 **Timeline : Sebelum Ujian Akhir Semester**

* * *

24 Juli, 2013

.

Rinka menghela nafas melihat buku catatannya, sudah banyak sekali tulisan di buku catatannya, sudah hampir penuh seluruh isi bukunya. Menjelang ujian akhir semester yang tinggal 3 hari lagi, kelas 3-E meningkatkan intensitas belajar mereka. Korosensei pun menambah jumlah klonnya untuk mengajar murid-murid kelas 3-E. B*tch sensei bahkan sudah hampir menghilangkan bagian-bagian tidak pantasnya dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggrisnya. Tentu saja, intensitas belajar mereka patut dimaklumi, karena pertaruhan mereka untuk memberi _handicap_ pada guru gurita super mereka dan juga dengan kelas 3-A.

Hanya saja karena kejadian baru-baru ini, Rinka tidak bisa memiliki kemampuan fokus yang maksimal seperti sebelumnya. Dan bukan hanya Rinka saja, ada satu siswa yang mengalami hal yang sama. Dalam studi intensif dengan klon Koro-sensei, guru mereka melihat sesekali pikiran mereka tampak melayang dari fokus belajar mereka.

Tentu saja yang membuat Rinka terkadang kehilangan fokus adalah pria rekan sniper dan belajarnya itu, Chiba Ryuunosuke. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Chiba merangkulnya untuk menolongnya agar tidak terjatuh, sukses membuat canggung hubungan professional dan pribadi mereka. Beberapa hari ini, mereka hampir tidak berinteraksi dan bertatap muka sama sekali. Tentu saja, mereka tetap memasang muka serius dan datar mereka seperti biasanya, tetapi teamwork mereka di pelajaran assasinasi Karasuma-sensei juga berkurang, karena tampaknya mereka masih canggung untuk berkomunikasi satu dengan yang lain. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, Chiba sengaja datang tepat waktu dan pulang lebih cepat untuk menghindari bertemu satu dengan yang lain.

Beberapa orang di kelas 3-E tampaknya menggosipkan hubungan mereka berdua. Tampaknya Maehara bercerita ke beberapa orang, tentu saja tidak semuanya percaya, tapi memang tidak enak diggosipkan seperti itu.

.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Korosensei tersenyum dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa ke murid-murid.

"Baiklah, semuanya jangan lupa mengulang kembali yang dipelajari hari ini! Sampai jumpa besok, sensei akan ke Mall di seluruh Jepang untuk mencoba makanan tester gratis, nurufufufufufu." Satu kelas menatap guru mereka itu dengan tatapan risih, mereka sadar kalau akhir bulan sudah mulai tiba, Korosensei akan 'menghemat' uangnya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Oh, sebelum sensei lupa." Guru gurita itu mengingat hubungan duo sniper yang sedang buruk dan bermaksud sedikit menyindir dan mendorong mereka.

"Sedikit saran untuk kalian, kalau hubungan kalian terlihat canggung dan buruk karena ada masalah satu dengan yang lain, lebih baik kalian bicarakan langsung dengan baik, daripada terlarut dan membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi tambah buruk. Baiklah sekian saja, sampai jumpa!" Korosensei melesat pergi. Chiba dan Rinka tahu siapa yang dimaksud Korosensei dan ekspresi muka mereka berubah, tampaknya mereka merasa terganggu dengan kalimat yang 'tumben bijak' oleh guru mereka. Beberapa murid mencuri pandang ke mereka berdua, tampaknya mereka tahu masalah di antara mereka berdua, tetapi tidak ada yang enak menanyakan langsung ke mereka.

.

.

"Mungkin aku sedikit keterlaluan…dia hanya membantuku saat itu, dan aku meneriakinya.." Gumam Rinka dengan rasa menyesal. "Mungkin dia hanya bingung saat memegangku.." Rinka berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gedung. Ia bermaksud mencari dan menemui Chiba untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

Tampaknya Chiba memiliki ide yang sama, dan menunggu di depan pintu keluar.  
"Hayami-san." Chiba memanggil sambil menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. Rasa gugup dan gundah terpampang di wajahnya.  
"Ada apa, Chiba-kun?" Meskipun ia sudah tahu yang akan diomongkannya, Rinka memutuskan untuk bertanya agar tidak berakhir canggung. Itu kata yang pertama ia keluarkan dalam beberapa hari ini.  
"Aku mau bicara denganmu, ayo ke lapangan belakang..tidak enak rasanya kalau dilihat orang lain di sini." Chiba mengarahkan Rinka untuk mengikutinya. Rinka mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Chiba. Ia melihat sesekali Chiba mengernyitkan dahinya, tampaknya ia sedang berfikir apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

.

.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Chiba membuka mulutnya.

"Hayami-san, maafkan aku soal yang waktu itu…aku..er…menyentuhmu dengan tidak pantas." Kata-kata Chiba keluar dengan berantakan, seperti biasa kalau ia sedang gugup, tapi matanya menatap kea rah gadis itu.

Rinka membuang muka ke arah samping karena rasa malu dan gugupnya. Chiba melanjutkan. "Ki-kita saling mendiamkan satu sama lain ini kan tidak enak, benar kata Korosensei, kamu mau memaafkanku, kan?" Chiba menyelesaikan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Rinka menatap ke arah pria berponi setelah beberapa hari ia mengeluarkan kata ke Chiba. "A-aku juga minta maaf, aku berlebihan di situ…aku tahu mungkin kamu bingung saat…merangkulku seperti itu, maafkan aku juga." Rinka menunduk, mukanya merah padam karena rasa malu dan bersalah yang bercampur. Muka Chiba tampak mulai lega, nafasnya mulai teratur. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Jadi…kita masih rekan sniper 3-E, kan?" Jawab Chiba dengan rasa gugup yang sudah hilang, sekarang ia tersenyum kepada teman snipernya itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"…" Rinka menatap Chiba dan berfikir sesaat, warna mukanya masih terdapat warna merah semu. " _Dasar Bodoh"._ Gumam Rinka, yang dilanjutkan dengan senyumannya yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada Chiba, ia menepuk dan menjabat tangannya itu.

"Tentu saja, Chiba-kun. Senang bekerja sama denganmu." Saat mereka menjabat tangan, beban berat serasa terbawa dari mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa lama mereka menjabat tangan, Rinka tertawa kecil. Rasa usilnya mulai keluar lagi di depan rekan snipernya itu.

"Tak kusangka masalah kecil seperti itu bisa membuat kita mendinginkan satu sama lain. Korosensei patut diacungi jempol juga atas kata bijaknya." Rinka menyembunyikan rasa antusiasmenya.

"Haha, iya benar…padahal aku hanya refleks menolongmu, tapi masalahnya jadi besar seperti ini." Chiba menyetujui kata-kata teman snipernya itu. Hanya karena air di lantai, sampai bertengkar dingin, lucu sekali pikirnya.

"Jadi, boleh kutanyakan kenapa kamu merangkulku begitu lama kemarin?" Rinka bertanya dengan rasa setengah bercanda pada Chiba, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat muka pria berponi itu memerah semu, karena mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"I-itu karena kamu waktu itu—er, maksudku saat itu aku bingung saja apa yang harus kulakukan…aku tak pernah…menyentuh wanita sebelumnya, pasti sudah tahu kan kamu?"  
 _Tak mungkin aku mengatakan dia manis sekali waktu itu. Bisa kacau balau nanti._ Reaksi Chiba yang gugup membuat Rinka tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, masalahnya sudah selesai kan?" Rinka bertanya. Chiba mengangguk. "Setelah tes nanti kamu mau melatih akurasi tembakan? Aku tahu tempat baru di kota." Ajak Chiba pada Rinka. Ia menemukan tempat itu sehari setelah mereka ke perpustakaan, tetapi karena masalah tersebut ia belum menanyakannya ke Rinka.

"Hmm, kelihatannya menarik." Rinka menyembunyikan rasa antusiasmenya. "Tetapi itu nanti saja, kita masih perlu belajar buat tes sebentar lagi."

"Kamu mau belajar ke perpustakaan lagi? Kali ini saat pulang kamu harus melihat ke lantai ya." Tutur Chiba sambil mengeluarkan tiket reservasi perpustakaan dari kantung depan tasnya.

"Huh, tentu saja, aku tidak mau dilecehkan secara seksual lagi." Tutur Rinka dengan dingin, tampaknya ia masih malu karena kejadian tersebut. Chiba memasang tampang risih dan kesal dengan kata-kata terakhir rekan snipernya itu.

"Pelecehan seksual? Apa-apaan dengan katamu itu? Aku hanya menolongmu, bukan melecehkanmu! " Chiba membela dirinya. Rinka hanya memutar matanya.

"Jadi, kamu siap pergi?" Tanya Rinka tidak mempedulikan respon Chiba. Chiba tersenyum di balik poninya terdapat tatapan yang sedikit usil.

"Ya, siap. Jangan sampai terpeleset lagi ya."

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan diriku jatuh atau disentuh lagi olehmu, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak!" Balas Rinka dengan mode tsunderenya. Chiba hanya tersenyum, melihat hubungan mereka yang kembali baik, mungkin lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia berjalan menuruni bukit bersama temannya itu, memikirkan tentang apa yang akan ia ajarkan padanya hari ini.

.

,

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Nagisa, Kayano, dan bebeapa murid 3-E lainnya memperhatikan mereka dari tadi melalui jendela.

"Senang rasanya mereka kembali baik lagi." Ujar Nagisa sambil tersenyum

"Hehehehe, mereka memang serasi sekali. Aku sudah dapat fotonya. " Nakamura tersenyum sambil melihat close up mereka.

"Nakamura-san…" Nagisa dan Kayano sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Kalian sudah siap berangkat?" Tanya Isogai pada teman-temannya di ruang kelas itu. Mereka kebetulan akan belajar bersama lagi di perpustakaan, Isogai mengeluarkan tiket reservasi yang kemarin secara beruntung ia dapatkan. Tanpa Rinka dan Chiba tahu, tampaknya beberapa murid kelas 3-E itu akan belajar pula di perpustakaan pada hari itu.

"Wah, kita bisa mengintai mereka seharian! Skandal sudah sangat tercium di antara mereka. Mungkin kita bisa melihat mereka dalam keadaan yang memalukan lagi? " Nakamura tertawa jahil sambil memegang ponselnya, ingin mengerjai rekan sniper kelas 3-E itu.

Mereka semua mendapat pelajaran tambahan pada hari itu, nilai dan assasinasi saja tidak cukup. Perlu ada juga persahabatan di antara satu sama lain. Dari peristiwa itu, penting bagi setiap orang untuk mengatakan kekesalan atau lainnya secara jujur dan baik, agar tidak menghancurkan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Dan pelajaran yang kedua….men-stalk orang itu buruk.

.

.

END Flashback

* * *

"Tampaknya sudah dari dulu ya papa bertengkar seperti itu dengan mama?" Tanya Risa, anaknya yang sulung kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mama kalian keras kepala. Dingin sekali lagi dulu sifatnya." Kata Chiba dengan wajah tenang dan tanpa berdosa. Rinka mendadak kesal mendengar kata pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Apa kamu bilang Ryuu? Coba katakan itu di depanku! " Pekik Rinka di depan muka Chiba.

"Rin, kepalamu memang keras dari dahulu, aku yang selalu memulai bicara kalau ada masalah seperti ini kan?" Jawab Chiba dengan tegas, ia mengetahui kelemahan pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Ugh…" Rinka terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata atas balasan Chiba.

"Jadi…waktu tes itu bagaimana?" Tanya Hayama sambil menepuk bahu Rinka.

"Harusnya itu ada di catatan selanjutnya." Dengan cepat, Rinka akhirnya dapat merebut buku hariannya dari tangan Chiba. Chiba memutar matanya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menjadi pasangan?" Tanya Risa dengan antusias. "Pasti mama memiliki scene romantis juga kan! Mungkin papa menghadiahkan sesuatu karena nilai kalian bagus.

"Setengah benar, Risa-chan." Jawab Chiba. "Rin memang memberikan papa hadiah, tapi kami belum berpasangan pada waktu itu." Jelas Chiba pada anaknya.

"Jadi apa yang mama berikan?" Hayama menepuk bahu ibunya lagi.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri, mau dilanjutkan bukan?" Jawab Rinka, mukanya kembali dingin seperti semula karena sudah merebut buku hariannya.

"Rin, kamu manis sekali waktu aku merangkulmu saat itu. Mukamu saat itu-" Chiba meledek Rinka. Rinka langsung memotong kata-katanya.

"D-Diam kamu, Ryuu!" pekik Rinka dengan muka yang memerah.

* * *

Updated again. Terima kasih atas Rate dan Review yang kalian semua berikan, juga untuk yang sudah melihat fanfic ini. Mohon tetap rate and review agar dapat lebih baik lagi ceritanya.

Agak pendek ya kali ini ceritanya. Maaf.


	11. Chapter 10 : Nilai

**Nilai**

 **Baiklah, Bab selanjutnya dari oneshot bersambung kali ini**

 **Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan yang terlibat di dalamnya**

 **Warning : Inkonsistensi dengan jalan cerita kanon dalam beberapa hal**

 **Pairings : Tentu saja ChibaHaya, OTP!**

 **30 Juli 2013**

 **30 Juli.** Hari ini adalah hari yang menentukan bagi semua kelas di sekolah menengah Kunugigaoka, khususnya untuk kelas 3-E dan kelas 3-A karena taruhan yang disepakati. Murid-murid kelas 3-E oleh Koro-sensei memasang muka tegang dan serius, kecuali Terasaka dan kelompoknya.

Taruhan mereka dengan Korosensei dan kelas A, akan ditentukan siapa pemenangnya dari hasil ujian yang telah diberikan.

"OK, semuanya. Sensei akan membacakan hasil ujian kalian. Seperti yang kita sepakati, setiap orang yang mendapat nilai pertama di angkatan kalian, mendapat hak untuk menghancurkan satu tentakel."

Dengan pemberitahuan Koro-sensei, murid-murid terhening, tampak serius ingin mendengar hasil taruhan, dan nilai mereka tentunya. Rinka mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya, ia melihat ke Chiba dan laki-laki berponi itu mengangguk. Perhatian semua siswa tertuju ke depan.

"Pertama adalah Bahasa Inggris." Korosensei membuka map berisi ranking dan lembar jawaban siswa. Mukanya tampak berubah ekspresi menjadi sedikit antusias.

"Ranking pertama di kelas dan angkatan adalah….. Rio Nakamura!"

"OHHHHHHH!" Satu kelas berteriak ke arah Nakamura

"Hehe, Makan itu!" Gadis berambut pirang itu mengipas buku dengan muka yang bangga sebelum maju ke depan mengambil kertas jawabanya.

.

 **Rio Nakamura : Bahasa Inggris**

 **Nilai : 100 (1** **st** **di tahun ketiga)**

 **.**

"Sensei bangga padamu, hanya khawatir karena kamu tidak selalu antusias, Nakamura-san." Korosensei tersenyum.

"Hadiah uang yang dipertaruhkan, jadi harus antusias…Jangan lupa tentakelnya, Korosensei." Nakamura berbalik ke tempat duduknya. Nakamura melihat Asano mendapat nilai 99 di kertas ranking yang ia dapatkan…dan peringkat ke 3 membuatnya menyeringai puas.

.

 **Tomoya Seo : Bahasa Inggris**

 **Nilai : 95 (3** **rd** **di tahun ketiga)**

.

"Tentu saja, satu nilai teratas, berarti satu tentakel dihancurkan." Korosensei memasang bendera di salah satu tentakelnya. Ia memberikan semua lembar jawaban ke semua siswa. "Nagisa-kun sudah berusaha dengan baik, hanya masih salah penulisan di beberapa tempat."

"Ah…" Nagisa tersenyum kecewa melihat banyak segitiga di kertas ujiannya.

.

 **Nagisa Shiota : Bahasa Inggris.**

 **Nilai : 91 (6** **th** **di tahun ketiga)**

.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, materi Bahasa Jepang….Nomor satu di kelas adalah…. Kanzaki Yukiko!" Satu kelas melihat ke arah Kanzaki yang tampaknya sedang terkejut.

"Tetapi! Nomor satu di angkatan adalah Gakushuu Asano! Dengan Nilai 100! Kanzaki-san, kamu sudah berusaha dengan baik, dapat menyaingi Asano, selamat!" Puji Koro-sensei

.

 **Yukiko Kanzaki : Bahasa Jepang**

 **Nilai : 96 (2** **nd** **di tahun ketiga)**

.

Kanzaki melihat daftar nama ranking yang dibagikan bersama kertas ujiannya. Ia melihat nama yang familiar di ranking ketiga…seorang puitis pecinta wanita.

.

 **Ren Sakakibara : Bahasa Jepang**

 **Nilai : 94 (3** **rd** **di tahun ketiga)**

.

"Baiklah selanjutnya…adalah Ilmu Sosial! Nomor satu di kelas adalah Yuma Isogai!" Isogai tampak tegang mendengar namanya disebut. "Dan yang pertama di angkatan…? Selamat! Isogai-kun juga pertama di angkatan!" . Satu kelas tersenyum gembira dengan kemenangan mereka.

"Berhasil!" Teriak Isogai sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Wahhhh! Isogai-kun selamat!"

"Baiklah, skornya 2-1!" Teriak Fuwa sambil menulis angka di scoreboard.

.

 **Yuuma Isogai : Ilmu Sosial**

 **Nilai : 96 (1** **st** **di tahun ketiga.)**

.

"Kamu hebat sekali, Isogai-kun! Dapat mengalahkan Asano adalah suatu pencapaian."

"Ah, ini semua berkat bantuan kelas, tentu saja." Isogai merendahkan hati.

.

 **Gakushuu Asano : Ilmu Sosial**

 **Nilai : 94 (2** **nd** **di tahun ketiga)**

 **Teppei Araki : Ilmu Sosial**

 **Nilai : 93 (3** **rd** **di tahun ketiga)**

.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, ilmu sains…Okuda-san?" Tanya Isogai pada seisi kelas. Koro sensei membuka map berisi ujian sains.

"Baiklah, untuk nomor satu di kelas dalam ilmu sains adalah Manami Okuda! " Teriakan Koro-sensei memancing rasa nervous Okuda, mukanya tegang dan berharap.

"Dan nomor satu di angkatan juga adalah Manami Okuda!" Teriak Korosensei. Satu kelas beteriak kemenangan, Okuda tampak puas dan malu sambil maju ke depan dan ditepuki tangan satu kelas.

 **.**

 **Manami Okuda : Ilmu Sains**

 **Nilai : 98 (1** **st** **di tahun ketiga)**

 **.**

"Wahhh! Selamat ya Okuda-san!"

"Selamat Manami-chan!"

.

 **Natsuhiko Koyama : Ilmu Sains**

 **Nilai : 95 (3** **rd** **di tahun ketiga)**

.

"Nilai kita sekarang 3-1!" Fuwa mengumumkan. "Kita sudah menang meskipun tanpa matematika!" Mimura menambahkan.

"Jadi selanjutnya, matematika?" Beberapa murid membicarakan siapa yang memenangkan matematika, tampaknya kelas menjadi gaduh karena mereka sudah rileks sekarang karena mereka sudah pasti menang tanpa matematika disebutkan.

"Baiklah, semuanya, kalian memang sudah tenang, sensei tahu itu! Tapi biarkan sensei membacakan nilai untuk matematika! " Mendengar hal itu alis Chiba naik, kalau saja matanya dapat dilihat, ia berharap cemas di mata tajamnya. Rinka melihat ke arah partnernya itu,

"Untuk nilai tertinggi di kelas…tidak kusangka. Nilai matematika tertinggi di kelas adalah….Ryuunosuke Chiba!" Chiba tersentak mendengar teriakan Korosensei.

"Hahhh? Chiba-kun yang pertama? Bukan Karma?"

"Chiba, kamu diam-diam hebat juga!"

"Tetapi!" Korosensei berteriak memusatkan perhatian siswanya. " Yang pertama di angkatan adalah Gakushuu Asano dengan nilai 100!" Korosensei menyerahkan kertas jawabannya ke Chiba. "Selamat Chiba-kun! Tak kusangka kamu memiliki taring setajam ini di balik kediamanmu." Chiba hanya tersenyum dan menangguk menanggapi pujian dari Koro-sensei

.

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke : Matematika**

 **Nilai : 97 (2** **nd** **di tahun ketiga)**

.

* * *

Saat itu juga, Karma yang sedang duduk tiba-tiba berdiri dan 'mengamuk', ia membanting pintu kelas dan keluar sambil meremas kertas ujiannya. Semua murid merasa gundah dan melihat ke arah pintu yang barusan ia tutup dengan kasar. Korosensei tersenyum dan menatap seluruh kelas.

"Baiklah, semuanya, kalian sangat hebat, nilai kalian naik dengan pesat. Bahkan yang terakhir di kelas pun menembus nilai 300 untuk totalnya." Korosensei menatap sesaat pada Sugaya dengan mengacungkan jempol di tentakelnya. Sugaya tersenyum malu sambil melihat kertas jawabannya.

"Tapi pisau kedua tertajam di kelas ini…tampaknya perlu diasah dengan paksa sedikit. Silahkan yang lain menggunakan waktu sensei keluar sebagai waktu bebas. Nurufufufufu! Kerja bagus semuanya!" Rinka memutar matanya, ia (dan seluruh kelas) tahu bahwa Korosensei akan memberikan Karma 'pelajaran'.

Terasaka dan teman-temannya tampak tersenyum sambil melihat hasil tes mereka, tampaknya Hazama yang paling tinggi nilainya di antara mereka, hampir menembus nilai 400, memang wanita kutu buku itu pernah mengejek kelompok Terasaka lainnya sebagai grup sirkus dan dia adalah pawangnya. Jujur, Rinka selalu tertawa ringan tiap kali mengingat kata-kata Hazama itu. Tampaknya mereka mendapat nilai 100 untuk Home EC, entah kenapa mereka malah belajar seserius itu untuk mata pelajaran sekunder.

Pikiran Rinka terinterupsi dengan suara laki-laki yang familiar dari belakang tempat duduknya

"Hayami-san." Chiba memanggil rekan snipernya itu. "Bagaimana dengan nilaimu?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial Chiba-kun." Jawab Rinka sedikit kecewa dengan hasilnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Chiba menangkap mood rekan snipernya itu.

Chiba bermaksud untuk menghibur Rinka, sejujurnya ia merasa tidak enak juga karena menanyakan hal itu dari awal. "Nilai sosialmu bagus, Hayami-san.".

"Tidak sebaik nilai matematikamu." Jawab Rinka datar, ia menghela nafas, kali ini ia menunjukkan rasa kecewanya. "Aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi. Karena belajar bersama, aku bisa cukup mengerjakan soal-soal Fisika itu…..tapi tetap subjek terkuatku perlu ditingkatkan lagi…" Rinka melihat kertas jawabannya dan menghela nafas kembali.

"Meskipun nilaiku meningkat…aku belum bisa berkontribusi untuk assasinasi atau taruhan dengan kelas A." Nada kecewa terdengar jelas, Rinka memiliki sifat yang dingin, tapi ia merasa kesal kalau tidak dapat berkontribusi apa-apa dalam kelompoknya. Rinka menatap lembar raportnya, di situ terpampang nilai ujian akhir semesternya.

.

Rinka Hayami : Ujian Akhir Semester

 **Matematika :** 80 (38th di tahun ketiga)

 **Ilmu Sains :** 74 (59th di tahun ketiga)

 **Bahasa Inggris :** 82 (37th di tahun ketiga)

 **Bahasa Jepang :** 82 (39th di tahun ketiga)

 **Ilmu Sosial :** 85 (22nd di tahun ketiga)

 **Total :** 403 (44th di tahun ketiga)

.

Mendengar keluh kesah Rinka, Chiba berjalan ke tempat duduk Rinka, bermaksud untuk sedikit memberikan wejangan kepada gadis rekan snipernya itu. Namun, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, ia diinterupsi oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang.

 _Oh tolong jangan dia._

"Hehehehe, kalian berduaan saja _nih_ dari tadi, aku ikut pembicaraan kalian, _dong_!" Goda Nakamura kepada mereka berdua, tampaknya nilai 100 pada Bahasa Inggris membuat si rambut pirang menjadi lebih jahil dari biasanya.

"Nakamura-san, kami tidak membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh…Cuma melihat hasil ujian saja.."Jawab Chiba.

"Ah, masa? Kalian selalu terlihat luwes bicara berdua, padahal kalian hampir tak pernah berbicara dengan lawan jenis kecuali berdua seperti ini. " Seringai jahil menghiasi wajah Nakamura Rio.

Chiba dan Rinka menunduk malu, rona semu tampak di wajah mereka berdua, mereka sadar yang dikatakan Nakamura benar, Rinka dan Chiba selalu lebih banyak berbicara kalau mereka berdua, normalnya, mereka berdua hampir tidak pernah membuka mulut untuk membicarakan hal yang diluar keprofesionalan mereka.

"Nakamura, tolong jangan menggosipkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Rinka menatap dingin ke gadis berambut pirang itu. "Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, hanya kami lebih sering bicara karena cara berfikir kami yang sama. Jadi jangan salah paham." Jawab Rinka datar dengan mode tsunderenya.

Seringai jahil Nakamura makin melebar. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kalian sebelum tes belajar bersama terus dan ada satu hari, Hayami terpeleset dan—mmmfffghhh!" Godaan Nakamura terhenti dengan tutupan tangan ketua kelas wanita 3-E di mulutnya.

"Nakamura, sudah kukatakan jangan menyebarkan gosip yang aneh-aneh dan mengganggu privasi orang lain…" Desah Kataoka sambil mendorong Nakamura pergi, tangannya masih menutup kuat mulut Nakamura, ia berbalik arah ke Chiba dan Rinka.

"Maaf ya kalian, ini tugasku mendisiplinkan pembuat masalah dan gosip tak jelas. Beberapa bahkan membuat gosip hubunganku dengan Isogai-kun, tidak usah dihiraukan ya gosip-gosip seperti itu." Rinka dan Chiba hanya mengangguk ke arah Kataoka dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"…..Jadi semua orang sudah tahu tentang 'itu'?" Muka Rinka kembali merona semu, ia menunduk malu, mengingat hal memalukan dimana Chiba-er- memeluk dirinya untuk mencegah dia jatuh selama beberapa lama. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, canggung seperti biasanya.

"Hayami-san, yang tadi..." Belum selesai Chiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan kencang dengan Karma yang bermuka merah padam masuk ke dalam kelas, disusul dengan Korosensei. Chiba dan murid-murid yang lain segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tampaknya Korosensei telah selesai memberikan pelajaran pada Karma, tapi tampaknya si jahil berambut merah tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah, murid-murid sekalian, sensei senang kalian mendapat hasil yang sangat baik. Dan seperti janji, Isogai-kun, Nakamura-san, dan Okuda-san berhak menghancurkan 3 tentakel sensei. Kalian dapat menghancurkan tentakel sensei kapan saja kalian mau, tentu saja harus melibatkan semua kelas juga ya, nurufufufufu." Selesai mengatakan itu, Korosensei langsung memasang wajah percaya diri (kuning dengan strip hijau)

"3 tentakel tidak akan terlalu berbahaya bagiku…kalau 6 yang dihancurkan…mungkin akan sedikit sulit." Gumam Korosensei. Melihat wajah percaya diri Korosensei, kelompok Terasaka maju ke depan kelas.

"Hei, gurita, tidak hanya 3 orang yang mendapat peringkat pertama, tahu!" Pekik Terasaka.

"Ng? Tidak, hanya 3, Terasaka-kun. Subjek yang diujikan ada 5, Inggris, Sains, Sosial, Jepang, dan—"

"Hah? Jangan pura-pura!" potong Terasaka."Subjek yang kita maksudkan ada 5, itu Inggris, Sains, Sosial, Jepang, dan…Home EC!" Terasaka mempelihatkan kertas ujian mereka.

.

 **Ryoma Terasaka, Muramatsu Takuya, Yoshida Taisei, Kirara Hazama : Home EC**

 **Nilai : 100** (1st di tahun ketiga)

.

"H-Home EC?" Jerit Korosensei terkejut.

"Hehehehe, tidak ada yang mengatakan subjek apa untuk peringkat pertama!" tawa Terasaka dengan puas.

"Hehehe, kita sekelompok semua punya andil mengerjakan semua ini…" Tambah Hazama

"Tunggu dulu! H-Home EC kan.." Korosensei berubah defensif.

Mendengar itu, Chiba menetaskan sebuah ide, ia menyikut dada Karma. "Karma, bilang ke dia.." Karma berfikir sejenak dan menyeringai dengan jahil dan sedikit dendam, ini saat bagus membalas dia mempermalukannya tadi.

"Home EC apa, Korosensei? Apakah sopan menanggap Home EC pelajaran yang tidak penting? Itu pelajaran yang sulit untukku.." Karma menyengir jahil.

"Benar itu, Korosensei! Home EC adalah mata pelajaran tersulit!"

"Ada 4 orang yang mendapat nilai 100 untuk mata pelajaran tersulit Home EC, Korosensei"

"Totalnya jadi 7!"

"Eeeeeeeeekkk! Tu-Tujuh tentakel?" Teriak Korosensei panik. Isogai langsung memotongnya.

"Oh, dan sebelum lupa Korosensei, ada yang ingin kami tambahkan…soal yang kita menang dari kelas A." Isogai mengeluarkan catatan dari tasnya dan bersiap untuk menjelaskan apa yang dimenangkan dengan taruhan dengan kelas A...

* * *

Isogai menjelaskan bahwa kita memenangkan tiket bepergian khusus kelas A ke pulau tropis. Di situ semua kelas dan Korosensei sepakat akan memulai assasinasi dan penghancuran 7 tentakel Korosensei dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan Korosensei pada air. Tentu saja, semua kelas sangat senang dan antusias mendengar mereka dapat berlibur di Hotel ternama dan pulau selatan yang normalnya bisa menghabiskan uang dalam jumlah besar itu. Tampaknya kerja keras mereka, akhirnya terpenuhi juga.

Setelah menjelaskan semua itu, Korosensei membubarkan kelas.

"Baiklah sensei dan kalian sudah sepakat, 7 tentakel akan dihancurkan di liburan musim panas kalian di pulau selatan! Sensei sudah mengirimkan raport kalian dan ujian kalian ke orang tua kalian masing-masing. Sampai jumpa besok, nurufufufufu!"

Dengan kelas dibubarkan, semua murid kelas 3-E dengan wajah ceria menuruni bukit itu, memang pantas mereka ceria, toh mereka selain mendapat nilai bagus, tiket liburan gratis, mereka berhasil menaikkan derajat mereka.

Jujurnya, Rinka juga senang dalam hatinya, meskipun ia tidak memasang muka cerah seperti Kurahashi, ia cukup puas dengan nilai ujiannya, hanya masih kecewa ia tidak dapat berkontribusi apa-apa bagi kelas.

Seperti biasa pada akhir-akhir ini, Rinka pulang bersama Chiba…lagi, terpisah dari murid-murid yang lain. Mereka menuruni bukit bersama, seperti biasa juga saling menunggu siapa yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya Rinka menyerah dan kali ini yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, Chiba-kun. Tadi yang mau kamu ucapkan padaku di kelas apa?" Tanya Rinka.

"Oh. Iya, aku kan belum sempat bicara tadi ya? Kamu masih kecewa soal nilaimu?"

"Bukan nilaiku, lebih tepatnya karena aku tak dapat memberi kontribusi apa-apa."

"Hayami-san, aku juga tidak memberi kontribusi apa-apa dalam nilai untuk taruhan. Tapi, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa memberi kontribusi apa-apa bukan?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita semua assassin. Kita punya bakat dalam hal menembak. Itu nilai kontribusi yang dapat kita berikan ke kelas assasinasi." Chiba berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan. "Setiap orang memiliki nilai diri mereka masing-masing…kamu memiliki bakat penembak jitu yang tidak dimiliki setiap kelas….dan aku memiliki bakat penembakan jarak jauh."

"….." Rinka terdiam mendengar kata-kata Chiba.

"Jadi menurutku, daripada kamu kecewa dengan hal yang sudah lewat, lebih baik konsentrasi pada yang kamu bisa lakukan nanti. Lagipula, kalau kita yang mengassasinasi gurita itu…kreditnya pasti sebagian besar ke kita, bukan?" Chiba menyudahi dengan mantap.

Rinka tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Chiba, rasa antusiasmenya kali ini tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Hmph. Benar katamu Chiba-kun. Kita masih bisa berkontribusi, meskipun aku tak dapat menghancurkan tentakelnya, kalau aku yang memberikan penyelesaian terakhir…pencapaian yang kudapatkan akan lebih dari yang lain dapatkan hari ini!"

Chiba tersenyum dengan antusiasme Rinka, ia selalu menyukai sisi ini dari rekan snipernya, entah kenapa melihat orang yang dingin berekspresi cerah sangat menyejukkan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuruni bukit. Chiba menatap sesekali ke arah rekan snipernya itu. Ah, memang setiap orang memiliki nilai diri masing-masing yang unik, hanya saja Chiba menanggap gadis bermata hijau itu memiliki nilai diri yang istimewa, yang tidak dimiliki orang lainnya.

Ternyata tidak salah juga Chiba inisiatif menjulurkan tangannya saat hari pertama di kelas 3-E itu…

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Waah, aku tidak tahu papa pintar matematika, ya? Nanti ajarkan Risa ya pa." Anak perempuannya kali ini menempel di punggung ayahnya, matanya berbinar seperti biasanya.

"Baik, baik, untukmu selalu bisa, Risa-chan." Jawab Chiba mencubit ringan pipi anaknya itu.

Sementara itu, Rinka dan anak laki-lakinya, Hayama membalik buku harian yang Rinka tulis. Muka Rinka menjadi tegang mengingat apa yang akan dibacakannya selanjutnya. Dari judulnya, itu saat dimana mereka kencan—maaf, bertemu pribadi secara pertama. Sampai berkeluarga pun, keduanya masih membenci kata klise itu.

Muka Hayama sedikit merona dengan implikasi kata klise yang Rinka tulis di judulnya.

"Mama…tolong jangan gunakan kata berawalan huruf 'K' itu, menjijikan kalau didengar. " Mental Hayama yang terlewat dewasa di dalam tubuh anak berumur 8 tahun berbicara.

"Tenang saja, Hayama….mama dan papamu tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan kegiatan yang kita lakukan…" Jawab Rinka. Chiba tiba tiba berada di sampingnya dan melihat judul selanjutnya.

"Rin…ini memalukan sekali. Pertama ya? Kita canggung sekali ya waktu itu.."

"I-itu juga karena ada Karma yang membuntuti kita pada waktu itu dengan Nagisa, Sugino, dan Kayano, kan?"

"Iya, dan Karma mem-blackmail ku waktu itu…tampaknya Korosensei juga membuntuti kita."

 **FLASHBACK~**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Fiuh, akhirnya update juga, dengan kekecewaan tentu saja, karena tampaknya tidak ada scene valentine di Assasination Classroom manga yang baru, karena ada tes masuk SMA (sial!), jadi tampaknya fandom ChibaHaya harus menanti-nanti berharap seperti muka Chiba di cerita ini, kalau bakal ada momen ChibaHaya berikutnya.**

 **Mohon yang ship : Karmagisa, Nagikayo, ChibaHaya, Karmanami (Top 4 populer) tidak berkecil hati, karena masih ada kesempatan kapal kita bisa berlayar.**

 **Oh ya, soal nilai ujian, penulis punya data aslinya, Cuma karena ini PLOT buat fanfic, jadi data tersebut diabaikan. Kalau tidak salah , nilai sosial Hayami di situ 85. Dan totalnya 401, jadi ini diubah sedikit. Nilai Matematika Chiba kalau tak salah 90, memang di atas Karma, tapi yang kedua harusnya Takebayashi dengan nilai 98. Nilai Sosialnya tinggi juga aslinya kalau tak salah. Namun karena alasan PLOT jadi diganti sedikit, hehehehe.**

 **FYI, aneh juga sebenarnya Hayami yang introvert menyukai ilmu sosial, padahal di departemen sosial talking skill itu sangat diperlukan. Current Events, subjek favorit Hayami itu etika Jurnalistik kalau tidak salah…dan yang spesialis di situ biasanya socialita yang mudah berinteraksi.**

 **Oh dan satu lagi, di sini anaknya akan dijelaskan asal usul namanya dan sifatnya.**

 **Risa, ini dari nama kecil Rinka yang dimodifikasi. Sifatnya berasal dari ibu Rinka. Ibu Rinka di sini, terlihat seperti orang yang strict, tapi tampaknya seperti tipikal ibu Nobita, yang bisa memuji dan moodnya menjadi baik kalau anaknya berhasil. Kalau dilihat dari kegetolannya, tampaknya dia cenderung ekstrovert dan 'liar' seperti Ibu Nobita (Tamako Kataoka), ini kenapa Risa bisa sangat sosial dan cerdas. Otak pintarnya didapat dari Chiba, ditambah sikap sosialnya yang tinggi, nilainya setara dengan orang seperti Nakamura di sekolahnya. Soal appearancenya, dia memiliki rambut hitam Chiba dan mata Rinka, bentuk tubuhnya juga seperti Rinka. Rambutnya juga bergelombang seperti Rinka.**

 **Hayama, ini dari nama keluarga Rinka (Hayami) dan Ryuunosuke (Chiba), dia mewarisi sifat introvert kedua orang tuanya, kalau di test dia akan seperti 95% introvert. Sifatnya adalah tsundere seperti Rinka, karena itu dia lebih cenderung dingin daripada pendiam. Memiliki kedekatan khusus pada Rinka, sementara Risa lebih dekat ke Chiba. Dia punya rambut oranye Rinka, dan sangat mirip dengan Rinka, kecuali matanya yang tajam, warisan dari Chiba. Tapi, karena Hayama lebih tsundere daripada pendiam murni seperti Chiba, ia tidak merasa canggung hingga menutup matanya. Otaknya juga warisan ayahnya, tapi ditambah dengan kemampuan menghafal Rinka. Jadi Hayama lebih cenderung 'Jenius' dimana Risa 'cerdas' dan 'resourceful'. Meskipun dia lebih dekat ke Rinka, ia sangat menghormati kemampuan analisis ayahnya dalam Matematika.**

 **Lightstriker Out.**


	12. Chapter 12 : First Date

_**First 'Date'**_

 **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei dan yang terlibat dalamnya**

 **Pairings : ChibaHaya dengan sentuhan KarmaManami**

 **Timeline : Sebelum Island Arc.**

* * *

 **31 Juli 2013**

Rinka menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Rasa gugup termpampang jelas di muka gadis penembak jitu itu. Rinka sedang berjalan, menuju halte bus – untuk menghadiri acara upacara penutupan semester di gedung utama. Kita menang melawan kelas A, dapat hadiah pula. Mood semuanya sedang bagus. Apa yang membuat Rinka gundah seperti itu?

Oh ya, tentu saja, _personal chat_ nya dengan Chiba kemarin. Gadis itu membuka smartphonenya, memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan dengan Chiba kemarin di smartphonenya malam kemarin.

.

.

Rinka menguap, rasa lelah membanjiri seluruh tubuh gadis berperawakan _petite_ itu. Ia ingin segera tidur rasanya, hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi – hal yang baik, tapi antusiasme Rinka membuat dirinya lelah, maklum ia seorang Introvert, terima kasih. Saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi. Pesan _LINE messenger_ masuk dengan nada khasnya. Rinka menghela nafas dan membuka chatnya. Siapa?

Oh Chiba rupanya. Ia menatap kontak LINE rekan snipernya, dan yang lainnya, sepertinya semua memakai nama panjang, formalitas tinggi. Ia mulai membaca dan membalas chat Chiba.

.

(Note : Tulisan Italic dan Bold adalah Chiba, sementara yang biasa adalah Rinka)

.

" _ **Malam, Hayami-san. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini."**_

"Tidak apa-apa…ada apa, Chiba-kun?"

" _ **Kamu besok ada waktu tidak? Setelah upacara penutupan semester"**_

"Hmm..ada tampaknya, sampai sore, kenapa?"

" _ **Er..aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat ini."**_ Chiba meng-upload brosur online pada LINE chatnya.

"Tempat shooting range laser? Team Battle?" Rinka menaikkan alisnya.

" _ **Iya. Baru dibuka, aku punya tiket promosinya, ada eventnya juga, hadiahnya voucher di tempat brand es krim itu."**_ Rinka langsung menelan ludah, membayangkan mereka bisa memenangkan voucher itu dengan latihan assasinasi mereka.

"Menarik tampaknya."

" _ **Ya kan? Besok kita bertemu di stasiun setelah pulang sekolah ya. Bawa baju ganti ya. Tidak enak kalau pakai seragam."**_

"Eh? Cuma kita berdua saja?"

"… _ **Itu team battlenya hanya untuk berdua. Nanti setelah selesai kita langsung ke parlor es krimnya. Hari terakhir promo dan masa berlaku ice creamnya besok, sengaja tampaknya dibuat begitu. Aku sudah booking tempat. Kita bisa langsung bermain."**_

"Tapi masa hanya berdua, ke tempat es krim lagi setelahnya…itu kan seperti…" Rona semu muncul di wajah Rinka, menyadari implikasi kegiatan mereka besok.

" _ **Jangan ketik kata 'K' itu tolong, bukan itu yang kumaksud…Dan itu menjijikan."**_

"Siapa yang mau ketik kata itu, bodoh! Aku juga tidak menganggapnya seperti itu." Muka Rinka merah padam, ia mengetik dengan lebih cepat.

" _ **Ya sudah, kamu mau mengajak orang lain? Isogai, Karma, mungkin?"**_ Rinka berfikir sejenak, mengajak mereka akan membuat segalanya lebih canggung. Mungkin yang lain banyak yang akan ikut juga.

"Huh, ya sudah berdua saja. Tapi jangan salah, bukannya aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu atau apapun, hanya saja…voucher itu dan memang timnya harus berdua ya aku harus ikut." **Tsundere Mode : On**

" _ **Iya, iya. Jam 1 ya? Di depan stasiun."**_

"Jangan terlalu PD kamu, Chiba-kun."

" _ **Iya, aku mengerti. Jam 1 ya?"**_

"Oke."

" _ **Ya sudah, selamat malam."**_

"Selamat malam."

Rinka baru saja mau mematikan _smartphone_ nya, saat ayahnya tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Rinka.

"Rinka, kamu sudah tidur? Papa membelikan kue manju kesukaanmu..Hm?" Ayah Rinka mengamati anak perempuannya sedang memegang HP, di personal chat, dengan Chiba pula. Tampaknya rasa protektif ayahnya mengeluarkan dirinya, apalagi melihat anak perempuannya chat dengan seorang laki-laki. Tampangnya seperti protagonis game ero lagi – Oke yang terakhir boleh dilewatkan saja.

 _Kacau semua ini._ Begitu batin Rinka. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah bilang, bahkan ke ayahnya pun tidak, soal pria berponi panjang itu. Ia baru ingat juga, ia hampir tidak pernah memikirkan memberitahu Chiba ke keluarganya, memangnya apa pentingnya?

"Rinka… siapa yang kamu _chat personal_ itu? Sini kulihat." Dengan cepat, ayahnya mengambil _smartphone_ Rinka dari tangannya, dan mulai membaca chat dengan Chiba. Rinka yang tidak siap dengan kehadiran ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, hanya terdiam dan tertunduk malu. Mukanya memerah pekat.

"Papa, tolong kembalikan…" Mohon Rinka. Ayahnya dengan muka sedikit terkejut melihat personal chat Rinka. Ia tidak melarang anaknya bergaul dengan laki-laki tentu saja, tapi sampai sedekat ini, lain lagi ceritanya

"Rinka-chan…ini temanmu? Em, dia mengajakmu..er..." Ayahnya terbata melihat personal chatnya. Penyakit lama kesulitan berkomunikasinya keluar lagi. Pekerjaannya sebagai Insinyur Mesin tidak membuat kelemahannya itu benar-benar hilang, sepertinya.

"Tolong jangan diucapkan kata-kata itu…" Mohon Rinka lagi. Mukanya sudah memerah malu, tampaknya ia berhutang penjelasan pada mamanya juga. Untuk hal seperti ini, mamanya terkadang malah meng- _encourage_ nya, meskipun strict, mamanya peduli juga dengan masalah komunikasi Rinka.

Ayahnya menangguk. "Rinka-chan…ini…er—" ada kata yang tertahan, dengan usaha yang cukup kuat, papanya menyelesaikan. "Er—Kekasihmu?" muka papanya juga sedikit merona, tidak biasa dengan kata klise itu. Detak jantung Rinka mengalami percepatan tinggi saat mendengar kata itu.

"Hah? Bu-bukan pa, dia cu-cuma temanku! A-aku hanya dekat karena sering kerja kelompok, ja-jadi…" Rinka terbata, dirinya sulit menjelaskan hal seperti ini, kalau saja ada stetoskop, detak jantungnya pasti keras sekali tedengar.

"Rinka… kamu memang berusaha keras, nilaimu naik jauh, tapi melakukan hal seperti ini…ah pasti mamamu mendukung karena nilai mu naik…dia senang kalau kamu keluar dari cangkangmu." Jelas ayahnya.

"Pa, dia bukan seperti itu..kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.. hanya teman dekat, aku juga punya selain dia…" Jelas Rinka dengan muka yang masih tertunduk.

"Oh, selain dia? Hanya dia yang kamu chat selama 5 HARI berturut-turut dan panjangnya sampai membuat aku harus men- _scroll_ ke atas!" Jawab ayahnya dengan perempatan urat di keningnya dengan muka yang tersenyum gemas. Ia men- _scroll_ _personal chat_ nya dengan Chiba selama beberapa lama depan anak perempuannya. "Oh dan, tidak ada temanmu yang lain sampai sepanjang ini _personal chat_ -nya, Rinka-chan."

Rinka tertunduk malu, ayahnya duduk di kasurnya dan merangkul bahu Rinka. "Sudahlah, Rinka-chan, jangan sembunyikan apa-apa ke papamu..masa kamu hanya menanggap orang seperti itu teman biasa?" Jelas ayahnya dengan muka skeptis.

"Ugh.." muka Rinka memerah, matanya yang hijau bertatapan dengan mata coklat ayahnya. Ia menyerah dan menjelaskan ke ayahnya.

Malam itu ia sibuk panjang lebar menjelaskan semuanya ke ayahnya, ibunya pagi-pagi tampak senang mendengar hal itu, dan mendukung Rinka bergaul dengan lawan jenis, apalagi saat ibunya tahu, dia orang yang sering belajar bersama dengannya dan membuat nilainya (khususnya matematika) meningkat. Rinka merasa aneh dengan sikap ibunya itu, terkadang ketat tetapi ada sisi seperti ini juga di dirinya. Yah Orang tua juga unik, mereka manusia juga. Ayahnya tampaknya akhirnya mengizinkan, meskipun dengan berat hati. Ayah memang protektif ke anak perempuannya, terutama soal laki-laki.

* * *

Tak terasa, merenung sambil berjalan bisa membuang waktu banyak juga – ia sudah sampai di halaman utama sekolah Kunugigaoka. Rinka masuk ke dalam, dan ikut berkumpul bersama kelas 3-E lainnya untuk masuk ke aula utama. Tampaknya aura wajah kelas E berubah…menjadi penuh percaya diri, meskipun Korosensei tidak ada di sini. Ada sekitar 19 orang yang masuk 50 besar di kelas E, hampir seluruh kelas. Rinka juga salah satunya tentu saja, sedikit ke bawah memang, 44th di kelas, tapi ia cukup puas, toh ini pertama kalinya dia bisa menduduki tingkat 50 besar dengan soal sesulit itu.

Upacara penutupan tampaknya berjalan berbeda, hampir tidak ada pelecehan untuk kelas E. Tampaknya murid-murid dan guru SMP Kunugigaoka, merasa malu merendahkan kelas E yang banyak muridnya mendominasi 50 besar bersama kelas A. Semuanya pun dapat dengan bangga menatap ke atas. Rinka melihat Chiba tersenyum kecil saat upacara, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang ingin melakukan itu.

Setelah upacara, mereka kembali ke kelas untuk pengarahan singkat dari Koro-sensei. Mereka semua mendapat raport 100 untuk assasinasi. Hehe, tentu saja, ada raport lain yang mereka punya. Pedang utama mereka, assasinasi, adalah hal yang penting juga….paling tidak untuk kelas ini saja.

"Baiklah semuanya, selamat menikmati liburan musim panas kalian! Jangan lupa assasinasinya, kalian harus latihan! Nurufufufu! Sensei berharap kalian datang untuk kelas PE bersama Karasuma-sensei. Sampai jumpa semuanya. Kelas dibubarkan!" Teriak Korosensei dengan antusias, ia keluar dari jendela dengan kecepatan _Mach 20_ nya, tampaknya ia ingin ke Russia, mencoba makanan Kroschka Kartoshka.

.

Baiklah semuanya itu sudah berakhir, kali ini hal yang paling membuat gundah dimulai. Rinka keluar bersama seluruh kelas, yang semuanya memasang wajah senyum puas. Tampaknya hanya dia—yang tampak tegang menghadapi hari ini.

Iya, dia masih memiliki janji dengan Chiba. Ingat, JANJI bukan KENCAN. Mereka sengaja pulang terpisah hari itu, agar tidak membuat curiga Korosensei (kalau dia kembali tiba-tiba) dan gossiper sejati kelas 3-E, Taiga Okajima si mesum dan Hiroto Maehara si pecinta wanita. Rinka berjalan bersama Hara dan Fuwa ke stasiun, kebetulan rumah mereka sedikit jauh, jadi harus menggunakan kereta.

Beruntung ada alasan yang dapat ia pakai. 'Ada janji dengan teman di daerah stasiun' itu alasan Rinka pada dua orang teman dekatnya itu. Untung keduanya tidak curiga. Sesampainya mereka di stasiun, mereka berpamitan satu sama lain. Rinka menunggu sebentar dan masuk ke stasiun untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan street clothesnya.

Saat dia keluar, Chiba muncul dengan street clothesnya, topi kupluk berwarna abu-abu terdapat di kepalanya, ia memakai _sweatshirt_ hijau dengan celana panjang jeansnya. Ia melihat Rinka dari jauh, mendapati gadis bermata hijau dengan _sleeveless shirt_ berwarna merah dan rok bergaris dengan panjang selutut berwarna hitam-putih. Ia berjalan mendekati Rinka sambil memperhatikannya, membatin kalau Rinka pantas memakai pakaian seperti itu, ia tampak manis, dalam hati Chiba berkata. Beruntung poni panjangnya melindungi tatapan matanya, jadi gadis itu tidak tahu ia mengamatinya dari tadi.

"Hayami-san, kamu sudah menunggu dari tadi?" Tanya Chiba. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku baru saja datang." Rinka terkejut melihat Chiba yang sudah datang. "Jadi, tempatnya di sekitar sini, kan?" Tanya Rinka.

"Iya, itu di seberang jalan. " Chiba menunjuk gedung bercat putih dengan gambar _crosshair_ di atasnya. "Siap, kan? Demi Es Krim." Chiba menyeringai ke arah gadis bermata hijau itu.

Rinka tertawa dalam hati dengan kata terakhir Chiba, ia tersenyum, tampaknya hari ini tidak secanggung yang mereka kira. "Sejak kapan aku tidak pernah siap soal menembak?" Mereka berjalan ke arah gedung itu, dan masuk ke dalam tempat itu, tampaknya memang cukup ramai, hanya tidak seramai hari kemarin, mungkin karena ini hari terakhir. Poster brand es krim itu masih terpampang jelas.

Chiba dan Rinka berjalan ke arah resepsionis setelah beberapa lama mengantre. Ia memberikan tiket reservasinya.

"Ryuunosuke Chiba dan Rinka Hayami. 2 orang. Team Battle" Resepsionis itu melihat dengan bingung, melihat wajah mereka yang masih muda, setingkat SMP untuk team battle, memang tidak ada larangan karena jangka umur 15 tahun ke atas, tapi mereka bisa dibilang yang termuda di situ, yang lainnya rata-rata sudah berumur 20-an ke atas, mahasiswa kebanyakan pula.

"Baiklah, Chiba-san dan Hayami-san? Silahkan masuk." Mereka masuk ke ruang game itu, dan mengambil senjata masing-masing, Chiba mengambil _Scoped Assault Rifle_ dan Rinka memilih _Dual Pistol._

"Siap?" Tanya Chiba.  
"Untuk assasinasi, tidak mungkin aku tidak siap." Rinka berkata sambil tersenyum

Seperti yang mungkin sudah mereka ekspektasi mereka menang dengan mudah berkat latihan dari pasukan elit Jepang, Tadaomi Karasuma. Dalam babak pertama, mereka menang mudah, tampaknya karena mereka masih SMP, semuanya meremehkan kapabilitas mereka. Tentu lawan-lawan mereka sangat terkejut, yang secara personal membuat Chiba dan Rinka sangat puas.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan permainan dengan bangga, resepsionis yang menyerahkan voucher hadiahnya juga tercengang melihat mereka menang, begitu juga dengan beberapa peserta di cukup puas dan keluar dari tempat bermain itu.

"Menang mudah… skornya 16-0 untuk 4 kali pertandingan…" Rinka tidak percaya melihat scoreboard mereka.

"Latihan itu berguna juga…" Tambah Chiba. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Er, jadi kita mau pakai vouchernya kan?" Chiba menyudahi dengan gugup, tentu saja ia tahu implikasi mengajak wanita seumurannya makan es krim bersama. Rinka memutar mata ke arah Chiba, senyumnya hilang dan ia kembali ke mode tsunderenya lagi.

"Jangan salah paham." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rinka.

Mereka berjalan beberapa lama, kata-kata Chiba sukses membuat keadaan mereka menjadi canggung. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke parlor es krim yang sama saat Rinka ulang tahun sebelumnya, hanya lokasinya yang berbeda, dekat stasiun. Kebetulan karena hari itu hari Jumat, tempatnya lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam, Rinka sudah memprediksi apa yang akan penyambut di situ katakan. Sudah biasa kok. Apalagi karena ini kedai es krim khusus anak muda.

Tiga. Dua. Satu.

"Maaf, apa kalian berdua pasangan?" Tanya penyambut itu. Benar kan?

"Bukan. " Jawab mereka berdua dengan kompak.

"Maaf, tapi kursi terakhir untuk yang biasa sudah direservasi untuk 4 orang." Jelas penyambut itu. "Mau menunggu atau ke tempat khusus pasangan?" Tanya penyambut itu. Rinka langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, kami akan menungg—umph!" Kata-kata Rinka dipotong tutupan mulut Chiba.

"Maaf, kami pasangan kok, hanya malu saja tadi, kami ambil tempat itu saja, malas menunggu." Rinka terkejut dengan perkataan Chiba. Ia akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tangan Chiba dari mulutnya.

"Oh, ba-baiklah. Sebelah sini, tuan dan nona.", Rinka dan Chiba mengkuti, dan tentu saja Rinka protes kepada rekan snipernya itu.

"A-apa apaan Chiba-kun kamu tadi ?! K-Kita bukan pasangan tahu! Kamu yang bilang sendiri, Jadi kenapa malah kita masuk ke ruang memalukan itu?" Protes Rinka kesal, mukanya merah padam. "Aku pergi saja, daripada harus berduaan denganmu." Rinka berbalik badan ingin keluar, tetapi tangan pria itu memegang lengan Rinka.

"L-Lepaskan, aku tidak mau ke ruangan memalukan itu, pakai saja voucherku! Aku tidak mau!" Protes Rinka lebih lanjut.

"Ayolah, Hayami-san, ini tidak berarti apa-apa kok, daripada harus menunggu dan ada di keramaian itu, lebih tidak enak, bukan?" Jelas Chiba sambil menunjuk tempat pasangan yang jauh lebih sepi. Tampaknya populasi single (bahasa gaul : Jomblo) meningkat di kota itu. " Lagipula nanti kita dilihati lagi, di situ rata-rata mereka makan ramai-ramai." Tambah Chiba sambil menarik lengan Rinka.

"Uh…" Sisi rasional Rinka mengatakan ada benar juga Chiba berbuat seperti itu, memang tempatnya sangat ramai, dan tidak ada pasangan di situ. Makan bersama di situ akan membuat rasa lebih canggung dibanding tempat pasangan itu. Tapi kan, makan ditempat itu seperti-seperti…

 _Berpacaran?_ Inner Rinka mengatakan hal menjijikan itu.

"Baiklah… kamu benar juga." Rinka melepaskan genggaman Chiba dan mengikutinya.

" _Masa bodoh saja dengan settingnya. Ini bukan berpacaran atau semacamnya! Jangan salah paham ya, pembaca fanfic ini! Ja-jadi jangan terlalu berharap ship personal kalian ini punya bukti kanon atau semacamnya!"_ Batin Rinka.

Mereka pun duduk di tempat itu, semua kursi di tempat itu untuk berdua. Memang ruangan itu lebih nyaman daripada ruang biasanya, seperti VIP saja, ada TV yang dipasang di tempat itu, dan ruangannya tercium lebih wangi, mungkin karena sepi pendatang. Maklum populasi single meningkat.

"Jadi, tuan dan nona mau memesan apa,? Untuk pasangan kami merekomendasikan satu mangkuk besar untuk berdua dilengkapi dengan pocky untuk pocky ga—" Penjelasan pelayan dipotong oleh suara kompak Rinka dan Chiba.

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH."

Mereka memesan pesanan masing-masing, Rinka memesan 'Seven Miracles', tampaknya es krim dengan tujuh rasa, dan Chiba memesan 'Four Seasons', menu favorit di situ. Setelah memesan menu dan pelayan tersebut pergi, orang yang memesan meja biasa terakhir muncul…Yang tentu bukan pertanda baik bagi mereka sesuai dengan alur cerita penulis fanfic ini.

"Chiba-kun…kamu yakin kita tidak apa-apa di sini, kalau ada yang mengenali kita, bagaimana?" Protes Rinka. "Uh, kalau kebetulan Karma atau Nakamura melihat kita bisa kacau semuanya.."

"Aku rasa tidak akan ada yang ke sini, Es Krim ini mahal sekali kalau tidak pakai voucher. Aku saja harus menabung 3 bulan untuk memakan porsi sedang di sini. Lagipula orang yang berbahaya tidak ada semua kan? Korosensei ke Rusia, Karma sedang menonton film, dan Nakamura bersama Hinano di rumahnya. Okajima dan Maehara rencana mau ke toko buku." Lanjut Chiba.

"Jangan salah paham." Rinka membuka mulutnya. "Ini tidak berarti kita kekasih atau apapun ya? Kita Cuma ingin tempat yang lebih sepi." Jelas Rinka dingin. Chiba hanya menangguk, ia sudah terbiasa dengan mode tsundere Rinka, hanya entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, mode Tsunderenya lebih sering diperlihatkan.

.

Akhirnya pesanan Rinka dan Chiba sudah datang, setelah mengucap syukur, mereka mulai memakan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Kali ini suasananya terlihat canggung untuk mereka berdua, seperti biasanya. Mereka memakan es krim mereka sambil menunggu yang lain memulai obrolan. Tak disangka, akhirnya mereka membuka obrolan secara kompak.

"Chiba—".  
"Hayami—" mereka serentak memanggil satu sama lain.

"Apa yang mau kaubicarakan?" Tanya Chiba, berharap Rinka yang memulai pembicaraan.  
"Kamu sendiri, apa yang mau kamu katakan?" Balas Rinka. Kekompakan mereka menyebut nama satu sama lain sukses membuat rasa menjadi lebih canggung.

"…." Keduanya berdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Chiba mengalah.

"Hayami-san…kamu terlihat berbeda hari ini." Chiba berkata sambil memandang Rinka. Matanya yang tajam melihat gadis itu.

"Berbeda? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak biasa melihatmu berpakaian bebas seperti itu." Jawab Chiba. _"Dia manis juga memakai pakaian itu…."_ Batin pria berponi panjang itu _,_ matanya masih memandang ke arah Rinka.

"Oh. Ini memang baju yang biasanya sering kugunakan saat keluar…A-aku terlihat aneh ya?" balas Rinka terbata, rona tipis muncul di pipinya.

"Eh, tidak juga…menurutku kamu sangat manis memakai pakaian itu." Jawab Chiba terus terang. Rinka yang mendengar komentar Chiba langsung tersedak dan terbatuk. Rona yang hanya semu tadi di wajah Rinka berubah menjadi merah pekat.

"A-a-a-apa-apaan kamu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu, b-bodoh! A-aku tidak manis atau semacamnya! Aku hanya memakai baju yang biasa kukenakan, j-jangan salah paham, bodoh!" Teriak Rinka dengan wajah yang masih merona hebat dan kata-kata yang berantakan. Chiba menaikkan alisnya melihat respons Rinka.

"Lho, memang kenapa? Kamu memang terlihat manis kok. Aku hanya mengatakan opiniku. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, tenang saja." Jawab Chiba santai menanggapi teriakan Rinka.

"J-jelas itu masalah, bodoh! Ka-kamu kan laki-laki…kita berdua lagi, biasanya itu kan pasangan yang melakukan hal seperti itu! K-kita kan tak ada hubungan macam itu!"

Chiba hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Rinka. Memang ia pribadi yang sangat unik. Di bawah sifat dinginnya memang ada hati yang lembut. Kata-kata Chiba tadi sukses membuat mereka canggung kembali hingga selesai memakan pesanan mereka.

Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar dari ruang memalukan itu. Chiba langsung membayar pesanan mereka dengan voucher yang ada. Tampaknya keduanya masih sulit memulai obrolan karena kejadian barusan. Kecanggungan mereka berlanjut hingga mereka sampai dekat rumah mereka.

"Hei, Chiba-kun." Akhirnya Rinka membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan salah paham…ini cuma janji kegiatan saja, tidak lebih. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Rinka terbatuk dan melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku minta maaf ya, soal yang tadi…sedikit emosi...dan terima kasih sudah mengajakku." Ujar Rinka dengan rona semu di mukanya.

"Sama-sama Hayami-san…lain kali kuajak lagi ya?" Chiba tersenyum tulus.

Rinka membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona di mukanya yang bertambah pekat. "Huh, mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi, aku cuma mau vouchernya tahu. Sudah ya, aku duluan, sampai jumpa." Rinka berjalan meninggalkan Chiba.

Muka pria berponi itu tampak gembira, emosi yang langka bagi dia. Ternyata kegiatan sosial enak juga kalau ditemani orang yang dekat. Hm, apa rencana selanjutnya ya? Janji pertama berakhir canggung tidak apa-apa, toh, tidak semua orang berhasil di percobaan pertama bukan?

Mungkin jadi pasangan—bukan hal yang aneh bagi mereka. Mereka berdua, secara rahasia mengakui hal itu.

* * *

Sementara Chiba melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah, terdapat seorang pria berambut merah tertawa jahil. Karma Akabane.

"Hehehehe, voucher dari orang tuaku ternyata berharga juga…aku dapat foto mereka di ruang pasangan itu. Bahan blackmailku ke Chiba akhirnya kudapatkan." Tawa Karma puas sambil keluar dari gang dari samping. Ternyata Karma, Sugino, Nagisa, dan Kayano yang terakhir mereservasi kursi di outlet es krim itu.

Melihat kejahilan Karma, yang lainnya mengeluarkan keringat. Tampaknya Karma berhasil membuat korban baru lagi.

"Karma-kun…kamu mau membuat materi blackmail apa ke Chiba-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Hm? Oh, aku ingin dia meminjamkan buku aritmatika yang ia dapat dari senior klubnya….dengan foto dia bersama Hayami, pasti dia tidak akan bisa menolak..hehehehe." Seringai jahil Karma menghiasi mukanya.

.

Dan dari kejauhan, tampak gurita kuning yang tanpa mereka sadari menyamar jadi pelayan di parlor ice cream itu…..

"Nurufufufufufu, bahan novel, bahan novel. Chiba-kun mengajak Hayami-san kencan di tempat es krim…dan Hayami-san tampaknya masih mengeraskan hatinya. Tenang Chiba-kun. Sensei tahu kalau Hayami punya perasaan yang hangat dibalik sifat dinginnya. Kamu pasti bisa, Chiba-kun! Sensei di belakangmu! Nurufufufufu!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia langsung pergi ke India, makan kare domba dengan kecepatan maksimalnya.

.

* * *

END FLASHBACK.

"Dan besoknya Karma membuatku meminjamkan dia buku aritmatika edisi petama dari senior klubku…" Ujar Chiba, mengingat kekesalan lamanya.

"Karma sekarang bekerja di Kementerian, kan Ryuu?" Tanya Rinka.

"Ya, dia Menteri bidang Teknologi kalau tidak salah, tampaknya dia favorit Perdana Menteri berikutnya…aku tak bisa membayangkan orang jahil itu jadi perdana menteri…kemarin dia menelponku, minta referensi desain arsitekturku." Jelas Chiba.

"Teman papa…dia pintar ya?" Tanya Hayama.

"Oh, sangat pintar. Dia lebih pintar dari papa, Hayama." Chiba menjelaskan ke anaknya.

"Rin, Okuda-san bagaimana? Jadi istri menteri pasti sulit ya?"

"Okuda-san baik-baik saja kok. Tampaknya Karma masih terlihat seperti anak kecil di rumah, katanya. Untung saja anaknya keduanya lebih mirip Okuda-san…aku tidak mau ada 3 Karma di dunia…Nakamura sudah cukup." Rinka kembali membalikkan buku hariannya.

"Tapi, kamu saat janji pertama kita kenapa canggung begitu?" Tanya Chiba dengan polos.

"Ya-ya jelaslah, Ryuu! Aku belum memikirkan sampai ke situ tentang hubungan kita, dan kita sama-sama sulit berkomunikasi jadi jelaslah hasilnya canggung begitu, sama dengan janji kita yang lain." Jawab Rinka dengan emosi.

"Mama gugup ya dekat papa? Itu tanda suka lho, dari novel yang kubaca." Risa memandang manik hijau ibunya. Mendengar kata anaknya, muka Rinka kembali memerah.

"Itu gara-gara papamu meledek mama!"

"Aku tidak meledek…kamu memang manis waktu itu, Rin.."

"Jangan mengeluarkan kata yang menjijikan di depan anak-anak seperti itu , Ryuu!" pekik Rinka keras. Hayama mengangguk setuju. Setelah menghela nafas dan menetralkan nafasnya, Rinka melanjutkan. "Sudahlah, mau diteruskan, kan?"

"Oh, ini yang momen kita di pulau selatan ya, Rin? Yang terakhir saja yang dibacakan, yang awal terlalu kasar buat anak kita." Chiba menjelaskan sambil mengingat proyek assasinasi di pulau selatan 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, aku tahu, Ryuu…uh..tapi itu kan saat kamu.." Rinka terbata menjelaskan, mengingat hal memalukan masa mudanya

"Ya, kamu melihat mataku, kan Rin?" Mendengar kata ayahnya, kedua anaknya saling memandang satu sama lain. Benar juga, mereka jarang melihat mata ayahnya itu secara utuh, poni panjangnya masih menutupi setengah matanya, meskipun sudah tidak sepanjang dahulu. Reputasi pria misterius masih disandang Chiba di tempat kerjanya berkat rambutnya itu.

"….Cuma aku ya yang di kelas 3-E yang pernah melihat matamu jelas seperti itu?"

"Ya, aku tidak ingat pernah kutunjukkan ke yang lain."Chiba mengatakan sambil membuka poni panjangnya. Muka Rinka merona kembali, ia selalu menanggap mata tajamnya itu membuat mukanya enak dilihat. Jujur saja, mungkin kalau anak perempuan kelas 3-E dulu sempat melihat wajah Chiba secara utuh, mungkin mereka akan mendapat voting dalam kategori pria paling menarik, bersama Karma, Isogai, dan Maehara di kelas itu.

"Hm? Kenapa mukamu merah, Rin?" Tanya Chiba sambil melepaskan genggaman di poninya, membuat matanya tertutup kembali.

"Si-siapa yang mukanya jadi merah?" elak Rinka. Risa tersenyum dan bermaksud menggoda ibunya sedikit.

"Wahhh! Mama _blushing_ melihat mata papa! Pasti mama jatuh cinta karena mata papa ya? Ayo ngaku!" Muka Rinka semakin merah mendengar kata anaknya itu, karena memang…ada benarnya juga.

"Risa….mau mama potong uang sakumu bulan ini?" Rinka memandang tajam anaknya.

"Ah! Jangan! Iya iya aku diam." Risa menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Updated! Chapter kali ini agak panjang. Maaf kalau romancenya masih kurang terasa. Ini bertahap soalnya, di chapter yang lama romancenya akan kembali terasa. Karena cerita ini character developing, Rinka baru akan terbuka secara romantis ke Chiba mungkin setelah Island. Tampaknya sih kalau dari databook, Rinka dan Chiba mulai suka janji bertemu setelah Island Arc. Di manganya mereka sering terlihat berdua setelah Island Arc juga.

Anyway pembaca mohon tinggalkan review. Karmanami di akhir itu disengaja, btw :v

Lightstriker Out.


	13. Chapter 13 : Pulau Selatan

**Pulau Selatan**

 **Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan yang berperan dalamnya**

 **Pairings : ChibaHaya, sentuhan IsoMegu di belakangnya**

 **Timeline : Setelah kejadian Takaoka di Pulasu Selatan**

* * *

9 Agustus 2013

Tak disangka, siapa tahu liburan yang tampaknya tidak memiliki bahaya apa-apa bisa jadi misi penyelamatan nyata, bahkan untuk anak kelas 3 SMP? Ya, itulah yang menjadi kenyataannya bagi kelas assasinasi Kunugiagoka. Tampaknya seorang mantan pasukan elit, Akira Takaoka telah memiliki dendam pada kelas itu dan bermaksud menginfeksi satu kelas dengan virus mematikan.

Beruntung, smog, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Takaoka, tidak cukup gila untuk memberikan virus mematikan itu. Tampaknya satu kelas sudah lega sekarang. Tapi, dengan assasinasi yang gagal dan kejadian itu, liburan kali ini dapat dianggap gagal. Satu kelas tahu itu, mereka kecewa, tentu saja. Tapi yang penting, toh mereka menang dari kelas 3A, jadi ada baiknya juga.

Korosensei, guru mereka tampaknya juga merasa sedikit kecewa dengan liburan ini. Ia ingin membuat permainan untuk mengusili murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya, permainan yang sensei adakan adalah tes keberanian! Jadi setiap kalian akan berpasangan berdua, ada yang bertiga untuk satu kelompok, dan kalian akan masuk ke dalam gua yang sensei temukan, dan melakukan uji keberanian di situ. Sensei akan menyiapkan permainannya, Nurufufufu" Jelas Korosensei, namun yang tidak murid-murid lihat adalah tulisan 'Couple setup' di belakang wajahnya. Sensei usil ini bermaksud bermain biro jodoh dengan tes ini.

Korosensei terlihat membuat kelompok di kertas sambil membaca buku, yang merupakan catatan pairings, entah OTP atau tidak, di kelas 3-E itu, berdasarkan gosip kelas. Guru gurita itu kemudian menyeringai lebar. Murid kelas 3-E mengikuti guru mereka ke sebuah gua, yang tampaknya cukup dalam dan luas di dekat hutan pulau itu. Sesampainya di situ, Korosensei langsung membagi 'kelompok'.

"Baiklah! Ini kelompoknya yang sensei berikan!"

"Isogai-kun dan Kataoka-san!"  
"Maehara-kun dan Okano-san!"  
"Nagisa-kun dan Kayano-san!"  
"Kimura-kun dan Yada-san!"  
"Sugino-kun dan Kanzaki-san!"  
"Sugaya-kun dan Nakamura-san!"  
"Mimura-kun dan Fuwa-san!"  
"Chiba-kun dan Hayami-san!"  
"Terasaka-kun, Muramatsu-kun, dan Hazama-san!"  
"Takebayashi-kun dan Ritsu-san!"  
"Okajima-kun dan Kurahashi-san!"  
"Yoshida-kun dan Hara-san!"  
"Karma-kun dan Okuda-san!"

Mendengar pasangan yang disebut, satu kelas langsung menatap Korosensei penuh makna, seakan tahu apa yang guru itu pikirkan, dan tebakan mereka benar, ia ingin main biro jodoh, paling membuat wanita merasa takut dan menyentuh pria agar timbul rasa romantis.

" _Nurufufufufu...kalian hanya butuh skandal. Aku tahu semua tentang kalian, Kataoka-san yang hanya malu jika didekati Isogai-kun, Karma-kun dan Okuda-san yang luwes berhubungan, Hayami-san yang keras tetapi lembut saat didekati Chiba-kun, Takebayashi-kun yang mengistall fitur maid ke Ritsu-san, Terasaka-kun yang suka berkumpul dengan Hazama-san. Okajima-kun dan Kurahashi-san yang sering mengobrol dengan lancar meskipun yang dibicarakan hal yang tidak pantas...semua sensei tahu dengan Mach-20. Hanya ini dorongan buat kalian untuk membuat skandal..Nurufufufufu."_ Gurita usil itu bergumam panjang.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gua itu, secara berpasangan, tampaknya gua itu memiliki banyak jalur, sehingga Korosensei membuat petunjuk pasangan yang mana harus melewati jalur yang mana. Tentu saja, atmosfir di dalam gua itu cukup menakutkan juga untuk beberapa orang. Tampaknya rencana gurita itu akan sukses...atau benarkah?

.

Rinka menuruni dataran gua yang tidak rata, hampir saja ia terpeleset tadi oleh batu yang tampaknya lembab dan penuh lumut. Chiba memegang senter di depannya sesekali menyinari bagian atas, kalau saja Korosensei mau menakuti mereka.

Sejujurnya, Rinka sedikit takut juga dengan tes keberanian ini, bukan hantu tentunya, tapi mungkin binatang kecil seperti laba-laba, kelelawar, dan semacamnya yang tidak bisa dilihat di kegelapan, dan juga takut terpeleset di batuan yang tampaknya sudah berumur lanjut di situ. Chiba bisa melihat kekhawatiran gadis itu.

"Hayami-san...kamu takut ya?" Tanya Chiba polos, Rinka terkejut dan berjalan sedikit mundur. Siapa sih pria ini? Esper?

"Enak saja. Siapa yang takut?" Elak Rinka. "Memangnya aku anak SD yang percaya hantu dan yokai?"

"Kalau kamu takut kamu bisa memegang lenganku kok." Jawab Chiba dengan seringai jahil sedikit terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Huh, nista sekali aku memegang tanganmu."

"Hanya bercanda, tapi tidak apa-apa kalau memang benar takut..."

Rinka berfikir sejenak, ia sebenarnya sedikit takut juga. Ah, tapi memegang lengannya...menjijikan, kita bukan kekasih atau semacamnya, kan? Apalagi kalau Korosensei tahu, bisa kacau semuanya.

Slip.

"Ahh!" teriak Rinka, yang membuat beberapa kawanan hewan gua terbang karena terkejut, saat sedang berfikir, ia hampir saja terpeleset, tangannya refleks menarik jersey Chiba sedikit kencang, beruntung Chiba yang terlatih dengan latihan assasinasi tidak jatuh karena tarikan Rinka.

"..."

Kejadian tadi sukses membuat mereka canggung kembali. Muka Rinka dan Chiba sama-sama merona semu. Chiba akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan salah memahami, tapi kamu lebih baik pegang jerseyku saja... Memang licin sekali di sini." Tawar Chiba dengan gaya bicara seperti tsundere Rinka.

"Huh, b-baiklah! Bukan berarti aku mau bantuanmu atau semacam apapun ya, aku hanya tidak mau terpleset lagi." Jelas Rinka dengan mode tsunderenya.

.

Setelah beberapa lama,ada ruang yang cukup besar dalam gua. Di situ ada...arena dansa? Tiba-tiba suara menakutkan(meskipun orang bisa tahu itu suara Korosensei) memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

 _"Di dalam gua ini, sepasang pasangan membunuh diri..."_  
 _"Demi mencapai kekekalan abadi..."_  
 _"Lari dari kekangan dan larangan keluarga keduanya..."_  
 _"Namun, tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan..."_  
 _"Yang Kuasa tidak mengizinkan mereka damai karena dosa..."_

Dalam hati, Chiba dan Rinka terkesan juga dengan setting ini. Atmosfirnya dapat sekali kalau mau seram, meskipun jelas mereka tidak akan memalukan diri mereka sendiri dengan memeluk atau memegang tangan pasangan seperti di film layar lebar, tentunya.

Hanya singkat kekaguman keduanya, dihancurkan oleh lanjutan ceritanya.

 _"Konon, mereka dapat diampuni..."_  
 _"Jika ada cinta terlihat diantara kekasih yang masuk ke ruangan ini..."_  
 _"Ditunjukkan dengan dansa dengan alunan musik pelan..."_  
 _"Kalau berciuman lebih baik...mereka akan langsung tenang..."_

Keduanya sweatdrop mendengar tingkah laku sensei mereka. Tampaknya mereka tahu implikasinya dari kata-kata itu. Mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di gua itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, hal yang ingin dikatakan Rinka dari tadi, akhirnya keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Hei, Chiba-kun." Panggil Rinka.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Emm..soal yang saat kita melawan Gastro..." Rinka tampak gugup, mata hijaunya tampak tidak setajam biasanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, soal it—" Sebelum Rinka menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar teriakan yang tidak asing di telinga mereka.

"NYUYAAAA! Dia tidak punya mata!" Korosensei tiba-tiba ada di atas mereka, keduanya terkejut dengan datangnya yang tiba-tiba. Setelah melihat muka Chiba, ia langsung kabur ketakutan.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?" tanya Rinka bingung.

"Dia takut tanpa alasan...dan aku punya mata." Dengan rasa bingung yang sama dengan Rinka, ia sedikit menaikkan poni panjangnya, Rinka secara samar melihat sudut matanya, tampaknya matanya tajam seperti dirinya.

"Eh?" Rinka melihat bingung Chiba...benar juga...ia tidak pernah dan mungkin murid yang lain tidak pernah juga melihat mata Chiba, laki-laki itu memang misterius..tidak ada yang tahu mukanya seperti apa.

"Hei, Chiba-kun."

"Hah? Ada apa Hayami-san?"

"Kamu tidak pernah memperlihatkan matamu ke orang lain."

Mendengar tanggapan Rinka, muka Chiba mendadak sedikit murung, rasa kesal terlihat jelas di mukanya. Ia langsung membuat mukanya datar kembali dan berbalik menghadap depan.

"...Itu bukan hal yang perlu dibahas, Hayami-san." Jawaban Chiba mengandung nada yang tidak biasanya Rinka dengar. Entah emosi apa yang berkecamuk di kepala pria itu. Tampaknya ia sedikit marah dengan ucapan Rinka tadi.

Rinka sedikit merasa bersalah karena ucapannya. Tampaknya ia menyenggol hal yang personal sedikit dari rekan snipernya itu. Keadaan mereka menjadi canggung lagi, keduanya hanya diam sampai keluar dari gua itu.

.

Sesampainya mereka dan yang lainnya di luar gua itu, mereka mendapati sensei mereka sedang tergeletak menghela nafas kelelahan. Tampaknya yang lain juga diperlakukan hampir sama seperti mereka di gua itu.

"Jadi...sensei menggunakan tes keberanian untuk membuat kami merasakan efek _suspended bridge?"_ Tanya Nakamura dengan muka prihatin melihat ke Korosensei.

"Nyuyaa...tidak maukah kalian merasa malu dan menggenggam tangan pasangan kalian saat ketakutan? Sensei ingin sekali melihat itu..." Tangis Korosensei, yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan guru usil itu.

" _Dasar usil..."_ batin seluruh kelas.

"Sensei, kami akan sendirinya menyukai seseorang kalau kami mau...tidak perlu repot repot membuat hal seperti ini." Kata Nakamura.

"Huh, baiklah, mungkin aku sudah sedikit berlebihan, sekarang ayo kembali semuanya, makan malam sudah siap..."

.

Tidak lama kemudian, Karasuma dan Irina keluar dari gua itu, tampaknya Korosensei mengajak mereka berdua bermain juga, dengan modus yang sama. Irina terlihat memegang lengan Karasuma erat-erat sebelum menyadari yang lain melihatnya, dan melepaskan tangannya.

Satu kelas dan Korosensei memasang muka jahil mereka.

"Masih ada waktu sampai besok, kok...Bagaimana kalau kalian berduaan saja?" Batin seisi kelas dan Korosensei. Memang ternyata, semua mereka usil juga. Akhirnya satu kelas sepakat membuat setup pasangan antara Karasuma-sensei dan B*tch-sensei...

.

* * *

Gagal total.

Ternyata Karasuma-sensei lebih keras kepala dari yang mereka kira. Rinka melihat B*tch-sensei kembali dengan muka malu sambil memegang tangannya, tampaknya dia kesal kenapa tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya ke Karasuma-sensei, melihat aksi B*tch-sensei yang setengah-setengan, satu kelas meneriakinya.

"Apa-apaan dengan ciuman tidak langsung, setengah-setengah begitu?!" Teriak Nakamura.

"Gunakan lidahmu seperti biasa! Lidahmu!" Tambah Maehara.

"Wuuu! Beraninya sama murid saja, dasar culun!" Terasaka berteriak.

"Benar! Benar!" teriak beberapa murid lainnya sambil memasang _thumbs down_ di tangan mereka masing-masing. Perempatan urat nadi muncul di muka B*tch-sensei.

"AHHH! DIAM SEMUANYA DASAR ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! ORANG DEWASA PUNYA ALASANNYA SENDIRI!" Teriak B*tch-sensei dengan volume maksimum yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Tidak-tidak...dari sini ia akan membuat perkembangan mesum...benar kan?" Ucap Korosensei sambil menempelkan pipinya ke Irina.

"Apa maksudmu 'benar kan'? Dasar gurita mesum!" Amukan B*tch-sensei berlanjut.

.

* * *

Rinka menghela nafas, rencana kelas akhirnya gagal total. Ia tidak melihat Chiba, baru saja ia tadi di situ...kemana pria berponi itu pergi? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pergi ke tempat kemungkinan Chiba akan ada.

Masih ada yang ingin dia katakan ke rekan snipernya itu tentu saja. Tentang yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin...Ia membutuhkan orang lain untuk bicara. Tidak baik disimpan sendiri beban diri sendiri, bukan? Gadis itu langsung memisahkan diri dengan diam-diam dari yang lain.

Rinka berjalan ke arah pantai di depan hotel...Benar saja, laki-laki berponi panjang itu sedang duduk termenung di pantai. Rinka berjalan mendekatinya, Chiba tersadar dan melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Hayami-san?" tutur Chiba dengan bingung. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu." Jawab Rinka langsung. Ia duduk di samping rekan snipernya itu. "Ada yang mau kukatakan."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Chiba hanya melihat ke horizon laut senja yang dihiasi oleh sinar matahari yang hampir tak kelihatan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang, tampaknya ia meyukai pandangan ini. Dari semua hal yang terjadi, pemandangan yang indah itu membuat Chiba dan juga Rinka rileks.

"Chiba-kun...aku mau minta maaf yang tadi." Rinka memulai.

"Soal apa?"

"Yang matamu itu...tampaknya aku menyinggungmu tadi ya?" Rinka berkata dengan pelan.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Chiba.

Keduanya terdiam canggung lagi selama beberapa menit.

"Chiba-kun...terima kasih ya untuk kemarin..." Rinka memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah mendukung untuk mengalahkan pembunuh bayaran Gastro itu kemarin." Jelas Rinka.

"Oh...sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu." Jawab Chiba.

"Aku..baru kali itu memegang pistol. Jujur sampai sekarang...tanganku masih gemetar. Semua yang terjadi, Takaoka, Gastro, dan lainnya...tampaknya profesi kita membuat banyak musuh. Mungkin pembunuh bayaran lainnya akan mencelakakan kelas demi uang hadiah itu." Rinka berkata dengan emosinya yang ditekan, namun Chiba dapat membaca emosi gundah Rinka itu.

Benar juga, ternyata dibalik sifat luar Rinka yang dingin, rasa hangat dan lemah hati terdapat juga di dalam gadis itu.

"Aku...sedikit takut tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti..." Rinka menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan lemah. Chiba bisa melihat badan Rinka sedikit begetar. Entah dari mana niat yang membuat ia melakukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia langsung melakukannya.

Chiba mengenggam tangan Rinka.

"C-Chiba-kun...A-apa yang..?" Rinka terbata merasakan genggaman tangan Chiba, rona tipis mulai muncul di wajah kedua orang itu, wajahnya mereka dihiasi oleh sinar matahari senja yang hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Kamu tidak sendiri...satu kelas ada untukmu...aku juga. Beban tidak perlu dipikul sendiri kan? Yang lain...bisa membantu membawa bebanmu, kita akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya..." Rinka terdiam melihat Chiba tersenyum dengan tulus padanya. Muka gadis itu tambah merona.

Di luar dugaan, tidak seperti Rinka yang biasa masuk ke dalam mode tsunderenya dalam situasi yang 'emosional' seperti ini, ia membalas senyuman tulus Chiba.

"Ya...terima kasih...Chiba-kun." Rinka tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang belum pernah murid kelas 3-E lihat-kecuali Chiba tentu saja, menghiasi wajah gadis berambut oranye itu. Matahari senja yang menghiasi wajahnya akhirnya terbenam. Tampang gadis itu sangat elok, seakan sifat dinginnya tidak pernah ada dalam dirinya.

Detak jantung Chiba terhenti sesaat melihat paras wajah Rinka yang sangat elok. Ia tidak menyangka...ternyata gadis dingin itu bisa semanis itu saat tersenyum. Matanya yang tajam tampak menurun, sifat dinginnya seakan tidak terlihat lagi, hanya lubuk hatinya, yang hangat dan lemah terpampang di muka gadis itu.

"Uh...um...sama-sama...Hayami-san." Ia membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona pekat di wajahnya.

Mereka terdiam kembali untuk beberapa saat, kali ini diam mereka tidak canggung. Rasa lega terdapat di hati mereka berdua, sambil menikmati desiran ombak di pantai. Liburan kali ini...tidak buruk juga, meskipun gagal assasinasi dan ada masalah yang besar...tampaknya banyak hal yang bisa didapatkan. (Kalau tidak ada ini, tidak mungkin kan ada momen Chibahaya yang dapat dikarang? Hehehehe)

Yang didapatkan? Contohnya mereka bisa berdua seperti ini, membuka semua diri mereka masing-masing.

.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hayami-san... Soal mataku.." Chiba memulai dengan gugup, tampaknya ia ingin membuka hal yang benar-benar dirahasiakannya. Ia menelan ludah saat mengatakan itu. Rinka memandang mata Chiba (kalau terlihat).

"Oh, kalau kamu tidak mau—" Chiba memotong kata-kata Rinka.

Pria itu sudah mau menceritakannya, Gadis itu saja membuka seluruh dirinya kepadanya, masakan dia tidak mau membuka dirinya?

"Tidak, kamu sudah membuka diri, sekarang giliranku." Ucap Chiba. "Aku...tidak menyukai mataku..."

"Hah?" Rinka memasang muka bingung, mata tajamnya yang sebelumnya menurun sekarang kembali menaik.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang, poni ini bisa membantuku menembak...ya itu benar memang, tapi bukan alasan utamaku." Chiba menghela nafas dan melanjutkan. "Mataku tajam sekali...ini mata ayahku...Ayahku tidak sepertiku...Ia percaya diri dan supel. Aku tertutup seperti ibuku...dan mata ini hanya membuat orang lain tidak nyaman, saking tajamnya. Apalagi sifat pendiamku...tampaknya membuat aku menutup mataku seperti ini." Chiba menyudahi penjelasannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Makanya supaya tidak canggung dan menarik perhatian orang...aku tidak mau memperlihatkan mataku."

"Tidak mungkin seburuk itu kan?" Rinka bertanya.

Chiba menghela nafasnya lagi. "Seburuk itu, Hayami-san. Kamu pasti menyangka aku orang yang aneh kalau melihat mataku."

Rinka terdiam, dalam dirinya penasaran juga apa yang dibalik poni panjangnya itu. Mata apa yang tersembunyi sampai Chiba begitu tidak menyukainya? Apa seaneh itu matanya? Sebelum Rinka mengeluarkan suara, Chiba berkata sesuatu yang mengejutkan padanya.

"Kalau kamu, aku percaya...kamu boleh melihatnya."

Eh?

Suara angin penutup hari bertiup di antara mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, otak mereka baru selesai memproses kata-kata klise penembak jitu pertama kelas 3-E itu. Muka keduanya memerah, berkat kata-kata klise yang membuat mereka seperti pasangan romantis saja, Fufufufu.

"Eh! M-maksudku kalau kamu penasaran atau sebagainya, tidak ada maksud apapun, sungguh!" Dengan kata yang berantakan, Chiba berkata setengah berteriak ke arah gadis bermata hijau itu. Rinka membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona pekatnya.

Rinka penasaran juga, tapi kalau menerima tawarannya, dia kan jadi orang pertama yang melihat mata pria poni panjang itu, itu kan jadi...klise sekali. Seperti pasangan hidup saja di cerita novel romantis. Ugh, membayangkan hal itu sudah mau membuat Rinka muntah karena menjijikan.

Setelah berfikir lama, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan harga diri dan rasa malunya. Apa yang ada di balik gorden hitam rambut itu?

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya...Ta-Tapi jangan salah! A-aku hanya penasaran, tidak lebih! Jadi jangan salah paham, ya!" Teriak Rinka, ia kembali ke mode tsunderenya lagi.

Chiba mengangguk, dengan cepat Rinka mengangkat poni Chiba. Yang dilihat Rinka memang mata yang tidak biasa, bukan aneh secara negatif, hanya sangat unik...memang jarang orang memiliki mata seperti itu.

Di balik poni itu Rinka melihat mata merah kecoklatan yang tajam, membuat kesan 'agresif dan kuat' pada pribadi dan wajah Chiba yang terlihat tenang dan lembut tanpa matanya itu. Pantas dia tidak menyukai matanya.

Detak jantung Rinka mengalami percepatan, tidak disangka matanya setajam ini..bukannya merasa aneh, Rinka justru merasa sedikit tereksitasi dengan mata Chiba. Diam-diam ia mengatakan dalam hatinya, mata pria itu sangat indah dan malah membuat paras wajah Chiba terlihat sangat tampan. Mungkin kalau ada yang tahu muka Chiba seperti apa dan kalau dia lebih terbuka, dia pasti populer di kalangan wanita.

Muka Rinka mendadak menjadi panas melihat matanya. Tampaknya Chiba menyadari hal itu dan langsung minder tiba-tiba.

"Nah, benar kan? Mataku memang—" Belum sempat kalimatnya terselesaikan, Rinka memotongnya, mukanya masih merah seperti tomat.

"T-tidak..."Rinka berkata dengan pelan.

"Hah?"

"Matamu tidak seram atau semacamnya..."

"..." Chiba terdiam, menunggu Rinka melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dengan tertunduk malu, Rinka menelan ludah sebelum mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya, sambil melepaskan poni Chiba. "Matamu...indah, tidak seram sama sekali."tuturnya sambil menunduk. Mukanya sudah sangat panas.

Entah apa yang Chiba pikirkan? Gembira, terkejut, dan malu tampaknya menjadi satu. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu kecuali dari keluarganya. Kali ini muka Chiba yang merah karena kata-kata klise Rinka.

"Ta-tapi jangan salah paham! Aku tidak menyukai matamu atau semacamnya! Aku hanya secara objektif menilai, mengerti?!" Rinka kembali ke mode tsunderenya.

Jujurnya Chiba senang dengan sikap tsundere Rinka, kali ini dia menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi yang lebih canggung. Toh mereka bukan kekasih atau apapun, dan BELUM menyukai satu dengan yang lainnya hingga level seperti itu. Tapi...dalam hati keduanya, tampaknya mereka sadar mereka mulai nyaman untuk berfikir ke arah...romantis seperti itu. Rinka yang dulu pasti akan menolak melihat matanya ataupun terus terang menyebut matanya indah seperti sekarang.

Chiba tersenyum dan mengajak Rinka pergi kembali ke hotel, tampaknya sudah jam 8 malam, mengobrol bersama gadis itu memang membuat ia lupa waktu, mungkin yang lain mencari. Ia melihat _smartphone_ nya dan melihat konten LINE chatnya.

11 unread chat. Okajima, Sugaya, dan Mimura mencarinya. Kimura malah meng-LINE call dia.

"Hei, Hayami...tampaknya yang lain mencari kita...tidak enak kalau berlama-lama...nanti Okajima membuat gosip aneh-aneh lagi." Tutur Chiba pada Rinka. Rinka langsung berdiri, tetapi menatap dia tajam beberapa lama.

"...kamu kenapa membuang honorifik kita?" Tanya Rinka yang menangkap Chiba tidak lagi memberikan honorifik –san lagi kepadanya.

"Lho, kita kan sudah membuka diri masing-masing...Mana mungkin orang yang melihat mataku kupanggil formal lagi...Itu sudah kuanggap teman baik." Jelas Chiba. Rinka memutar matanya, menanggap alasannya logis juga. Memang ia yang pertama melihat jelas mata Chiba seperti apa.

"Huh, baiklah..jangan salah paham, tapi. Kamu hanya temanku, tidak lebih...Chiba." Rinka berkata dengan membuang honorifik ke Chiba, ia berdiri kemudian berjalan disamping Chiba, kembali ke hotel mereka. Chiba dan Rinka berjalan, dengan kelegaan di masing-masing hati mereka. Chiba sempat berfikir untuk mengandeng Rinka...tetapi mungkin masih belum waktunya.

Besok liburan sudah berakhir dan mereka akan kembali ke kota. Tapi tampaknya liburan ini mengasyikkan, paling tidak untuk sepasang sniper kelas 3-E itu...Memori yang mereka dapatkan akan disimpan selamanya dalam pikiran mereka, dan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Ternyata tanpa diketahui, keusilan Korosensei membuahkan hasil juga.

Ternyata mata tajamnya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan...

.

* * *

Di kejauhan di dekat pepohonan kelapa dekat pantai itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, yang ternyata keduanya adalah ketua kelas 3-E, Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Mereka berduaan lagi ya..." tutur Kataoka sambil membawa es krim yang mereka beli untuk pesta malam di hotel.

"Tampaknya hubungan mereka baik ya, Kataoka..." Isogai tersenyum. "Baguslah mereka mulai bisa lebih membuka diri."

"Iya, benar Isogai-kun, ayo kita balik juga ke hotel." Kataoka mengingatkan Ikemen kelas 3-E. "Nanti es krim ini jadi cair juga, meskipun ada pendinginnya."

"Hei, Kataoka"

"Ya?"

Isogai tiba-tiba mengambil satu kotak es krim yang Kataoka bawa, menumpuk yang ia bawa dengan dua tangannya.

"Isogai-kun, jangan biar aku saja yang bawa..." Pinta Kataoka dengan prihatin melihat kondisi Isogai yang kesulitan membawa.

"Tidak usah, kamu kan wanita, Kataoka-san, aku laki-laki, lagipula aku masih kuat, kok." Isogai mengedipkan matanya ke Kataoka. Wajah ikemegu itu merona dengan sifat ksatria Isogai. Mereka terdiam canggung beberapa menit hingga Kataoka mencairkan suasana.

"Ya sudah...ayo kita kembali ke hotel." Ajak Kataoka dengan muka yang masih memerah, matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke Isogai sambil berjalan. Tampaknya bukan hanya duo sniper kelas 3-E yang merasakan atmosfir di tempat itu...

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama mengikuti Chiba dan Rinka yang jauh berada di depan mereka kembali ke hotel.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

Rinka dan Chiba tampaknya canggung mendengar cerita yang dibacakan Rinka, ia tidak menyangka...memori klise mereka dibacakan di depan anak berumur 10 dan 8 tahun di situ. Muka Risa tampak sangat antusias, tetapi Hayama menutup wajahnya, ia duduk disamping Rinka.

"Semua yang aku ketahui tentang mama dan papa...semuanya bohong. Membayangkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kalian...uh.." Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hayama! Jangan depresi seperti itu...Mama—mama hanya kelepasan saja kok! Bukan berarti mama suka kata-kata itu." Anaknya masih menutup mukanya.

"Waah, mama mengira mata papa indah ya? Romantis sekali...apa kalian sudah berpasangan setelah itu?" Tanya Risa polos.

"Belum...masih lama sebelum mamamu mengatakan hal itu...dia memang keras kepala." Jawab Chiba pada pertanyaan anak perempuannya. Emosi Rinka langsung menaik kembali.

"E-enak saja! Kamu yang tidak mengatakan hal itu duluan!" Balas Rinka.

"Makanya, Rin...jangan jadi tsundere. Aku kan bingung kalau kamu mau tapi tidak mau mengakuinya seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, mau diteruskan?" Tanya Rinka pada kedua anaknya.

"Aku akan keluar...aku tidak kuat mendengar mama dan papa mengeluarkan kata-kata...aneh lagi... Tolong panggil aku kalau makan malam sudah siap..." Hayama keluar dari ruang tidur Rinka dan Chiba menuju kamarnya. Rinka memperhatikan anaknya itu dan menoleh ke arah Chiba.

"Ryuu. Temani Hayama, tampaknya ia shock...gara-garamu."

"Lho, kenapa gara-garaku?"

"Sudah cepat sana temani dia."

"Ergh, baiklah...anak itu terlewat dewasa..." Chiba segera menyusul anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Jadi, dilanjutkan, ma?" Pinta Risa. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.45 , ternyata bercerita itu lama juga ya. Rinka menghela nafas lelah, ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya.

"Satu lagi ya, nanti sisanya dilanjutkan harus menyiapkan makan malam."

.

FLASHBACK

* * *

 **UPDATED!**

 **Jadi ini kejadian di balik layar pada saat di pulau selatan. Mohon maklumi tingkat romance yang lumayan tinggi ya. Di sini kalau menurutku salah satu titik Chiba dan Rinka menjadi lebih dekat, kalau tidak salah setelah Island, mereka lebih sering terlihat bersama daripada sebelumnya.**

 **Hmmm, tampaknya Rinka sedikit OOC ya di sini? Tsunderenya sedikit hilang mungkin? Whatever lah, kenapa tidak? Di depan orang yang sudah dekat kenapa tidak?**

 **Lightstriker, Out.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Chatting

**Chatting**

 **Assasination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan yang terlibat dalamnya**

 **Timeline : Libur Musim Panas**

 **Pairings : ChibaHaya (STRAIGHT)**

* * *

17 Agustus 2013

 **#1 : Rinka**

(Note : Bold dan Italic adalah kata-kata Chiba, yang normal adalah milik Rinka)

Jam malam menunjukkan pukul 20.00, Rinka menguap, hari-hari seperti ini memang membuat dirinya lelah. Mereka sekeluarga baru saja selesai pergi ke taman ria pada hari itu, dari pagi-pagi benar. Sesampainya di rumah, Rinka sudah ingin 'menikah' dengan kasurnya. Ia memeluk bantal dan baru saja ia menutup matanya, langsung ada bunyi masuk dari LINE chat.

Ia melihatnya, dari Chiba. Ugh. Ini seperti Déjà vu, mudah-mudahan ayahnya tidak melihat hal ini, atau ia bisa diceramahi lagi.

" _ **Oyasumi, Hayami."**_

"Oyasumi Chiba." Ugh, Rinka masih saja belum 100% terbiasa menghilangkan honorifik mereka berdua.

" _ **Maaf mengganggu, apa kamu ada waktu besok?"**_

"Memang ada apa?"

" _ **Aku sedang mau membaca novel untuk mengisi liburan ini, Ibuku juga mau menitip novel. Kamu sering membaca novel, kan? Mau membantuku memilih besok?"**_

"Oh. Boleh. Aku bebas dari jam 10 sampai jam 2."

Hal seperti ini sudah tidak membuat RInka malu kembali, dulu sebelumnya RInka masih canggung untuk pergi berdua dengan Chiba seperti ini, tetapi toh mereka BELUM memiliki perasaan romantis satu sama lain, meskipun di Pulau Selatan itu ada rasa aneh yang mereka alami, tapi keduanya belum bisa berfikir ke level itu. Hubungan mereka sekarang tampak lebih kasual dan campuran dari hubungan pribadi dan platonic.

Setelah beberapa lama chatting, Rinka akhirnya menutup handphonenya dan berusaha untuk tidur, tapi entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya, adik laki-lakinya datang ke kamarnya, dan tentu saja, untuk mengganggunya (Atau paling tidak, itu prespektif Rinka, adiknya terkadang hanya ingin membangun hubungan kekeluargaan dengannya)

"Rinka-neechan! " Adik laki-lakinya masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan menimpa dirinya.

BRUK.

Rinka terjatuh dari kasurnya, tentu saja. Emosi yang ditahan sedikit dikeluarkan ke adik laki-lakinya.

"Kira, kenapa kamu di sini…aku sudah mau tidur, besok saja, kalau mau main komputer bersamaku ya." Jawab Rinka letih.

"Ah, RInka-neechan, aku hanya mau melihat Rinka-neechan, kok. Nee-chan sedang apa?"

"….Mau tidur."

Kira mengambil handphone Rinka dengan tiba-tiba. "Rinka-neechan, pinjam sebentar ya! Aku mau main game musik itu."

Rinka tiba-tiba tersadar, adik laki-lakinya suka mengutak-ngutik handphonenya. Ia pun cepat berdiri dan berusaha mengambil handphone dari tangan adiknya. Adiknya yang kaget refleks menghindar dan melihat monitor yang masih ada sisa satu chat dari Chiba.

"Hah? Chiba Ryuunosuke? Ini siapa?" Kira membuka history chat yang baru saja ia lihat. Mukanya tersenyum jahil tiba-tiba.

"Wah…pantas saja Rinka-neechan mau merebutnya…dia 'ini'nya Rinka-neechan ya? Hehehehe." Kira memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"B-bukan!" Rinka gagal mengontrol rona merah di wajahnya, dengan cepat ia merebut handphone itu dari tangan Kira.

"Wah, mukanya merah!"

"D-diam kamu, Kira! Sudah cepat, tidur sana!" Rinka mengusir adiknya.

"Wah, aku mengganggu ya? Ya sudah, sudah aku turun, selamat menikmati waktu bersama 'Chiba Ryuunosuke ' ya, Rinka-neechan!" Jawabnya dengan cepat kabur keluar sebelum Rinka sempat melempar jam wekernya.

"Huh, dasar anak aneh…"

* * *

 **#2 : Chiba Ryuunosuke**

Chiba merasakan rasa kantuk yang cukup berat. Memang ia hanya di rumah seharian, tapi memang setiap hari-hari seperti ini, membuat dirinya menjadi malas. Ia melihat layar smartphonenya, membalas chat dari Rinka.

(Note : Di sini Chiba memiliki teks normal sedangkan Rinka bold dan italic)

"Oke, jam 11.30 ya. Di depan stasiun."

" _ **Baiklah, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin baca novel?"**_

"Mengisi liburan saja, dan aku tertarik pada novel yang kamu pinjam dari Kanzaki-san."

" _ **Oh. Baiklah. Sampai besok Oyasuminasai."**_

"Oyasuminasai"

Setelah Chiba selesai mengetik kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka. Chiba melihat anak perempuan yang berambut hitam sama dengannya dan memiliki mata yang tajam sepertinya. Beda dengannya, anak perempuan itu tidak berponi sepertinya, tampaknya ia tidak seminder saudara laki-lakinya.

"Erin. Kamu belum tidur?"

"Belum. Chiba-niisan sedang apa?"

"Er, hanya berbicara dengan temanku. Besok aku mau pergi dengannya."

Erin melompat ke atas kasur Chiba. Melihat chatting yang termpampang di smartphonenya. Mukanya sedikit heran melihat namanya. Tentu saja, bukan rahasia lagi, kalau keluarganya tahu kalau Chiba adalah anak yang minder dan kurang mudah bergaul, tapi yang ia lihat, ia bisa berbicara panjang seperti itu di history chatnya. Dan lawan chatnya, perempuan pula.

"…Hayami…Rinka. Ini perempuan, kan?" Tanya adiknya polos.

"Temanku."

"Dan dia perempuan?Ryuu -niisan yang dingin dan pendiam berbicara se-luwes ini dengan perempuan?"

Chiba terdiam. Benar juga kata adiknya.

"Jadi...ini kekasih Ryuu-niisan?" Pertanyaan polos adiknya dibalas dengan kerutan dahi pada mukanya, lagi-lagi mereka disangka kekasih.

"Bukan. Teman saja."

"Benar hanya teman saja?" Tanya adiknya menggali isi hati kakaknya itu.

"…Entahlah, dulu memang aku menganggapnya hanya teman saja, tapi sekarang tampaknya tidak lagi."

"Jadi, Ryuu-nii menyukainya? Dia manis kok, aku tidak keberatan." Jawab adiknya, tersenyum melihat muka profil RInka yang tersenyum bersama dengan wanita kelas 3-E lainnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Chiba datar. "Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak hanya menganggap dia teman biasa. Mungkin…yang aku rasakan kepadanya ada di antara itu untuk sekarang."

Erin mengernyitkan dahinya. Memang sulit sekali bicara dengan pria ini, memang dirinya juga introvert, tapi kakak laki-lakinya ini sudah terlewat tertutup dan tidak bisa berkomunikasi. Menghela nafas, ia bermaksud untuk menjahili kakaknya sedikit.

"Mau kubocorkan ke Kinnosuke-nii dan ke ayah dan ibu?" Seringai jahil muncul di muka gadis kelas 4 SD itu. Chiba tersenyum kembali ke adiknya. Anak perempuan ini memang salah satu orang yang ia sudah nyaman untuk berbicara, ia sulit bertingkah tertutup pada adiknya ini.

"Kalau kamu melakukan hal itu, nanti tidak akan kubelikan kue lagi, dan kamu tidak boleh memainkan laptop dan handphoneku lagi." Ujar Chiba sambil mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Awawawaw! Oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda kok. "

Erin memegang pipi yang dicubit Chiba. "Aku tidur dulu ya, Ryuu-nii."

"Aku yakin kamu pasti akan ke kamar Rinno-nii setelah ini untuk bermain Pokemon di 3DSnya, jangan bohong supaya aku membelikanmu kue lagi karena tidur cepat." Jawab Chiba menyeringai.

"Hehehehe." Tawa adiknya. "Oke, semoga beruntung dengan Rinka-nee ya Ryuu-nii! Aku tidak sabar ingin punya kakak perempuan!" Teriak adiknya (dengan sengaja) sambil lari keluar.

"..Anak itu, sama seperti Rinno-nii. Untung bukan dia yang masuk ke kamarku sekarang."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Baik, sesuai janji, mama siapkan makan malam dulu ya…Besok nanti diteruskan."

"Ehh, besok? Kenapa tidak malam ini saja?" Tawar Risa sambil memegang lengan Rinka.

"…PRmu belum dikerjakan, kan? Kalau nakal, mama tidak akan teruskan sama sekali, lho." Ancam Rinka. Ia pusing juga kadang melihat tingkah laku anak perempuan satunya ini.

"Eh! Jangan! Oke-oke besok janji ya!" Risa memberikan kelingking pada Rinka.

Rinka menghela nafas dan memberikan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda janji. Risa dengan antusias keluar dari kamar orangtuanya ke dapur untuk membantu Rinka memasak.

Sementara itu, Chiba sedang mencoba memberikan harapan pada anak laki-lakinya yang sedang down setelah melihat tingkah laku klise kedua orang tuanya di masa lalu.

"Hayama, jangan murung seperti itu terus…" bujuk Chiba pada anak laki-lakinya.

"…Kenapa papa dan mama melakukan tingkah laku menjijikan seperti itu? Kukira…karena kalian tidak pernah melakukan itu, kalian bukan tipe yang tidak kusukai di sekolah, seperti perempuan-perempuan sekelasku yang hanya mikir laki-laki saja." Jawab Hayama panjang

Chiba terkaget juga dengan sikap anak lelakinya itu. Tampaknya sifat dewasanya benar-benar gabungan level dirinya dan Rinka. Mereka memang sudah bersikap dewasa pada umuran Hayama, tetapi anak ini…pengecualian benar-benar. Selain sifat dewasanya, otaknya juga pengecualian untuk anak seumurannya .Entah bagaimana, anaknya sudah menguasai sains dan matematika pada tingkat SMP awal.

Chiba akhirnya sadar untuk apa Hayama meminta buku teks lama saat mereka SMP, untuk belajar ternyata. Aneh juga memiliki anak yang hobinya belajar. Yah, Chiba tidak bisa menyalahkan anaknya sepenuhnya, karena ini warisan darinya yang memang hobi mengerjakan soal logika matematika dahulu.

"Hayama. Ini…pelajaran matematika SMP, bukan?" Tanya Chiba.

"Hm? Iya. Aku minta buku teks mama waktu SMP dulu. Aku bosan mengerjakan soal SD, jadi aku mencoba soal level SMP." Katanya ringan, sambil mengerjakan soal-soal di situ. Yang mengejutkan, Chiba melihat, sebagian besar jawabannya benar, meskipun anak ini baru kelas 3 SD, di dua mata pelajaran – Matematika dan Sains, ia hampir tidak pernah tidak mendapat nilai 100 di tesnya.

Tapi untuk ilmu sosial dan bahasa Jepang…tampaknya anak ini juga bisa, hanya hampir tidak pernah belajar pada subjek itu, tapi nilainya juga tidak pernah dibawah 80.

Chiba melihat alasan mengapa anak ini memang akan sedikit sulit di masa nantinya.

"Hayama. Soal yang klise tadi…papa dan mamamu sering melakukan itu." Jawaban Chiba membuat Hayama terkaget.

"Apa?"

"Hanya tidak di depan kalian…Risa pernah melihatku berciuman dengan mamamu sekali. Itu karena dia tidak mengetuk pintu saat mau masuk ke kamar."

Chiba mengelus rambut Hayama. "Hayama, hal seperti itu bukan menjijikan, kalau tidak ada hal seperti itu, manusia akan hanya jadi robot. Kita punya emosi, dan hal seperti itu positif kalau kamu ingin menikah nanti kalau sudah besar."

Hayama tertunduk. "Hm...begitu. Mungkin aku belum mengerti karena aku belum dewasa…. Tapi! Tolong papa dan mama jangan melakukan itu di depanku…menjijikan."

Chiba tersenyum. Anak ini punya sisi lembut juga, mengingatkan dirinya pada Rinka sebelum mereka dekat di SMP dulu.

"Hahaha. Baik, baik. Jadi…kamu mau program belajar sains komputer? Papa masih menyimpan beberapa."

Hayama mengangguk, antusiasmenya tidak dapat tertahan di mukanya. "Wah, ada? Mau! Nanti papa boleh menyuruhku apa saja!"

Chiba mengangguk. Ia memang sedikit sulit membuat ikatan dengan anak laki-lakinya, tapi paling tidak, akhirnya ada topik dimana pikiran mereka bisa sejalan satu sama lain.

* * *

Phew, akhirnya update, maaf karena lama sekali updatenya. Sulit update karena kesibukan dan masalah kehidupan di dunia nyata. Jadi akhirnya baru bisa update seakrang setelah tugas-tugas sudah sedikit lenggang.

Maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit pendek.

 **Lightstriker Out**


End file.
